


Dreams of Diamond Dust

by Beefy (Sitical), Sitical



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rags n Riches, Sweet Smut for the Soul, The Maid and The Billionaire AU, This fic will give you cavities, fuck me up with that good shit, smut but with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Beefy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Sitical
Summary: Laurent just wanted a night away from the daily grind of scrubbing toilets. What he got was a night he'd never forget that would come back to haunt him every Tuesday and Saturday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! A FIC! RANDOMLY!  
> So yes, this was a spur of the moment fic that I just....could not get away from. So I luckily had a friend on hand that was as enthusiastic about it as I was to brainstorm it. AND NOW HERE WE ARE, YAAAAAYYY!  
> Alright, so enjoy the first chapter and leave me some LOVE!

Life is rough when you’re alone. Laurent knew that best. Working two jobs, hardly having the time for himself anymore. Living in a ratty old apartment where the walls were paper-thin, and he had roaches for roommates.He was sure that he was secondhand-high from his neighbors’ habits more often than not. The hole in the wall behind the cheap painting was completely the culprit for it.

His main job as a janitor for some ratty old high school had him coming home with plenty of cleaning supplies that he knew would never be used. It would be wasteful if they did on that old school. Those kids didn’t care. But no amount of industrial strength supplies would keep out the bugs or the stench of weed.

His part-time job brought him downtown late into the night to clean the leftovers of a bar called The Pig Pen. Not some of his finest moments, cleaning up mystery stains and puddles. But it was a job and it made up the rest of rent and let him eat more than just different flavors of ramen noodles.

So, after half of a week and then the weekend spent cleaning up someone else's shit-- quite literally-- Laurent was ready for some time for himself. He had two days off, so he was damn well going to use them well. 

He planned accordingly. Instead of doing his own chores and such right after getting home, he went right to bed instead, resting up for a night out. Then after getting his time of rest, he began to get ready.

It was one of the busiest nights of the week to be out, and he was definitely going to be there. So after pulling on some particularly tight clothing, he took off for the one club where he knew could get some of the best alcohol for free. He had ten dollars in his pocket for the cover charge, and it was all he would need.

The ground vibrated outside of the club, and the line was long to get in. Some people even just stuck to hanging around outside to socialize. The small plaza was nice enough and was likely pleasant if a designated driver just didn’t feel like watching what unfolded within the club. 

As soon as Laurent made it inside, music assaulted his ears, the sound of the crowds yelling over top of each other, lights spotlighting around the room. It was utter chaos, but the kind of madness he longed to lose himself in.

He threw himself immediately into his little charade of the alone, helpless little twink. Leaning against the wall and looking longingly on to the crowd worked its perfect charms as always. He had a drink and a shot in his hands in no time at all. And then another shot. And another. He lost count at some point, and that was probably about the same time his memory began to get a little fuzzy. 

The dance floor was a wonderful place, packed to the brim with writhing bodies, no certainty of where one body started and the other ended. Laurent didn’t care who he danced with, or who touched him. Nothing.

He took a break to take another shot with his latest victim when someone caught his drunken eye. A man, tall and thick with noticeable muscle even in the awful lighting. His dark skin glistened with sweat from the heat of the club. He had a nice face, and Laurent was hoping it wasn’t just the alcohol blinding him. 

After taking the shot and making his excuses, he waltzed himself over to the reserved booth where the man was half leaning, half sitting. Laurent didn’t think twice as he slid his hand over the man’s massive bicep.

“Hello there,” said Laurent, likely grinning, but he couldn’t feel his face anymore to be sure.

Laurent did not give the man a chance to speak as he plastered himself up against his thick frame. Not being met with any resistance, he slid a hand up the man's abdomen and chest and ground their hips together. 

Everything that happened after that was a complete blank in Laurent’s memory. He woke the next morning, surprisingly in his apartment, with the worst hangover he’d ever had before. He spent his second day off recovering.

Work went on as per usual, day in and day out. That is, until a week later when he was offered something that definitely would change at least part of his lifestyle. A new job, full time, with a house cleaning service. It paid far more than his janitorial job, and there would be no need to keep his part-time job as well. It was an easy offer to accept.

He started the following week, happily pulling on his new work attire, and then hopping into the carpool van for his first day. It was by far the best job he’d worked in ages. No more dealing with vomit and gum covered floors, gunky toilets, and plenty of other questionable things.

The tasks of vacuuming, mopping, waxing, and dusting was a heaven send. Cleaning tabletops and counters, washing dishes and changing out sheets; he would never go back to a janitor’s job after this. He’d work this job ‘til the day he died.

Most houses he only visited once a week, and he cleaned three houses a day. However, on Tuesday, he visited the largest cleaning job they had - a job that would take all day. 

The house was just on the outskirts of the city, and the gates to get in made it seem like Laurent was driving to a palace of some sort. Massive resting lions were on the ends of the of the stair-railings leading up to a massive door. Everything was beautiful and the mansion looked to be built by Ancient Greeks with its white columns and airy build. 

Hilda, the team lead, informed him that the people that lived here were a pair of young billionaire brothers with more money than they knew what to do with. The team would be cleaning up after parties on occasion, but otherwise, it was a relatively easy job. And the two men were very kind and generous. 

Laurent rolled his eyes at the explanation. Kind and generous? Right. Maybe if they’d up the amount paid for this service, he’d consider using such inappropriate terms for men of their caliber.

The cleaning was as expected, just normal tasks but on a larger scale. Laurent had the sole job of removing sheets from the beds and laying down new ones. He took whatever chance he got to take the occasional glance around to see just how filthy rich these people were. To judge the meaningless things they bought just to lavish such a simple room.

Then again, those expensive pieces were the only things that really adorned the rooms. The beds were made with all white sheets, the furniture was all pale distressed wood, and the curtains were light and airy, white as well. Simple, but all only of the finest quality. Laurent was sure that the entire bed set could cover all of his bills for the month. 

Once the beds were all finished, which there were far more than any two men would ever need, he was sent outside to work on sweeping up the marble around the covered pool. It was an Olympic-sized pool, shaded by a latticed roofing above. 

There was very little to sweep, and that was alright with Laurent. It was relaxing out there. It made him wonder what it would feel like to be able to sit down on one of those lounge chairs, read a book, and not worry about a single thing for a while. He couldn’t imagine such a life. It was like a fairytale he’d loved to have his brother read him as a child.

Never a life he’d live, but oh, how he would dream of it.

The next week, when it was time to clean the mansion again, he got to see the full scale of precisely what Hilda had meant by pig stye after-party cleanup. Streamers, cups, balloons, food, beer...but it was all literally everywhere. The floor, the walls, the pool, all outside in the grass and the gardens. 

Laurent grudgingly grabbed a trash bag and began picking up all of the trash on the ground. With the four of them, they managed to clean up the house at a rather decent pace. There were some things that they could not scrub out of the walls, but luckily, right about then, a house painting van pulled up. Seemed like the brothers thought ahead.

Laurent was just finishing with one of the trashed bedrooms, his arms full of dirty sheets as he headed down the hall. He didn’t normally need to pay attention and be cautious when leaving the bedrooms, but today it seemed he did, because he ran smack dab into someone else, and fell straight onto his ass.

He groaned, a sheet covering his head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone else was up here…” he said, pulling the sheet from his head, and moving slowly to stand up. It was when he was standing, sheets in his arms again, that he finally looked to see who it was that he ran into. 

His eyes were met with a very tanned, bare chest covered lightly in dark-colored hairs that lead all the way down to a thick happy trail. Trailing his eyes upwards, he came across very broad shoulders and thick trapezius muscles. The man's neck was just as thick and strong looking.

Finally, he glided his gaze along a sharp jawline and wide chin, chiseled cheekbones and oh god, that Greek nose. By now, Laurents' head was tilted up to see all of these features, and just enough to finally catch onto beautiful milk chocolate eyes. He could practically hear the cheesy romance music playing in the back of his head.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m normally not here when you guys are. Kinda glad I got that headache now,” said the man. 

Laurent’s eyes slowly grew wide as the voice reminded him of something and then he recognized the face and body. “Oh fuck…” he murmured to himself.

“Hey, you're the guy from the club. Wow, didn't think I'd ever run into you again." Laurent was blanking badly as he realized what was going on. Then also realized the man was still talking and he wasn't listening. "--at the club. ...uh? Hello?" Damen waved a hand at him to get his attention, likely noticing that he spaced out. "Never imagined you would have been shy. You were so handsy and free before. I’m Damen, by the way.” Damen smiled at him.

He knew that smile far too well.

There was no fucking way. No. Fucking. Way. 

The man he’d grabbed and had been grinding on and did only god knows what else with was also his company’s biggest client.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. SOME MEAT ON THOSE BONES.  
> Hey all! I'm so happy to see the all the positive feedback. I am feeling great, so here's chapter 2! A day early! WOOHOO!?!?!?  
> Also, massive thanks to Pearls for being there to edit and deal with my excited puppy-dog self all through. This would not be half as good without you!  
> ENJOY

Laurent felt his heart pounding so hard, it felt as though it would burst out of his chest like an alien. His face was hot, probably from blushing so hard.

What was he going to do? He had been grinding and grabbing up a billionaire at a club, who also just happened to essentially be his boss. God...damnit.

“Are...you going to say anything, or are you just going to stand there? You were quite good with your words. I was impressed.”

This only proved to embarrass Laurent more. Perhaps that was the man’s intention. “I-I….” he stuttered, trying to find his words. “I was...very drunk.”

“Yes, you were. You puked in the limo. Twice. Then passed out on me,” said Damen with a grin. “It was very sexy. Luckily, you had your I.D. so I could take you home.”

Laurent buried his face into the sheets for a second, catching his breath before looking back up to Damen. “Well...thank you for getting me home. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He turned and began to walk towards the stairs.

He heard footsteps behind him but did not bother to turn around. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

“You forgot something,” said Damen when Laurent turned back to him, placing a lost pillowcase on top of the pile. 

He just couldn’t catch a break today.

The laundry was tossed into the wash down in the basement, the load before being put into the dryer. He then began with the dirty clothes, using the other washer and dryer. Yes, there were two sets of appliances down there. He pulled up a shirt, looking over it for a second before tossing it in. These clothes were massive, having to be just to fit those huge...bulky…

‘Nope, stop it, Laurent. You had your fun,’ he told himself. It would never happen again. Not with a client. He wouldn’t allow it. 

With the washer loaded and cycling, he went back upstairs to keep working. Damen didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving today, as Laurent saw him out in the pool. He was swimming laps, therefore likely had no idea that Laurent was watching him. That was fine by him.

He began to sweep up any last remnants of the party on the patio, keeping as far as he could manage from the pool's edge. He didn’t want to get caught in the embarrassing web the other man seemed to want to continue to spin.

The sounds of water splashing on marble, and then wet skin slapping on smooth tiles behind him had Laurent keeping his eyes averted to anywhere but the direction of the pool. But the footfalls only grew louder, and so he continued to move. It didn’t save him when the sound stopped right behind him. 

Fuck.

“You’ve got stuff in your hair, you know.” 

Laurent turned “What?” He reached up to fumble with his hair but was stopped by a massive hand gently gripping his wrist. 

Damen reached with his free hand, still soaked from the pool, and picked something off his head. “It’s a blossom from the creeping vines. I love morning glories.” 

The purple flower was held out to Laurent.

“ I think we got off on the wrong foot,” said Damen, opting to place the flower behind Laurent’s ear. “Well, this time. Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Damen.”

Laurent stood still, unsure of what was happening. Why was Damen doing this? 

“...Um...Laurent.” 

Damen released him and then held out his hand for Laurent to shake

“Laurent...so regal. And...French, I believe?” 

Laurent swallowed hard. Before him stood one of the most beautiful men he’d ever encountered, shaking his hand in a backyard only the elite could imagine having. He took another look over Damen’s body, down his dripping chest, then down further…

“...Why are you naked?” Laurent asked as he snapped his head back up. He had to pretend he didn’t just see all of that down below.

“What, never swam in the nude before? It’s a freeing experience. You should try it, you’ll never want to go back.”

Laurent realized then that Damen didn’t have any tan lines. A nude beach-goer. Had to be. Fuck.

“Uh, I think I’d rather not.”

“I’m sure you’d enjoy it,” said Damen, a smirk on his lips.

“Did we not just agree to start this over? This is not going well…”

Damen blinked then nodded. “Right, right, I’m sorry. Well um...I suppose I better let you get back to work? Things got pretty crazy last night.”

“Yes, I can see that...”

Damen looked like he was searching for something else to say, but seemed to come up with nothing. “Alright...Laurent. I’ll talk to you later.”

The sunny smile Damen gave him made his heart skip a beat. Then, Damen turned and ran back towards the pool, diving back in with a grace that Laurent thought only a god could manage.

Damen was not present for the second weekly cleaning, and Laurent was almost disappointed. Almost.

But the next week, as he was pulling supplies from the van, he caught a glimpse of the sharply dressed man stepping out of what was probably a half-million dollar car. Damen didn’t seem to spare any expense when it came to appearances.

Laurent wanted badly to ignore him and was going to try, but when Damen waved to him, he could not resist returning the gesture. At this point, Laurent didn’t know what to think of him. But since when did Laurent have any real right to judge him? Damen was just a client after all. A job to be done twice a week. Neither of them owed the other anything.

With a nod to himself, Laurent went about his job with renewed determination deciding that he didn’t have the time to worry about that sort of thing.

He was given the taxing chore of waxing the floors that day, and about halfway through, he had to stop and take a breather. Pushing around a waxing machine was a real ass-kicker, and he seriously had to hand it to those ladies for doing it as often as they did.

Damen came into the room moments later, on his way to the kitchen. They caught each other’s eye, which was likely the reason Damen even stopped. 

“Hey, taking a break? Want a drink?” Damen asked.

Laurent didn’t know what to do. He’d never been asked such a question while working. Was it appropriate to accept?

“I…” Laurent started, hesitantly.

“Come on. It’s just water. You don’t want to get dehydrated. It would suck if you passed out on your clean floor or something.”

“That’s rather dramatic. I think I would feel at least a little queasy before,” said Laurent. “But...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” 

Laurent followed Damen into the kitchen, standing awkwardly by the island, not wanting to lean on anything or dirty the counter Hilda has scrubbed clean just an hour before. He took the glass when Damen came back with it

“Thank you,” said Laurent after taking a drink, setting the glass down on the counter. He was unsure now what to do.

“It’s no problem. So how long have you been working for Charls Diamond Cleaning Company? I’ve had the same three ladies cleaning my house for years now. It’s almost funny that they added you onto the team.”

Laurent flushed, focusing on the glass of water. “About three weeks now.”

Damen looked a little surprised. “Really? Wow. What are the odds?”

“Very likely, apparently,” mumbled Laurent.

“It’s crazy. Kinda like we were brought together for a reason that night huh?” 

Laurent lifted his gaze from the glass to find Damen staring at him in a way he couldn’t read. The way he was looking at Laurent felt different in some way; his body suddenly feeling a little warm.

“Laurent, what are you doing? Boy, you need to finish so we all can go home!” It was one other ladies in the team, Crystal. “Oh, Damen. I hope he isn’t being a bother. He’s new.” 

“Oh no, of course not. He looked a little thirsty. Can’t have him passing out on us, can we?” said Damen. The look from before had completely dissipated, leaving Laurent still wondering what it had meant.

“Well Laurent, is you thirst quenched? Come on, let’s get these floors done.”

Laurent looked from Crystal to Damen and smiled a little. “Thank you so much for the drink. I really appreciate it,” he said. 

On the way back to the room he’d been cleaning, Crystal let him have it about dropping the ball. But before she left him again, she gave him a little wink and a smile. “You can chase men on your own time. You don’t need a cleaning job to do it.”

Laurent turned red and turned back to the waxer, starting it back up again so he wouldn’t have to hear Crystal laughing.

Chase men? Him? Never. And it’s not like he’d chase Damen anyways. The odds of some very attractive, filthy rich man having any interest in him was highly unlikely.

But, as he waxed the floors, Laurent couldn’t get his mind off the idea. What if Damen did like him? He didn’t seem to hold any kind of negative feelings toward him after that night at the club. Laurent tried to shake the thought, but even after getting home, making dinner, then finally collapsing into bed, it never escaped from him. 

“This isn’t a fairytale Laurent, so forget about it,” he said to the empty apartment. 

Turning onto his side, Laurent stared at the picture frames on the nightstand. They were small, the pictures inside a little frayed and worn at the edges. 

The photo of him and his brother, all dressed up in their best clothes, was in the largest frame. It had been the best their mother could manage for them and that special little moment. She had been a single mother raising two boys. Luckily for her, Auguste had been old enough to take care of Laurent for much of his life while she worked.

Laurent felt a bit bad for his brother, when he thought about it, spending most of his childhood and teenage years taking care of him. But, Auguste never seemed to mind it, never once been bitter towards him about anything. In fact, he had been as perfect as a brother could really get. 

Until he got it into his head to sign up for the military. He promised Laurent that he would be fine. It was only for a few years. Auguste only lasted a month.

His mother was stricken with grief upon hearing of her eldest son’s passing, and she had grown sick. The illness lasted years before it finally took her, leaving Laurent completely alone and with nothing to his name.

The other picture was just as faded and creased into four sections. It was the only photo of his father that he had, one his mother held onto until she passed. Aleron had been a young man dressed in his army uniform in the photo, and Laurent wished this hadn’t been the one that was kept. He felt like it was the picture’s fault that Auguste went off to join the army, the reason he ended up dead. 

But still, he kept it. It gave him strength sometimes, knowing that his father fought bravely, surviving some of the worst conditions a person could live through. Though it was a war that took him, he had survived over ten years in service. Laurent was bitter but proud.

Taking both frames, he held them close to his chest, closing his eyes to fight off the imminent tears that would find themselves on his pillow no matter what. 

He was alone.

# ♢♢♢♢

Considering that Laurent did not have a car, he did most of his daily errands on foot. Going down the street to the laundromat, the grocery store four blocks away, and other little things he was doing for the old woman in the building, his morning had been full. With a collapsible basket full of clothes on his back, arms full of bags that would definitely leave imprints for hours, he was walking back home. It was two blocks away, doable.

After making it across the street, he had to stop and rest Why did groceries have to be so damn heavy?

Laurent looked up at the sky, his eyes finding shapes in the clouds. A honk brought him abruptly back to reality, and he looked to the street for the culprit. 

A bright red Rolls Royce sat in the middle of the street like a gold brick among copper coins. The window rolled down and a head of curly hair popped out, massive expensive sunglasses adorning most of the face. But not even the glasses could throw Laurent off. He knew exactly who it was.

“Need a lift?” called Damen, a grin on his face.

“No, thank you. I’m good. Keep driving before you get robbed.” It wasn’t that kind of neighborhood, but Laurent had to get rid of him somehow.

“Oh come on, Laurent. That’s more shit than any one person should be carrying.”

Laurent, in a bout of stubbornness, picked up the milk he had set down and turned to keep walking. Damen followed alongside the curb. 

“ Look, I’m really sorry I got you in trouble on Saturday. I shouldn’t have held you up from your work. Come on, just get in. I’ll take you home.”

Laurent didn’t even look at him, just continued on walking. Truth be told, he was embarrassed and didn’t want Damen to see his shabby apartment. The last thing he needed was to be judged by a client on his living conditions.

He saw the car pulling away out of his peripheral vision. He figured Damen finally gave up and was turning around. That is until someone walked right in front of him.

“If you won’t get in, then at least let me walk you home. That really does look heavy,” said Damen.

Laurent stopped and stared. He knew Damen was not going to give in. “Fine. But just to the stairs.”

“Stairs? Yeah, how about to your door. I’m not gonna let you go up the stairs with all of this.”

God, why was he like this? Laurent just wanted to drop everything and run. But, he wouldn’t. No, instead he held out an arm of groceries for Damen to take as much as he pleased. He took everything, including the milk, but left Laurent the lightest bag. 

“Are you not afraid that you’re gonna come back to your car on blocks?” Laurent asked, not looking at Damen as they began walking.

“Nope.”

“Not even a few dings?”

“Nothing I can’t fix or replace.”

Laurent was sure that Damen could replace the entire car if he so pleased. Or just buy another on a whim. Laurent was sure he did so often.

The two walked in silence for the few blocks to Laurent’s building. Laurent lead them up the front steps to the door and unlocked it. 

“Okay, just leave it right here. I’ll be fine.”

Damen did as he was told, not arguing this time. But it didn’t mean he’d stay quiet.

“Can I take you out for lunch? I feel really bad about getting you in trouble. 

Laurent had a feeling that Damen would not leave him alone unless he accepted something.

“If I go, will you not follow me around? ”

Damen’s face lit up like the sun. “Yes of course!” 

“And I suppose you want to go now?”

“Well, I’m free” He checked his ridiculous watch (that Laurent was sure costed more than a pretty penny. “And lunch is in an hour, so it’s preferable?”

Sighing, Laurent nodded, hauling up the bags into his arms. “Alright well, let me go put all of this away...You can go grab your car.”

“Shall I ring up to you when I’m back?”

“Absolutely not. You do not need to feast your eyes on my life. I’ll be out in twenty minutes.” He didn’t need to know his apartment number either.

Damen just nodded, once again not arguing. He took off down the steps and down the street towards his car.

Laurent watched him for a moment and then closed the door.

After all of the groceries were away and he decided the laundry could wait until he got back, he went to his closet to figure out what to wear. What did one wear for a lunch date? 

Wait...date? It wasn’t a fucking date. Damen just felt bad for something that wasn’t even bad at all.

He settled on changing out of sweatpants and into jeans, pulling on nice v-neck as well. It wasn’t like they were going anywhere fancy. It was just lunch. Right?

Damen was parked right outside when Laurent came down, the car still running. He didn’t entirely feel right getting into something so expensive, but Damen got out and ran around to his side, opening the door for him.

“Such a gentleman,” said Laurent, blatantly joking in a monotone.

Damen only grinned, then closed the door as soon as he was in. They were off to somewhere of Damen’s choice, which Laurent figured would be someplace more in the mid-range of things, cost wise. Nothing crazy.

After thirty minutes of driving, Laurent realized he had been completely wrong They pulled up to a beautiful building with a fancy sign saying that it was a steakhouse. Much of its seating was outdoors on a raised, covered patio. Ivy wrapped up and around anything it could. 

“What is…”

“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t been to a steakhouse.”

Laurent turned to look at Damen, eyelids low. “I have. But not one that looks like your bill will be a minimum of two hundred dollars.”

Damen shrugged and got out of the car, Laurent following.

Laurent didn’t say another word until they were seated. Their table was close to a tree growing out of a cropped place in the cement, lights strung elegantly through the branches. The table was polished iron and did not sway when he touched it. 

Damen asked for the day’s wine selection so comfortably, Laurent felt that he must here often. 

After ordering drinks -Laurent insisted on water- Damen looked at him. “So what do you think so far?”

Laurent looked over Damen, examining his wrinkle-free button-up shirt, the sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing jeans as well, but of a darker wash. 

“I feel very underdressed.”

“You look great. So what are you feeling? Steak? Seafood? They have the best clam chowder here.”

Damen went on about the menu, but Laurent couldn’t seem to focus on what he was saying. He was looking at the other’s face now, admiring his beauty.

“Or they have salads.”

Laurent realized he spaced out enough that he hadn’t really heard Damen at all. “Um...You know, I’ll give the clam chowder a try.”

Damen smiled and nodded.

They both ordered their food, then Damen crossed his arms on the table and looked directly at Laurent. “So…” Damen didn’t say anything else, his eyes seeming to search for something to say.

The silence made it rather awkward, so Laurent decided to speak up.

“You know...I think you’re really throwing all of this out of proportion. I didn’t exactly get in trouble,” said Laurent. “You really don’t owe me anything.”

Damen bit his lip, looking down to the table. “Well...I figured-- actually, I really wanted to bring you out because we just have not gotten off well...I mean, we did at the club but--”

“I’m going to stop you right there.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just…” Damen took a breath before continuing, “I really like you, Laurent. That night at the club...I wasn’t drunk at all. I hadn’t even had a sip of anything until after you came up to me.”

Laurent was very confused now. 

“I was only at the club because one of my buddies got a huge promotion, so we all went out to celebrate. I wasn’t feeling well, so I didn’t drink anything. Then you came along. I knew you were drunk. I pulled you away at some point to make sure you were alright, but you insisted on being as close to me as you could. The way you looked at me...I couldn’t get your eyes out of my head.”

Damen stared him in the eyes, the ever-present smile on his lips. “I’m sorry I’m coming on so strongly. I don’t want there to be any sort of tension or anything between us.”

“I...I don’t know what to say.” What could he say? Laurent never had any sort of confrontation like this. He was 23 with no idea whatsoever how to react to information like this. 

“Well...we could start with a question,” Damen said when Laurent remained silent. “Would you go out with me if I asked?” Laurent could see he was serious from the look in his eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t. I don’t want to pressure Not if this makes you uncomfortable. I’ll take you home right now and won’t say a word.”

Laurent could hardly believe how sweet all of this was, but so confusing. Damen was being a genuine as he could, and Laurent just did not know how to react.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” asked Laurent.

Damen nodded. “Of course. I want you to know that I will respect whatever your decision is.”

Their food was placed before them not long after, and Laurent wasn’t sure he’d smelt something so good in such a long time. Damen offered him some steak off of his plate, which Laurent hesitantly accepted. Steak for lunch was not something he was used to by any means.

Lunch had been delicious. The topic of going out was not brought up again, nor the club. Instead, they had conversations about books they had both read, debating characters and lore. Laurent also discovered that Damen played the violin and cello. He revealed that he learned to play the piano for his mother. And so much more.

Laurent knew that he found Damen attractive, and the other man had already made his feelings clear. But Laurent wondered to himself, what was pulling him to Damen? Why couldn’t he pull away like he meant to? Was it his sharp, masculine face and charming curly hair? His very muscular frame? His height? 

Chances were, it was all of it. He found the entirety of Damen attractive. And by the time they left the restaurant, he realized that he was also into what was on the inside. Damen had such a warm, caring heart. He was smart and knew just what to say. He was strong in more ways than just physically. 

When they pulled up to the front of Laurent’s apartment building, Laurent looked at Damen and actually smiled a little bit. 

“Thank you so much...I had a really good time. I guess I’ll see you on Tuesday?” 

Damen nodded. “I did too.” There he went, biting his lip again. Laurent really liked when he did that. “Tuesday it is.”

Laurent had to get out of the car before he said anything stupid, shutting the door. He ran up the steps to the building’s door, turning to see that Damen had rolled down the window. He waved and Damen waved back.

Once he was inside, Laurent realized just how much his heart was racing. Had he really just gone to lunch with Damen? Was his team going to wring his neck if he said anything about it? Should he let something like this even slip at work? What was he supposed to do?

Then he let his thoughts slip back to that lip bite and the way Damen’s eyes seemed to smile every time he looked at him. 

 

Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Gimme some love with a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good one. I promise!!

Laurent waited eagerly for Tuesday to come. He felt like he was back in high school when he had been crushing on some guy he happened to make friends with in a class. Always giddy and excited to get back. Only now, he was an adult, and he was only going because it was his job to be there.

Then finally, Tuesday arrived. Laurent was doing his best to keep his cool, but he was sure his team probably noticed his stiff behavior. They didn’t comment on it, though.

When they arrived at Damen’s mansion, Laurent quickly unloaded the supplies and brought them inside. He went upstairs to start taking care of the sheets, hoping to eventually run into a certain someone. 

One bedroom, two, five. No one. 

Was Damen even home?

Laurent took the sheets downstairs to start the first load, then came back up to replace the master bedroom’s sheets. He found the comforter and pillows strewn across the bed and the floor. There were sleep clothes also on the floor and he could see that the dressers had been opened. Still, there was no sign of anyone. 

Damen was not here. Perhaps he had business to attend to. It was okay. No big deal. Laurent couldn’t be mad at that. Just because he was rich didn’t mean he didn’t have work to do. 

So Laurent continued on with his own work, albeit a little disappointed. Before he knew it, the day was over, and Damen had not come back at all.

On Saturday, it was the same. Only this time, the master bed had been completely untouched. But he still stripped them down and washed them, as instructed. It made Laurent wonder where Damen was, and if anything had happened to him. 

Apparently, Hilda was still keeping in contact with him, and getting direct orders of what he wanted them to do. But the man himself was never home. Laurent didn’t dare to ask any questions. He wasn’t exactly ready to admit to anyone that he cared about Damen or the fact that he and a client had gone on something very close to a date.

Time went on, and Laurent could find very few remnants of Damen ever being home. Laurent began to wonder if Damen was avoiding him. Perhaps he was having second thoughts about asking Laurent on a date and was now staying away, hoping that maybe Laurent would forget. 

But Laurent didn’t want to jump too far to conclusions.

It was a little hard, though.

Tim passed, and it was nearly a full month later when Laurent was out at the van, unloading some supplies, that a familiar car came up the driveway and pulled into the open garage. It could have been anyone driving, however, as the windows were so tinted, you could not tell who it was. So Laurent didn’t even fret, continuing on with his work.

He was back upstairs vacuuming when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He shut the vacuum off before looking. The large frame was unmistakable, the smile still just as heartstopping.

“Hey,” said Damen, grinning like he hadn’t been gone for over four weeks now.

Laurent exhaled and turned back to the vacuum, moving it with him as he went to unplug it. Damen followed him as he left the room, heading for the next.

“I’m sorry I was gone. I know it was confusing...and last minute,” said Damen.

And disheartening. He forgot that one. Laurent knew that Damen had no idea what it felt like after to have such a good experience, only to feel abandoned right after. Laurent had felt terrible when he realized Damen might not be coming back so long as he was around. 

“You were talking to Hilda about what you wanted us to do. You could have told m-- us something,” said Laurent, his voice dry. He didn’t once look at Damen as he plugged in the vacuum to another outlet.

“Well, I--” Damen was cut off by the sound of the vacuum starting up. He stood there, silent. 

Laurent didn’t want excuses. Or maybe he did. He didn’t know what he wanted.

When he shut the vacuum off five minutes later, Damen said nothing, but Laurent felt eyes on him. It wasn’t until he was unplugging the vacuum that Damen tried again. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted them to know anything. I didn’t...want to make trouble for you.”

Laurent turned and looked at him. “You already have. Following me around, trying to make amends for embarrassing me. Asking me out….getting my hopes up. This is a recipe for disaster. But it won’t affect you. Not at all. But my entire life can come crashing down if any of this goes sour.”

Laurent knew he looked like was about to bite Damen’s face off. He hadn’t realized just how mad this really made him feel. 

“I feel stupid for even considering wanting to go out with you. I’m don’t know if I should even be talking to you right now.” 

Damen still stood silently, brows furrowed, looking like he was choosing his next words carefully. Or maybe he was just going to turn and leave. They’d never speak again and Laurent was sure he would be okay with that. Maybe.

Instead, Damen took a step forward and looked Laurent in the eye. “I’m so sorry. I really am. I never meant for it to be like this. I know you probably don’t want to hear excuses, so I won't try and relay them. But please, don’t leave it like this. Let me prove it to you that I’m not playing around.”

Laurent didn’t know what he wanted to believe. Should he even be here listening to Damen? Should he just go back to work?

“Fine,” said Laurent. “Show me you’re not just wasting my time. Because I have better things I can be doing.”

Damen’s concerned look turned back into one of those sunshine smiles that melted Laurent’s heart every time. How could one person be so easily pleased?

“Okay. Is that still a yes to our date?” asked Damen, looking very hopeful.

“Is a date how you’re going to prove you’re not just fucking with me?” Laurent began to wonder if this was going to go too far. 

“Absolutely. I won’t let you regret it. I promise.” The man reminded Laurent of a very happy golden retriever.

They exchanged numbers before Laurent shooed Damen out, not wanting any of his coworkers to get suspicious. If they were going to do this, they were going to keep it on the down-low. Laurent did not want to lose his job, after all.

As soon as the team left the house, Laurent felt his phone buzz on his lap. He was driving, however, so he couldn’t check who it was until he was dropped off at home much later. No one else ever usually texted him, so he assumed it was Damen.

’Hey Sweet Thing. I hope you got home alright.’

Laurent snorted but smiled all the same. This guy really was a flirt but in the best kind of way. He knew how to make Laurent feel really special and warm inside.

’Yes, I am home safe’

There was a little bit of time before the next text came through. He was in the middle of making dinner.

’What’s cookin’ good lookin’? Something good I bet.’

Laurent actually burst out laughing, unable to contain his amusement. 

’My god, you are just a walking cheesy pickup line.’

Moments passed, then a multimedia message popped up. Laurent was a bit skeptical about clicking on it, not sure what he would see if he did. With a second's hesitation, he opened it to see a photo of a very red looking Damen. And the text below it had him giggling hard.

’I am very embarrassed now. Thank you for pointing out my flaws.’

Another message came in right after.

’No but really, what are you cooking? It smelt good. Also, check your door.’

Laurent stopped stirring the fettuccine noodles in the pot upon reading this message. He was easily close to being angry at Damen for dropping by like this, especially when he made it clear he didn’t want Damen in his apartment. He lowered the flame on the stove and went to the door.

There was no one on the other side, but there was a very nicely wrapped box and a massive bouquet of flowers sitting on his doormat.

He looked around the hall to see if anyone was watching him, then picked up the box and flowers, bringing them inside. The box was of considerable weight, and he could only wonder what was inside.

Deciding to wait until after dinner to open it, he took the flowers into the kitchen to find something to put them in. After they were mostly shoved into a vase (nothing he had was quite big enough to fit all of them), Laurent set them on his tiny dining table and let himself admired them. They were definitely beautiful and it made his stomach flutter with joy. 

He finished making dinner, sent a picture of the chicken alfredo to Damen, and then sat down to eat with the flowers as his date for the night. He couldn’t get over just how happy they made him. He hadn’t received any flowers since his mother had died, and those flowers had been dull, only proving to have brought down his mood. He had thrown them out before they had all wilted.

But these flowers were vibrant and cheerful. It was while he was eating and lost in his thoughts that he realized none of them were the typical rose. 

Laurent blinked before dropping his fork and pulling out his phone. He scoured websites for twenty minutes, reading through the meanings of each flower. They all had simple, cute meanings except one. 

“Amaryllis. Means splendid beauty… or worth beyond beauty,” he read aloud to himself. 

Laurent looked at the red, bell-shaped flower, admiring its brilliant color. He wondered if Damen had known what he was doing when he picked this particular flower. 

Laurent blushed hard at the thought.

He went back and finished his dinner, then went to wash the dishes before remembering the box on the coffee table. It was plain white with a bright red bow on its top, making it stick out sorely in his dingy apartment. 

There could be anything inside, and Laurent couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was. So he carefully gripped the sides of the lid and began to lift it up. 

With the lid tossed beside him on the couch, he peered over the edge of the box as though there could be something dangerous inside. Nothing came snapping out at him, so that was a good sign. 

He pulled away tissue paper to reveal an assortment of different sizes of boxes inside, all labeled with numbers. There was one large envelope tucked into the side of the box with the words: “Read first”

So, he picked up the envelope and opened it up, pulling out the card. It read: 

 

_You said you wanted me to prove that I am not wasting your time._  
_There are a total of five gifts inside -one for each day until our date._  
_I truly hope you enjoy each one._  
-D 

 

The card was handwritten and looked like Laurent imagined Damen’s handwriting to be. No messy scribbles, but no curly loops of a fancy script, either. It was charming in its own right.

Looking back into the large box, Laurent spotted the box labeled ‘1’. Lifting it out, he looked over it. It was maybe about the size of his entire hand. It was wrapped neatly with a ribbon.

He tugged on the ribbon until it came loose, letting it fall. He wasn’t as hesitant in opening this one, but he almost wished he had been. Inside was a pair of sapphire studs set in gold. All real, he knew. They were not delicate but still managed to not be gaudy. 

Laurent realized that Damen must have seen that his ears were pierced. He noticed below the earrings, there was another note. 

 

_You don’t remember this, but on the night we met, you were wearing blue earrings. They glittered in the light of the club while we danced. Every now and then, I think back to the way you looked with your head thrown back, the lights hitting them just right._  
_You lost one at some point, and you looked very sad. The other, you left in my pocket, telling me it was for good luck._  
_It worked._  
_So here’s a replacement to return some luck to you._  
_-D_

 

Laurent remembered then that he had indeed put in earrings that night. He had no reason to wear another pair since, and so he had yet to notice his blue ones were missing. They had been a gift from his friend, Nicaise. 

Looking at the new pair, he couldn’t help but admire them. They were absolutely stunning. He’d have to save them for a proper occasion.

Sighing pleasantly, he placed the little box back inside the big box and replaced the lid. Setting the huge thing down beside the couch, he moved to lay down, hands covering his face. Was this really happening? 

 

# ♢♢♢♢

 

The week passed, Laurent opening one box every day after he’d settled down from work. Each gift made his heart hurt with joy. How could this man that he hardly even knew feel so strongly about him already? What had he done that night at the club to have Damen falling so hard and wanting him so badly?

Every night, he could only wonder. 

Laurent never mentioned the gifts to Damen when they were on the phone each night. He only thanked him for the flowers and had left it at that. He didn’t tell him how often his gaze slipped to the dining table to look at them...or that he ended up moving them to the coffee table where he could see them from his bed as he fell asleep.

Finally, Saturday rolled around, and Laurent was on the box labeled ‘5’. Since he had the day off, he sat on his bed, still in his pajamas despite the hour, and held the last box in his hands. He recalled all the other gifts: the earrings, an old book of tales, the bath bombs and bath salts, candles, and facemasks.

Laurent had wondered how Damen knew he would actually enjoy all of this stuff. Surely he did. And boy, did Laurent make use of all of it already.

Now, as he pulled the ribbon from the fifth and final box, he had no idea what to expect. The box itself was of an indiscernible size and it wasn’t very heavy, nor light. 

The lid was lifted and pulled away from the paper as he had done four times before and found a cookbook. It wasn’t one of those normal ones you could just pick off a shelf at the bookstore. No, it had its cloth cover sewn on, and the binding was strong As he carefully looked through the pages, he saw the that the recipes were not handwritten, but carefully typed out. They were recipes of all sorts, some he’d never even heard of. And he’d gone through a cookbook or two in his lifetime.

Picking out the card sticking from the pages, he read through:

 

_Laurent,_  
_You talked about a lot of things during our night together. One of the things I remember you spoke most fondly of was cooking. You said it was very personal to you._  
_This is only a copy, but the recipes are very personal to me. I hope you like them as much as I do._  
_-D_

 

Hours later, Laurent went to sift through his meager closet for something to wear for their date. He had one particular outfit in mind that would be fitting for the occasion, but when he pulled the shirt from the closet, he realized how moth-eaten it’d gotten from hanging around, unused.

“Oh no…” He said, laying the ruined shirt on his dresser before searching for something else, and finding nothing. He only had t-shirts and some particularly slutty outfits he’d saved for a rainy day. Nothing that was good enough for a date. Nothing good enough to be seen out with Damen. 

He went and picked up his wallet, looking for cash. There was only a few one’s inside. That was all of the spare money he had. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with three dollars…” he tossed the wallet onto the kitchen table, turning to face the rest of his apartment. He needed to breathe, but he was feeling so frustrated. 

After all of the gifts and the flowers, he couldn't just go and ask Damen to reschedule their date until he could afford to buy a new shirt. Not to mention how much he’d been looking forward to this. This past week of work had felt especially taxing, but the thought of getting to spend time with Damen had really kept him going.

Laurent went to lay down on the bed and tried to figure out a solution. Minutes passed, but nothing came to mind, and unfortunately, his phone began to buzz before sounding off its facetime notification. 

“Fuck,” Laurent said aloud to the empty apartment.

He reached over slowly and picked up the phone, groaning before pressing the button to answer.

“Well hello, there cutie pie. Did you just wake up?” said Damen. The man’s hair was wet and he looked like he was in the bathroom. He had just got out of the shower, and damn, was he blowing Laurent away.

“No. I’ve been up for a while. Just lazing around, enjoying my extra day off.” 

Damen smiled at this. “Oooh, I see. So just laying around in bed, huh? Are you even going to want to get out of bed?” He chuckled, stopping Laurent’s breathing for just a second.

“Hmm, I dunno. Maybe if you give me a good enough reason to. Where are we going? Or is it a surprise like everything else?” asked Laurent. 

“It’s a surprise, of course.”

Laurent refrained from sighing. What was he supposed to do? He figured that he could bum some money off of his neighbor, but he didn't know how much to borrow. Damen wasn’t giving him any clue as to how dressed-up he should be.

He realized that his thought process must have shown on his face as Damen was frowning.

“Is something wrong?” Damen asked. “Whatever it is, I can help...if you need it.”

He was really sweet. His week of gifts and constant offers to help make that much very obvious.

“No, I--....Yes...No. I mean…” Laurent let out a shaky sigh. God, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want some pity party because he couldn’t even afford a decent dress shirt. He already pitied himself enough. Today was supposed to be a good day.

Damen only frowned more at his fumbling. “Do you want me to come over?”

“No! I mean...No, It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just...having a clothing crisis. Nothing I can’t figure out. Don’t worry about it.” 

By the look on Damen’s face, he did worry about it.

“Hey...Don’t be afraid to ask for something if you need it. I’m not here to judge you. I know you’ve got it rough. In case all those cards I gave weren’t clear, you were very open with me about your life. I know more about it that you probably want me to.”

Laurent wanted to hang up. He felt so embarrassed, and just wanted to hide away. But he didn’t. He just laid his phone down on the bed beside him, changing Damen’s view from his face to the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want anything. He just wanted to be able to show up to this date and feel good about himself.

“Laurent? I’m coming over in an hour, okay?” The man’s voice was so calm and soothing.

Laurent couldn’t turn him down. “Okay…” was all he said.

The line never went dead. Laurent heard background noises coming through the speakers and he listened as Damen did his thing, occasionally hearing him mumble to himself. It was cute when Laurent felt anything but.

And just as promised, Damen showed up an hour later, ringing up to his apartment. Laurent sat up and looked down at what he was wearing - an old faded t-shirt and plain pajama pants. There was no point in trying to change. He was positive he had bedhead still, but he didn’t care.

He went and opened the door downstairs, letting Damen in but not looking at him. Laurent turned to lead the way back to his apartment but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“Can I hug you?” the man asked him, not even sounding the least bit nervous to ask. 

Laurent wished he had that sort of confidence. He shook his head and continued on. Once they were both inside his place, Laurent realized Damen had a box under his arm, which he promptly held out to him. 

“Go take a shower. We’ll leave when you’re ready, okay?” said Damen.

Laurent took the box from him. It reminded him of the ones his mother would give him on Christmas Eve. There had always been a brand new set of pajamas inside. 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable...somewhere. I forgot to fold up my bed,” said Laurent before heading for the bathroom. 

He didn’t look in the box until after he was out of the shower. There was a hastily written note on top that said, _‘It reminded me of you.’_

So he pulled aside the tissue paper and pulled out a piece of cream fabric. It was a bit sheer but of good quality. He realized that it was a dress shirt made of silk. It was stunning. Next, he pulled a pair of black pants from the box, and after dressing into both, he realized just how fitting the outfit was. He felt...good.

Leaving the bathroom, he quickly landed his eyes on Damen. “It’s a bit creepy that you seemed to know my clothing size.”

Damen looked up from his phone, eyes wide with surprise that did not falter when he finally met Laurent’s gaze. “Wow...it looks than I imagined. Also, to be fair, I did my best to guess? The pants probably should’ve been a size bigger...but it all looks so good on you.”

Laurent went to his shoe rack, choosing a pair of nice black loafers that he’d never worn before and slipped them on.

Then he looked in the mirror on the wall. 

“I don’t know if I can…”

“Don’t be silly,” said Damen. “This outfit was practically made for you.”

Laurent could not keep the little smile off of his face as they left the building and got into Damen’s car. Laurent really got to appreciate the casual pair of slacks and the rolled up sleeves of Damen’s button up as they drove. He got to see him like this a few times before, and he was sure he’d never tire of the look.

This time, Laurent didn’t pay attention to where they were going. He was too busy thinking about what had just happened and how good he felt. He didn’t come back to reality until Damen pulled over. He realized that they were on a country road, nothing around them but trees and grass and in the distance, a farm.

Laurent didn’t ask where they were or what they were doing. Damen got out and came around to open his door, helping him out, and then Laurent watched as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a basket and a thick wool blanket. It was completely clear now.

They set out the blanket in the middle of the field and sat down, Damen pulling out plates and utensils from the basket, then containers of food. 

“I hope you like moussaka. Or, at least I hope you’ll like it.”

Laurent looked at the dish as it was opened. It looked absolutely delicious. “I can’t say I’ve ever had it.”

“My mother used to make it all the time. She taught me how. Now I make it for special occasions.” Damen looked at him with a warm smile.

Laurent blushed and looked away. 

The food was served carefully by Damen, who insisted Laurent take the first bite. Laurent was in love with the taste and felt as though he could eat this every day and never tire of it. 

They both exchanged little glances as they ate, Laurent unable to help his from smile breaking through. This was turning out to be a better night that he could have imagined. He had expected Damen to take him somewhere with tiny tables, horrid romantic lighting, and too many pieces of silverware to be managed. This was so much more personal. 

When they finished eating, Damen leaned back onto his palms and stared at Laurent, who couldn’t help but stare back. 

“You...did like it, right?” asked Damen.

Laurent nodded and smiled. “It was very good. It’s a Greek dish, right? I haven’t tried anything like that before. I didn’t think you cooked.”

Damen chuckled. “Yeah. I cook a lot, actually. Well, if I’m not going out. Gotta make a good impression on a first date though, you know? What better way than to cook up a dish from your homeland.”

Laurent tilted his head at the admission. He hadn’t thought Damen was only an entitled rich boy, but it was nice to have confirmation. “Perhaps...we can cook together next time.” 

They sat and talked until the sun began to set behind the mountains in the distance. The glow on Damen’s skin and hair was something Laurent wished he would never forget. 

Damen turned his head away from the sun and sat upright. He looked to Laurent. “Can I...Can I sit by you?” he asked.

Laurent had been expecting something else, something he would have been much more hesitant about. But then he was quickly reminded that Damen very sweet and taking it slow.

“Yes,” Laurent answered.

Damen moved until they sat side by side, close, but not too close. 

Silence fell between then again. It was comfortable. 

Laurent was beginning to think that he was making one of the better decisions in his life, letting Damen in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Leave me some loooooove with a comment!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YA'LL READY TO MELT?  
> OF COURSE YOU ARE.  
> ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL BABES!

Laurent was sure he’d had crappier days than this. He had worked as a janitor for nearly four fucking years; he’d thought he’d seen it all. Apparently, he had not. Nothing compared to the absolute filth that lay before him. 

His boss had called him at five in the morning with news that his team’s regular cleaning assignment had been canceled in lieu of another job. One that started within the hour. Laurent would be paid extra for the job, of course. Laurent, half awake, and always in need of a little extra cash, agreed.

Fully awake and only smelling the stench from the van, he wished he hadn’t.

A god damn septic cleanup. Laurent could not believe what the hell he signed up for so early in the morning. Even through the mask, the smell was so pungent, and he knew it would only get worse as the day got warmer.

“Alright ladies, put your masks on! The smell is going to be something to get used to,” Hilda said from the driver’s seat, pulling on her own mask. 

The first hour in the destroyed house was harsh; not even the industrial-strength fans the team had brought in helped. The bathroom and a good portion of the hall had been absolutely flooded with nasty fluids and waste of all sorts. Laurent tried hard not to think about what was floating around. 

Laurent threw up all of his meals that probably dated back to last night. And after a couple episodes of dry heaving, with his eyes red and watery, he was sure he was getting used to it now. He honestly felt like he died a little on the inside.

By lunchtime, the team was still there and nearly done. Laurent did not feel like eating ever again. Hilda had to practically force the burger and fries down his throat, telling him that he needed his energy. Eventually, he broke and ate slowly. 

With their hour-long break, he looked at his phone and decided to call Damen while he ate. The other man normally called him around this time anyway, and it would be nice to hear Damen’s voice after nothing but the h-vacs for hours.

He selected the contact and called, taking a bite of his burger while the line rang.

Damen’s voicemail eventually answer. Laurent just shrugged, figuring that maybe he was having lunch with a client or on the other line. He’d give him a bit. Ten minutes later, he called again. Again, Damen’s voicemail picked up.

It was a little strange. Damen always answered his phone, even when at the office. Or he’d send a text if he was busy and couldn’t answer. Laurent had learned that much in the past few weeks since their first date.

He finished off his food and sat back in the seat of the van and tried again. Nothing. He was beginning to get a little worried, but Hilda was round up the team to start up work again.

Laurent looked at his phone one last time, hoping to see Damen’s little chat head showing. Nothing. He sighed, leaving his phone in the van and headed back into the disaster. 

Finally, after nine long hours, the team was done. They had done the best they could, but the flooring would need to be replaced, as would the drywall in most of the affected areas. Laurent was glad it wasn’t his tiny apartment. But it was a job well done.

The ladies all decided to go out for a drink, which Laurent declined. He was far too tired and far too grossed out to want to do anything but go home and soak in the bath for the rest of the day.

Laurent wanted so badly to just flop down on his futon and sleep forever when he got back to his apartment, but he knew he reeked. So, he went straight for the bathroom, taking a quick shower to get all the grime off first, and then running himself a bath, the water as hot as he could stand. He put in the last of the bath salts and a bath bomb from Damen as well. After the day he’d had, he deserved it. 

The water felt so good on his skin, his tired limbs finally relaxing, and he slipped further down in the water. Letting his eyes close and mind drift, Laurent’s memory took him to last Saturday when the team had been cleaning Damen’s house. 

Damen was usually found swimming on Saturdays, and while the rest of the team made a point to keep out of the client’s way, Laurent always managed to find himself sweeping the patio, even if there was nothing to sweep.

It wasn’t very inconspicuous, but Damen would always swim up to the edge of the pool and talk to him while he worked. And just this past Saturday, Damen had gracefully lifted himself out of the pool. A stronger man would have been able to look away, to pretend at professionalism, but Damen’s chest looked like it had been carved by the gods, and Laurent was weak. He was very weak for the drops of water that had cut lines across Damen’s chest, then down to the v-lines of his hips. Damen’s skin had looked so warm. 

He was so beautiful and so unaware of it. More often than not, Laurent had no idea how to handle it. 

It was hard to imagine how someone like Damen, with all of his money, handsome features, and compassion that would have anyone swooning...chose him. Him! Damen had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be with Laurent for all the time he was allowed. Dinner on Saturday, lunch on Sunday. Once, there had been a late-night run to a 24-hour donut shop during the week when neither of them could sleep. Laurent was always catching himself picking up his phone to text Damen and was answering his calls as often as he was able.

Laurent smiled to himself, eyes still closed, slipping further down into the tub. Thoughtful, caring, majestic Damen, with his smile that outshone the sun. Glistening olive skin, and perfect curly brown hair. And those v-lines.

The bathwater was still warm when ringing brought him back from his daydreams, and he immediately sat up. Damen! It had to be! Laurent quickly got out of the bath, soaking wet, but he didn’t care as he went to grab his phone from the coffee table. He pounded on the answer button until it finally showed that it answered.

Laurent composed himself as best he could, so as to not sound frantic. “Damen? Where have you been? I was...worried,” he said quietly at the end. 

There was a bit of a grunt on the other end before Damen finally answered. “I’m at work. Sorry. It’s been a little rough today. There were three meetings back-to-back. It’s been a nightmare. No one should have to do endure that.”

Laurent nearly sighed with relief. He was just working. Thank god.

“I can’t imagine how that is. You sound tired though, so I assume it’s exhausting.”

“Yeah,” said Damen through a yawn. “I managed to slip away. I wanted to call and see how you were doing. I saw your missed calls and I got a bit worried.”

Laurent sighed this time, exhausted. “I had a rough day at work too. I was called in early...I had a very shitty job - literally - to do today. My usual jobs were canceled, so I was cleaning up shit for nine hours.”

“Aw. Are you home now?” asked Damen.

“Yes. I took a shower to get rid of most of it. I didn’t feel clean enough, so I was just soaking in the bath when you called.”

There was some shuffling in the background. “Oh? Did you use the chalis muscle relaxers? They work the best at times like this.”

“Yes, of course. Finished off the bag. And a bath bomb.” Laurent was smiling. He loved talking to Damen. His voice was always so soothing and it made Laurent feel at ease.

“I’ll have to get you some more--” The was muffled talking from Damen’s side, and Laurent stayed quiet, trying to listen. He heard Damen respond to someone before finally coming back to him. 

“I’m sorry, Laurent. They’re dragging me back in, whether I like it or not. What do you say to dinner later? My place. I’ll let you know when I should be free.”

“Sounds good to me. Stay strong. I’ll see you then.” 

“I can’t wait to see you.”

Laurent blushed hard and said a quick goodbye before ending the call. It was still so very hard to believe this - Damen - was real sometimes. It was still new, and good.

He slipped back into the bath water to muse on the crazy idea that someone like Damen was very real and becoming very much a part of his life. And for the first time, he was going to Damen’s place, and it wouldn’t be for work. Absolutely insane.

Hours later, Damen texted him that he was home and that Laurent could come over whenever. Laurent didn’t want to see too eager, but he was. He quickly went and dressed into something comfortable, but still appropriate to be out in and then jumped on the train to get to the other side of the city. It took nearly an hour, but finally, he was on a transit that would drop him off down the road from Damen’s place. 

From the bus stop, he walked for five more minutes to the mansion’s gates, punching in the security code, and made his way up the driveway. When he arrived at Damen’s door, he took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. 

And then he waited.

He was tempted to ring the bell again, but then, the door opened wide, a smiling face meeting him on the other side.

Damen was looking a little rough...but in a good way. He was still dressed for an office but wore no suit jacket, nor a tie. The buttons on his shirt were undone far enough that Laurent got a good view of a broad chest. He was already stripped of his shoes, just wearing his black socks, and his usually tamed curls were all askew, as though he’d been running his hands through it all day.

Laurent couldn’t help but smile back a bit at him as Damen invited inside. It didn’t feel awkward, coming into the massive house. It was likely due to the fact that he’d been coming to clean the house for over two months now, but he still felt like he should feel at least a little nervous. 

“You smell really good,” commented Damen. “Is it one of the bath bombs?”

“The rose and jasmine one. And a melon face mask.” Laurent answered, feeling a different kind of butterflies in his stomach.

“Smells great. You’re practically glowing.” Damen led the way to the kitchen, though Laurent hardly needed it at this point. He knew where every room in the massive place was.

“Alright, what are we making?” asked Damen, leaning on the kitchen counter. “For our first date, I made something from my Greek origins. What if we made something from yours?”

Laurent considered this for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I suppose that would be appropriate. Have you got any French recipes, or shall I search for a few?”

Damen stood up straight and turned to open a cabinet. Inside was a very large collection of books and binders, all full of what Laurent assumed were recipes. He looked on in awe and thought of the one cookbook he’d taken from his mother's kitchen before everything was sold off. And now, the one that Damen gave him. Damen had an entire library in his kitchen, just for cooking.

Damen searched a couple of the shelves, a finger sliding over the bindings until he pulled one book out. “Cooking with the French,” he read out loud. “Sound good to you?”

Laurent smiled and nodded. “Yep, let's find something.”

Damen set the book down and opened it up, Laurent coming to his side to see the pages as well. They looked for a little while, Laurent explaining a few dishes here and there. But eventually, they settled on Coq Au Vin Blanc. 

“What does that mean?” asked Damen with a little smirk. He was looking at Laurent, making him blush just the slightest. 

“Chicken in a white wine sauce,” he answered.

“Oh, I see. Interesting. Read it to me. What do we need? I’ll get it out.”

Laurent picked up the book, resting it on his forearm as he turned to lean back on the counter. He read the ingredients out to Damen, waiting for him to find each item before going on.

Once all the ingredients were out on the counter, as well as some bowls and a cutting board, they began.

Laurent took to preparing the chicken while Damen cooked the bacon. They made small talk about their days, sharing a few laughs over the awful stories. While Laurent looked around for a knife to use for the carrots, he became curious.

“Damen?”

Damen looked up from chopping the freshly cooked bacon with a hum. 

“What do you actually do? Like, I can see you make crazy money, but...what is it that you do to earn it?”

Putting his knife down, Damen walked over to Laurent, placing a hand on his side as he reached for a drawer beside him. Laurent blushed but tried to hide it behind his hand. 

Damen handed him a knife from the drawer, which he took with a small thank you. 

“What do I do? I’m a corporate lawyer. I handle the legal business for large companies and keep them in check with the law. Fun stuff like that. It requires a lot of meetings.”

Laurent blinked and nodded. “Okay so, who in the hell do you work for that you live in a place like this? Because this is absolutely insane and there is just no way.” He was impressed, but not convinced. There had to be something else.

Damen stopped and looked at Laurent with an amused smile. “My father’s company has many investments. And from other companies, you’d know if I told you their names.”

He went to finished the last bit of bacon before bringing it over. “But there’s also my father’s design company - he’s in fashion. I’m working to take over it, or at least the business side of it, which could happen soon.”

Laurent frowned at this. “Is…”

“He’s dying. We’ve poured money into trying to find a cure, but nothing has helped. His health has rapidly declined in the last month.” Damen’s casual tone had turned sad and helpless. 

Laurent knew the feeling but wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m sorry. I--...I know how that feels. Losing someone to untreatable circumstances.” 

He turned back to the counter and began chopping the carrot with ease, trying to find a way to get his mind off the topic. The last thing Laurent wanted was to bring Damen down with him. “We don’t have to talk about it,” he said after a few seconds of silence.

Laurent could feel that Damen was hurting because he was feeling the same way. He decided to be the stronger person and pull them out of the hole. 

Then he felt a hand on the middle of his back and warmth all along his side. Damen was looking over his shoulder, watching him chop.

“You’re very good at that. I can’t say the same for myself.”

“I can teach you how? There’s a technique to it. Here.”

He handed Damen the knife and placed his hand over his, then one palm on top of the blade. Laurent took his time, slowly showing Damen the motion of cutting, talking him through it a little bit before letting him loose on another carrot. It was a little rough at first, but after a few cuts, Damen got the hang of it.

“Wow, so that’s how she always did it. I used to watch my mom, but I could never wrap my head around how. Thank you so much for teaching me.” Damen’s gloomy aura had completely disappeared now, nearly as quickly as it had shown up.

“Of course. I grew up prepping food with my mom and brother. We always had a garden in the backyard with fresh veggies. So I had to learn to chop and mince. I’ll show you whatever you want.”

Damen didn’t try to push further on the topic of his family, which Laurent was grateful for. They moved onto the next steps of the recipe, and after ten more minutes of chopping and measuring out oils, everything was in the pan to begin cooking. 

Laurent got to handle the pan, being the most familiar with the dish. Damen sat on a stool at the island and just watched him.

Dinner was served thirty minutes later with thick slabs of french bread and a glass of wine each. Laurent had been a little hesitant on the wine but decided just a little bit wouldn’t hurt.

They ate blissfully, the taste of their creation seeming to be absolutely divine. Maybe it was just the knowledge that they had made it together that made it that much better, or the conversation still flowing between them.

Laurent couldn’t stop looking up from his meal to look at Damen from over the lit candles he had found somewhere. Everything about this moment was filled with an amber hue. Sitting and having dinner that you made with someone you were coming to care for was a feeling Laurent had never experienced before. It would be forever burned into his memory.

Every so often, he’d catch Damen looking at him as well, which lead to a shared smile before they would look away and back down at their food. Laurent wanted to say something. Anything. He wanted to tell Damen how the man made him feel. How much he’d give for this meal to never end. What he would do to...hold his hand right now. 

Damen refilled his wine glass before offering the bottle to Laurent. Laurent shook his head.

“I shouldn’t,” he said with a small smile. 

Damen didn’t push, just smiled and gave a nod. 

How could one man be so perfect, Laurent wondered. And how had he not been snatched up by the first beautiful woman that caught his eye? 

When dinner was finished, they both stood and cleared the table. Laurent insisted on putting everything into the dishwasher, so Damen left off to where the kitchen turned into a sitting area. A moment passed before music began to play. It was slow, meaningful music from the 80’s. He knew the song well, due to his brother’s obsession with that era of music.

Damen turned back to him, beckoning him over with that same charming smile. Laurent gladly obliged.

“Dance with me,” said Damen when Laurent stood before him.

Laurent blushed, which it seemed was all he ever did around Damen. He nodded, a little hesitant, but held out his hand for Damen to take and pull their bodies closer. As they began to sway, Laurent worked on releasing the tension from his shoulders, on calming the shortness in his breath. He was caught in Damen’s eyes as the man began to sing quietly with the song. 

_“Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now. When the world comes in, they come, they come to build a wall between us. We know they won't win.”_

Laurent was swooning internally, feeling so much emotion in his mind and heart. It was becoming a struggle to not trip on his own feet, even though they weren’t moving that much. He wanted so badly to move in closer and lay his head on Damen’s chest, to keep dancing even as the song faded out. It wouldn’t matter what came on next; he just wanted to be there with Damen.

They eventually did stop, three songs later, sitting down on the couch facing one another. Their eyes were still locked, but Laurent was having a hard time keeping his open. 

“You okay?” asked Laurent, seeing something in Damen’s sleepy eyes that he couldn’t quite discern.

“With you...yes. I’ve never felt better.”

Laurent couldn’t keep the happiness from finally appearing on his face. He felt the same.

“I’m glad.”

They both settled back into the couch, their arms touching as Damen put some movie on. Laurent finally gained the courage to let his head slip down onto Damen’s shoulder. Neither said a thing, content as they were.

The last thing Laurent remembered that night was feeling something soft and warm being pulled over him, and arm resting lightly around his body.

# ♢♢♢♢

Gentle movements stirred Laurent from sleep, his eyes opening a little bit to see that light was shining into the room. It was not as bright as it normally was, the curtains probably still partially pulled closed. He was so grateful for that.

He moved just the slightest, getting comfortable again so he could fall back asleep until his alarm went off. But then he realized that he was not laying on a pillow. It was far firmer and warmer. Laurent lifted his head, confused, to see a familiar dress shirt and broad chest rising and falling below it.

Shit.

He was literally sleeping on top of Damen, on Damen’s couch, in Damen’s house. 

So as not to wake up Damen, as he felt panic set in, Laurent slowly lifted himself off of the man and moved to sit on the floor. He reached for his phone, which had ended up on the coffee table at some point, and looked at the time.

9:05 am.

This time, he could not stop himself from jumping to his feet, jolting Damen awake with the commotion. 

“Shit shit shit…” Laurent muttered to himself as he tried to gather his things and some composure.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” asked Damen, voice quiet and groggy. 

“I am so late for work. They’re probably at the second house already. Oh my god, they’re going to maim me for ditching them.” He groaned. “And the bus is going to take two hours. They’ll be at the third house. And I have sixteen missed calls...and all these texts!” Laurent waved his phone towards Damen and then ran to pull on his shoes. He had left them by the door.

Damen stood up from the couch and stretched. “You know...” He was cut off by a yawn before continuing on. “If you want to wait twenty minutes, I’ll drop you off. I’ve got to get to work too.”

Laurent stopped and looked up from his shoes to Damen. “But that’ll make you even more late!”

“What are they going to do? Fire me? It’s fine. Well, not when my assistant sees me, but… Go ahead and sit down. Or make yourself some breakfast if you want. I’d hate let you go on an empty stomach.”

Laurent blushed for the millionth time in twenty-four hours before finally agreeing. “Okay. It’s your job, not mine.”

Damen smiled and walked off to go upstairs, presumably to get ready for work. Laurent went ahead to the kitchen to make them both breakfast burritos, since they would be on the go. By the time he was finished cooking and the food was wrapped up, Damen was walking down the stairs in another fancy, pressed suit. Laurent had to admit, not a lot of people could pull off a dark red suit, but Damen was killing it.

“Ready?” asked Damen with a grin. “Smells good.”

“Yeah, let’s go. I made you one too. Can’t let you go to grueling meetings on an empty stomach. And no, three cake pops from Starbucks is not food.” Laurent reprimanded but smiled all the same.

“I told you that in confidence!” 

“Well, you told the wrong person, then.”

Damen took them to the garage, walking to the far end where the all blacked-out sports car Laurent recognized from before waited for them. They were on the road within minutes, Laurent setting Damen’s GPS to his assignment. 

While they were on the way, Laurent pulled out his phone and called Hilda to let her know he was on the way. Naturally, he sounded frantic with a side of ‘please don’t fire’ me sort of demeanor. Damen’s phone had been blowing up since they left the house, but he nonchalantly silenced it and tossed it into a compartment. 

They both chowed down on their burritos, finishing them before they pulled up to the house. 

Laurent opened the door, and without thinking, leaned over to kiss Damen’s cheek. “Call you later,” he said before getting out. 

It took two steps towards the house for him to realize what he’d done.

He could hear one of the car windows rolling down, Damen calling to him, “Hey, you dropped your phone on the floor in here. I can’t reach it to give it to you.”

Laurent gulped and turned around. He nodded and went to open the door again. He leaned inside to pick up the phone and was blindsided by a press of lips to his cheek. He knew he was blushing a bright red this time as he looked incredulously at Damen, who only smiled. 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Laurent, speechless, managed to nod before practically scrambled out of the car. He waved to Damen as the other drove off. 

When the car was out of sight, he allowed himself a moment and lifted a hand to his cheek where Damen had returned his kiss. 

This was everything he could have ever wanted, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE IT? LOVE IT? LEAVE ME SOME LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE WITH A COMMENT!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! WHAT'S UP!  
>  Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the extra interactions. I heard ghostly voices whisper into my ear that they would like some more of that. So here they are, with more to come!  
> And hooboy do I have a surprise in store for ya'll next chapter! SEEYA THEN!   
> ENJOY

Sitting at the table, Laurent had his face buried in his hands as the ladies from work continued laughing at him.

The old tavern was loud enough for a Wednesday night, filled with other patrons in uniforms and work attire taking in a hearty meal with comrades. But no one else seemed to be getting teased like Laurent was. 

“Okay, okay, so you ditched us for half the workday to be with someone. We gotta know something! Give us the details! Who is he?” asked Crystal, boisterously.

Laurent was so embarrassed.

“Yeah, you gotta give us something!” said Hilda, leaning back in the booth. “Is he cute? He must be a hunk. You seem like you’d be into that type.”

Laurent shook his head. “I can’t!”

“Of course you can! It won’t hurt! Or is he one of those secretive types? He must be loaded, having one of those damn cars. What was that, a Bugatti?” asked Hilda. 

“Damn, Laurent. You’ll be out of here in no time if you keep up what you’re doing.”

Laurent finally lowered his hands from his face. “I don’t want his money, though. I like...him. Just him.”

There was a chorus of “awws” that made Laurent wish he hadn’t agreed to come out after work. But since he was stuck there, he focused on finishing his soda. 

“What’s he like? At least tell us that much!” said Teresa with a grin. Hilda and Crystal lean forward on the table, looking at him expectantly.

“What’s he like? You don’t mean…”

All three nodded with grins. Laurent grew far redder than he had earlier.

“WE HAVEN’T--...” he gulped before lowering his voice. “We haven’t....done that. We’re not even together.”

The ladies cooed.

“Aww, Laurent, you’re so cute. You want to wait ‘til you’re in a relationship? What if that doesn’t happen? Then you’ll never know!” said Crystal.

“Just because you’re willing to be a hoe, doesn’t mean he wants to be!” chimed in Hilda with another laugh.

Laurent just smiled and looked down at the table shyly. “Da--… he wouldn’t let go that easily. I know he wouldn’t. I have such a good feeling about him...about us. He’s truly one of a kind.”

“Did he court you?” asked Teresa. “Did you make him chase after you?”

“Well,” Laurent admitted, “there wasn’t much chasing.”

That set the ladies off again, and Laurent settled back into the booth. When the waitress came by, he asked for a refill and then settled in for what he expected would be a long evening.

Later that same week, Laurent was doing his weekly grocery shopping when Damen called him. 

“Hello?” he answered as he pulled into another aisle with his cart.

“Hey, where are you right now?” asked Damen.

“Grocery store.”

“Oh, awesome. I’m down the street, I’ll be right there. Hang tight!”

“Okay,” Laurent said, smiling.

Both hung up, and Laurent went to wait by the entrance for Damen to get there. While he waited, he scrolled through their old messages, just reliving the happiness of these past weeks.

It only took a couple of minutes for Damen to come strolling in, looking around before spotting Laurent. He broke out into a sunshine sort of grin as he walked up towards him.

“Oh great, you just started. Lead the way!” said Damen, gripping onto the side of the cart.

Laurent bit back his smile as he led Damen towards the cereal aisle They went down each aisle, Laurent picking out a thing here and there. Damen looked on at everything, occasionally stopping for a closer look at something.

“Chocolate milk straws? No way. I have to.” He said, taking the package and placing them in the cart before coming back to Laurent. 

At some point, he had placed his hand at the small of Laurent’s back as they walked, Laurent appreciating the size and warmth of it, as well as the sweetness. He found that didn’t mind it a single bit.

When they came to the aisle with coffee, Laurent reached for his usual - the largest and cheapest container. Damen blinked at the size of the container.

“Like coffee much?”

“Only a little bit,” joked Laurent, like he hadn’t had three cups that morning. And another at eleven.

Damen chuckled. “Does this one taste good?”

“Oh, about as good as dog shit, but with creamer, it’s drinkable.”

Damen frowned, and then put the container back on the shelf. Laurent watched him with a questioning look.

“Well, how about you try something new? Better. I’ll buy it.” Damen offered with a shrug, l nodding to the shelves for him to choose another brand.

Laurent shook his head. “Damen, I can’t do that.”

“Of course you can. Pick something.”

Laurent furrowed his brows and sighed, shaking his head again. “Damen, I don’t want you to buy me anything. It’s fine. I don’t mind the cheap stuff.”

It was Damen’s turn to sigh. “I really insist Laurent. Is it so bad if I buy you something once in a while? I want to do this for you. I want to buy you stuff you like. That you need. I want to make your life better if I can.”

Laurent’s jaw shifted as he took a moment to think. He moved and went to grab another container of coffee that wasn’t as big, and it was a little more expensive. Something he normally wouldn’t buy for himself.

“Let’s just not make it a habit of you buying everything for me. I need to be able to survive on my own,” said Laurent.

Damen smiled and nodded, and they continued down the aisle.

They had made it to the produce section when Laurent decided to ask, “So, what was your excuse for coming in so late the other day?”

Damen, eyes still trained on some bell peppers, said, “Oh, I just told them my boyfriend was sick.”

Laurent came to a screeching halt, both mind and cart. 

“Wait, what?”

“What?” asked Damen, looking up from the stand to him.

“But, we’re not…”

Damen stiffened as he realized. “Oh, I thought we….were. You know...I mean, if we’re just hanging out...or not…..” He stumbled over his words in embarrassment. 

“We’re not, but if this is your way of asking if we’re...together, then yes.”

Damen looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

Laurent smiled and nodded. “Yeah.

By the time they were done shopping, the cart was half full with Laurent’s groceries, with Damen’s few items in the child seat of the cart. It made sense for Damen to check out first, Laurent’s coffee included, but when the cashier finished ringing up Laurent’s groceries, Damen was still in front of the credit card machine. Before Laurent could move him out of the way, Damen swiped his card and the deed was done.

“Damen!”

“I won’t make it a habit. But if you’re going to make dinner tonight, the groceries are technically half mine, are they not?” Damen took the receipt from the cashier and began loading up the bags into the cart. Laurent just stood there, watching him.

They went outside, Damen pushing the cart over to his car in the parking lot before Laurent could begin heading towards the apartment. 

“Don’t you fight me, we are not walking all the way to your house with this again,” said Damen with a smile, starting to load the groceries into the trunk.

Laurent stepped in and helped. “I was just going to say thank you. I’m still not happy about it...but I guess you’re right.”

The drive to Laurent’s apartment took five minutes and unloading the trunk less than that. Once they were upstairs, Laurent went to the kitchen to put the food away. 

“Are you doing anything this afternoon?” asked Damen, taking some things out of the bags and handing them to Laurent.

He took the lettuce and tomatoes and shoved them into the fridge. “No. Why?”

“I was thinking we could go get some coffee? Unless you’re already tired of me for today. It’s fine.”

Laurent turned and gave Damen a strange look. “Tired of you? Not really. Sounds good. But, since you bought my $72 worth of food, I will be buying our coffee. And that’s final.” He was brandishing a bottle of salad dressing like a gavel. 

Damen let out a nasally exhale before nodding. “Alright, deal.”

# ♢♢♢♢

The following week did not go well for Damen. As soon as Monday began, with a 5 A.M. call from his assistant, he had known that it was going to be a shitty one. 

There was an emergency - something had broke with one of his clients and Damen had been needed in the office within the next half hour. So he’d rushed, barely looking professional enough, but he was in the office by 5:31. And then he was flying all the way across the sea before 9:00. By the time he finally got to the hotel that night, he was far too tired and jetlagged to even send Laurent a goodnight message. 

The string of trouble continued from that day on.

Damen hadn’t managed a phone call with Laurent for more than two minutes that week, and it didn’t help Damen’s mood. When the week came to a close, another long plane ride behind him, the first thing he did as soon as he got off the plane was pull out his phone and call Laurent.

“Hello?” Answered the sweet voice that Damen missed so much.

“Are you busy?” asked Damen quickly.

“No? Are you back?”

“Yeah, I am. Can I come over? I just… I want to see you. I really need to see you. .”

There was a second on silence on the other end before he got an answer. “Yeah. I’ll unlock the door for you.”

If Damen had been able to summon the energy, he would have run to his car. As it was, his tired walk was fast enough. The drive to Laurent’s side of town felt like an eternity, and he never felt more grateful or happy than when he pulled up to a familiar apartment building.

He stumbled tiredly up the front stairs, and then up the flights to Laurent’s door, which was also open. Pushing open the door, Damen step in slowly.

“Laurent?” he called, looking around. He was likely only in one of two places if not in the main room.

“Kitchen!” came a familiar voice.

Damen slipped off his shoes, closed the door and began shuffling towards the kitchen. Peaking around the doorframe, he saw Laurent standing in front of a counter, chopping up something. There was a big pot on the stove, the contents within boiling. 

“Hey, hungry?” asked Laurent, turning just a bit to look at him.

Damen didn’t waste a second in going over and pulling him to his body and kissed him. A second passed before he got any sort of reaction, but then Laurent leaned up, arms wrapping around his neck, and kissed Damen back. 

Lips grew tender, tongues tangling until neither knew what was what. And by the time they pulled apart, they were very out of breath and flushed.

“I missed you so much,” said Damen, looking into Laurent’s wide blue eyes. “God, you’re so beautiful. I needed you.” held Laurent even closer then, embracing him tightly, Laurent returning it.

“I can see that. I missed you too. I’m glad you’re back.”

They held each other close until Laurent had to stir the contents of the pot.

“I’m making stew. I hope you like it.”

“If it’s yours, I’ll love it.”

Damen left Laurent to the cooking and went back into the living room to rest. The futon was still laid out flat, and he realized he rarely saw it otherwise; it was Laurent’s bed after all. It always looked so comfortable with all the pillows and fluffy blankets. Damen sat down on it first, then laid down. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was out like a light.

He awoke sometime later, a cool hand on his forehead. He felt so warm, but so cold at the same time, and he didn’t know why.

“Damen...You’re sick. Why didn’t you say anything? You’re running a fever.” said Laurent in a concerned voice. He carded his hands through Damen’s curls, pushing them away from his face. 

Oh, that was why. Great, just what he needed to do was get sick on Laurent.

“I better get home...I don’t wanna get you sick,” he said, realizing just how stuffed up he was, unable to talk normally without sounding nasally.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Laurent pushed him back down onto the bed with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Stay there. I have some medicine, then I’ll give you some stew. It’ll help.”

Damen didn’t move from where he lay on Laurent’s bed, feeling far too drowsy to do much else. He would have fallen back asleep if Laurent hadn’t come back so quickly, pills in hand and a cup of orange juice. 

“Sit up,” said Laurent, sitting on the edge of the futon.“You’ll still have to sweat out the fever, but this should help.” 

Damen had to use all the energy he had to sit up and lean against the back of the futon. He was handed the pills and cup, which he took slowly. 

Damen sat there, staring at the wall dizzily as Laurent got up to get him a bowl of stew. He had a bowl on his lap before his eyes could close again, which he took his time eating. He actually couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been sick like this. Probably not since he was a kid and his mom had still been alive.

Laurent sat beside him, eating as well. Damen observed him for a few seconds at a time, watching the way he ate, the way he held his spoon, the way he held himself sitting on an uneven surface.

He took in the look of his medium length, straw-colored hair, and pale skin. He was beautiful in so many ways, and to Damen, it was beyond him that Laurent had been single. He seemed so unaware of the beauty he carried within him.

Damen realized then, fever high and exhausted, that he wanted to know so much more about Laurent. He knew that he read and liked to cook. He was smart -- Damen could see it in the way he worked but had never had a platform to truly show it. 

Laurent deserved the world, but he wouldn’t take it if offered. Damen admired the drive he had to not rely on someone else.

Once they were done eating, Damen having as much as he could before needing to lay back down, Laurent cleared everything away, and then came back to tuck him in. A few extra blankets were pulled from a closet and also over him. 

The last thing Damen remembered was shivering violently from his fever, and a warm body coming closing from behind, soothing him into a peaceful slumber.

He didn’t know what time it was that he next woke up, but Laurent was smoothing a hand over his hair, saying something to him. Work maybe? He just knew he passed out soon after Laurent had left, nuzzling back into the pillows.

He knew he was a hard sleeper on occasion, but he didn’t recall being so when sick. But, Damen had lost a full night and day; Laurent was back, it seemed - dressed in his work clothes. Damen couldn’t make sense of what Laurent said to him and only stared blearily as the man went into the bathroom and came back out dressed in more comfortable clothing. He came straight over to the futon and slid in right next to Damen, pulling him close until his head rested on his chest.

Laurent was usually rather cool to the touch, but after a little while under the covers, he was warm and made a good pillow. Damen would have given up everything just then to stay like this with him. They didn’t have to say a word to each other.

Damen was in and out of consciousness for hours, but it never seemed like Laurent minded as he did not move from where he was. A hand was gently combing through his hair, occasionally sliding down to run a thumb over his cheek and jaw. 

He’d had plenty of lovers in his life, some more affectionate than others, but it had never felt quite like this. 

Damen was grateful to Laurent for letting him stay a couple days. Laurent just told him that he was his boyfriend. They should be there for each other, not just for the easy dinners. 

They laid in bed for the entire weekend, Damen calling to cancel the cleaning service for Saturday so Laurent would not have to leave. Laurent was very attentive to his needs, keeping him full of orange juice and hot soup. He even helped Damen out of bed when he felt too sluggish and fatigued to do it on his own. 

All weekend long, he kept receiving emails, to which he’d usually respond when Laurent was out of the room or asleep. His work never stopped, unfortunately. 

Sunday, Damen was finally feeling well enough to stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time. He tentatively looked around the apartment while Laurent acted as his pillow once more, softly stroking his hair. 

He noticed a couple picture frames sitting off on an end table next to the bed that he hadn’t realized before. 

“Who are the people in the pictures?” asked Damen, still staring at them. His eyesight wasn’t the best at the time, so he was only getting a blurry image of the figures.

Below him, he felt Laurent shift just the slightest, likely to look at the frames before answering.

“Oh...It’s my family.”

“Can I look at them?”

A pause before Laurent reached over and grabbed both of the old wood frames carefully, handing them over to Damen.

He saw clearly now. Laurent began to speak. 

“This is my father. It’s the only picture my mom ever had of him. He died in the army when I was too young to remember him. I have his old medals in a box somewhere.”

Damen nodded before switching to the frame behind it. 

“My brother and me. I was six, I think? My brother was thirteen,” Laurent explained fondly.

“And...where is he?”

Laurent didn’t speak for a long while. Damen understood and regretted asking, likely having brought up old, sore memories.

“I’m sorry.”

“My mother is gone too. Went right before I was legally able to be on my own. It was a mess.”

It all made sense now why things were so rough for Laurent. He had no one. Damen knew aunts and uncles were sometimes very useless when it came to situations like this, if he even had any. Damen wanted nothing more than to take Laurent from this place and care for him. He just wanted to make things better for him, but he knew Laurent wouldn’t accept it. Any of it. He was stubborn like that.

Neither said anything after the pictures were put back on the end table. They laid there in complete silence. 

Until Damen’s phone began ringing.

He groaned quietly as he picked up the device, mumbling about how he told them not to disturb him unless it was an emergency and then answering with a gruff “Hello.”

“Damen! I’m coming over right now. I need you to look over these documents for the merger ASAP.”

Damen blinked and held in a groan at his assistant's voice. “Actually Vannes, I’m not home.”

“You’re not? Where the hell are you?”

He wanted to drag a hand down his face. He’d talked to Vannes about the language thing before, but he wasn’t about to have that argument again on the phone.

“My boyfriend’s place. What are the documents?”

A second of silence before the woman answered. 

“Hmm, okay, those are important….” answered Damen.

“I can come over to his place. Just give me th--” started Vannes before being cut off by Damen.

“No. I’ll meet you somewhere.”

He felt Laurent move beside him, but Damen didn’t turn to see the disapproving look he was getting.

“Okay, I’ll send the address of the coffee shop I’m stopping at. Get here soon. I don’t want to wait around for your lazy ass all day.”

A beep signaled the end of a very quick call.

“Laur, you have your license right?”

“No…”

“Well, I hope you at least know how. I’m dizzy as hell from those meds.”

Laurent was a little more than shaky about having to drive a very expensive car halfway across the city, but Damen reassured him that it would be fine. 

Damen rocked the plaid pajama pants that Laurent had so lovingly bought for him on sale at the grocery store. And he was also grateful that Laurent often wore clothes far larger than himself while at home because the gray hoodie Laurent had offered him fit perfectly and was very comfortable. Both were way better options than any of his suits still in the suitcase in his trunk. 

At the coffee shop, Vannes looked up from her tablet and nearly dropped the device upon seeing him. 

“What the _hell_ are you wearing?”

“Language.”

“Oh, sorry. What in the _actual fuck_ are you wearing?”

Damen pulled out a chair for Laurent before he taking the seat beside him.

“Pajamas. What does it look like? I told you I was sick.”

Vannes looked from Laurent to Damen, and then back again.

“You must be the boyfriend I’ve heard very little about. I’m Vannes, Damen’s assistant. A.K.A., the brains.”

“Don’t lie. It’s unbecoming of you,” said Damen, scooting his chair closer to Laurent. “So, where is this super important document?”

They discussed and argued over the courses of action the client would need to take, and how to convince them to do so in a timely fashion. Damen knew Laurent was most likely lost, but he paid attention to the entire conversation. 

By the time they were done, Damen had drunk a coffee and a half. Laurent, after some persuasion to get something, ended up having three cups of coffee. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he drank a lot of coffee.

“You have that big party coming up next weekend don’t you?” Vannes asked Damen as she packed away the papers into a bulging tote bag.

Oh, right.

“Yeah, I do. Since my father can’t be there. Kastor had insisted he take over the planning, but I told him I’d still be going.”

“You bringing Blondie? I never caught your name, Doll.” 

Laurent seemed to be snapped out of whatever daze he’d been in and looked to her like a deer in headlights.

“Laurent…” he said, voice quiet.

“Nice to meet you, Laurent. So Damen, are you bringing him?”

Damen turned a little to look at Laurent.

“I don’t know. Would you like to go?”

Laurent gave a questioning look. “Go where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it!? Love it?! Something you want to see????????? LET ME KNOW WITH A COMMENT BELOW!! Leave me some love to drive me to write more! And don't forget to leave some love for my freakin amazing Beta, Pearls!  
> And if you want to leave some extra love, drop me a coffee or two to keep me going on these early mornings! Ko-fi.com/sitical


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE THIS ONE IS LATE. BUT I SWEAR, LIFE JUST DID NOT WANT ME TO FINISH IT IN A TIMELY MANNER. BUT WHAT MATTERS IS THATS HERE. ENJOY IT, MY BEAUTIFUL BABES. I LOVE YOU.  
> THANK YOU PEARLS FOR DEALING WITH ME FOR OVER FOUR DAYS OVER THIS.

It seemed that when Laurent had accepted Damen’s invitation, he hadn’t understood what that meant. Everything that came from that moment on was astronomically different than anything he’d ever experienced before.

Damen had excitedly asked that he take Monday off work so they could go get some errands done for “the party.” Laurent had agreed, unable to imagine what sort of errands he was required for until they arrived at the parlor and he was being measured - stride length, waist, chest width. The men and women fussing over him seemed to be absolutely drawn to him, complimenting his complexion, his perfect hands, long neck, ‘perfectly proportioned shoulders,’ his little waist and proper hips, while Laurent was frozen, arms out to each side and eyes wide. 

Damen had just stood off to the side and smiled as he watched.

“They’re right, you know,” he had commented quietly when they got a moment alone. Laurent, overwhelmed, didn’t get to ask what Damen meant before the tailors returned.

“Alright, we’ll have it done in a couple days,” said one of the women, a tape measure around her neck. “You can come back in Thursday, and we’ll see if there are any final alterations needed.”

Damen grinned. “You guys make adjustments? Since when?” he asked, but it was clearly a compliment.

“Oh, you. Now scram. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Next, Damen drove them to someone’s house outside of town. It was a modest little cottage with a cute little red door and what remained of the summer’s flowers on either side of it. Laurent thought it made such a charming picture, mumbling something about if he had such a place...

When they came inside, it was even better. Laurent thought he was a little crazy with the indoor greenery in his apartment, but this house was absolutely insane. There were plants of all sorts everywhere, from the floor to the walls, to some hanging from the ceiling. And with the amount of natural light, freshly watered plants glistened in the sun.

An elderly man, hobbling over with a tree-branch cane, smiled widely at Damen.  
"Ah, there you are, my boy!"

He had Laurent sitting on a medium stool in no time, pulling out an old wooden box that had seen better days as he and Damen spoke. The man opened the box for Damen, and inside Laurent could see all sorts of little rocks. Some glittering in just the slightest bit of light, others dull and almost pastel in color, but all beautiful.

Damen looked through the box carefully, occasionally reaching to pull out a rock here and there, holding it up to him. Laurent had no idea what he was doing, but he didn’t bother to ask. Instead, he looked around, admiring the many plants inhabiting the man’s home.

“See any you like?”

Laurent thought the man was talking to Damen, but when he turned back to face them, the man was looking at him.

“O-Oh. Um...yes. They’re all very beautiful...that purple one right there is so nice....”

Damen eventually handed the box back to the elderly man, the lid closed.

“This one,” he said, handing a stone over to the man.

“A very good choice. I’ll have it to you by Friday if that’s good?”

“Yes, it is. Thank you so much.”

They were shown out, Damen’s hand upon the small of his back, but before Laurent was out the door, a wrinkled hand stopped him.

Laurent’s eyes grew wide as a little pot was placed into his hands. The purple plant.

“Here. She could use a new home. That old corner isn’t doing her any good.”

“Oh, I…”

Damen whispered into his ear, “He won’t take no for answer. Trust me.”

Laurent looked at the plant, then back to the old man. “Thank you. I’ll take good care of her.”

They went a few more places after that, one place Laurent assumed was a shoemaker for all the exactness they measured his foot with, and another that swatched makeup products across his cheeks, trying to find a match for his skin tone.

Damen then took them out for pedicures, something Laurent never had done before. It was definitely worth the experience, however. He wouldn’t object if Damen ever offered it to him again.

Sadly, the week passed slowly for Laurent after that. Other than work, his uncertainty turned to dread of what was to come Saturday night, and those thoughts trickled more and more into his mind. 

Thursday had come and gone, and Laurent had not been able to get to the parlor to try on whatever it was that the man and woman had cooked up for him, as the house his team usually cleaned that day had been more of a disaster than normal, and Damen had been tied up at the firm all day and into the evening.

Then it was Saturday morning and Laurent lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Damen was coming to get him for lunch, and after that, he’d be getting ready for this mysterious party.

Getting ready meant a lot of things, apparently. He was going to be putting on clothes he’d never seen before, and have makeup applied to his face. His hair would be done, his nails cut and filed by someone else. He already knew for a fact that he’d be overwhelmed by all of it, but for Damen, he wanted to do this. He wanted to be there with Damen. 

Lunch was good, Laurent allowing himself an extra glass of wine to soothe his nerves. He and Damen took a little walk around the area, through the park to further calm his ever-present anxiety, and then they were headed back to Damen’s place. 

There was a team of people waiting in Damen’s entrance hall when they arrived, all dressed in black. Immediately, Laurent was sent straight to the shower, fancy looking soaps and moisturizers shoved into his arms. Once he was clean and already anxious, another stranger had him sit down in a chair before the sink so they could wash his hair. Whatever they were using, the concoction smelled like cherry blossoms.

As his hair dried, makeup was applied to his face. He wasn’t used to it, but when the makeup artist smiled brightly at him and held up a mirror, Laurent wasn’t as shocked as he thought he would be. Though, he wasn’t sure how anyone else – how Damen - was going to react to the dark eyeliner and blue and gold eyeshadow.

His hair was neatly combed out, serums and mousse applied, making his hair absolutely perfect. He’d never seen it so smooth before.

Next, he was helped into his clothes. Laurent felt like a child who couldn’t be trusted to dress himself, but he knew everything was higher quality than he had ever owned. The pants were silk and form-fitting, the black boots came up over his knees and were decorated in such delicate designs of gold down the sides.

Laurent was distracted by the gold brocade, but his attention was pulled away when a blouse was removed from one of the garment bags. One of the women held it closed while another tied it together with laces across the front where more gold designs swirled and climbed. Then it took both of them to get it on him. 

Next came jewelry that was also gold and with stones similar to the one Damen had told the old man that he wanted.

Only from a few stolen glance, he’d had in mirrors as he was turned this way and that, Laurent was already feeling like royalty. But nothing made him feel more so than when one last woman came over holding an old wooden box. She opened it, and all he could see was shining gold, and then his eyes went wide when a circlet was pulled out and placed upon his head. Laurent’s jaw dropped. 

He was led in front of a mirror at last, and he could not believe that all of this was real. There was no way it was. He was going to wake up soon and see that it was all just a dream.

Laurent practically floated out of the room to wait for Damen in the entryway.

As a minute passed and then another, he didn’t wake up. The weight upon his head was real, just as was the silkiness of his shirt and pants, the flowiness of the cape hanging from his shoulders. This was him. He was wearing this, and he was going out to a party just like this.

It must have been some party.

Laurent came back to the present when the sound of footsteps came from the staircase. He looked up, waiting, and then Damen stepped into view. Laurent wanted to let his jaw drop again, but he couldn’t move. 

Damen had gone all out for both of them, it seemed. He descended the stairs in an all-white suit accented with gold embroidery like Laurent’s, and white shoes with gold tips on the toes. A gold capelet rested over his shoulders. His face was dusted with a blinding gold highlight, contouring his already sharp, handsome face, and his hair had been neatly combed, with streaks of gold peppering each curl. And to top it all off, he was crowned with a golden laurel.

“Wow…” Laurent said quietly to himself.

“Wow,” Damen said aloud when he stood before Laurent, staring directly at him. “I had envisioned it on you, but I couldn't have imagined how much more beautiful you would be in person.”

Laurent blushed, looking down at his feet. A hand came and lifted his chin.

“Princes keep their heads held high.”

“But I’m not--”

“Tonight, you are. You’re my Prince. Keep that head high, and your eyes forward. And if you can’t find the strength, keep them on me.”

Laurent did as he was told and locked his eyes on Damen, the warm brown eyes looking back at him so easily calming his stiff body. Then they kissed. It was gentle, undisturbing of the makeup that they both wore, but it was enough to make Laurent feel confident. He knew right then that so long as Damen was with him, he could go to the party and enjoy himself.

Laurent couldn’t say he’d ever been inside of a limo before that night, but the whole experience was dressed in gold, feeling as royal as he did. He cherished every second of the ride, Damen’s hand resting on his thigh, feeling like a prince on the way to a ball where he’d dance the night away with his beloved.

When the limo stopped, Laurent saw crowds of people waiting outside of what he assumed was the party. His anxiety immediately returned, and he looked to Damen. Damen just smiled at him reassuringly and placed another kiss on his lips.

“I’m right here. Eyes forward, head high,” he repeated.

Then the limo door opened, and flashes of cameras began, nearly blinding him. Damen stepped out first, turning back to offer Laurent his hand. 

The screams when Damen had stepped out were those of fans seeing their idol. Laurent knew Damen was rich, and honestly, with as handsome as he was, probably had a bit of a following to go with it. But when Laurent stepped out of the limo, the sounds changed. Everything was louder, and then he felt like he couldn’t hear anything at all. 

Damen kept Laurent close and led him towards the entrance of what looked like a high-end designer storefront. As they passed particularly close by to a group of photographers, Laurent heard one of them ask another, “Who is he? He’s gorgeous.”

When they finally got inside the building, it was staunchly quiet compared to what they had just experienced. Laurent looked at Damen. 

“Is it always like that?” he asked.

“Sort of,” said Damen, looking down a bit bashfully.

Laurent was going to ask what that meant, but someone from across the way was calling to Damen. A man dressed in white and red, somewhat similar to what Damen was wearing, came up to them.

“You’re nearly late. Everyone has been wondering where you are,” said the man, his brows furrowed.

“Well, I’m here now.”

Laurent looked between the two, seeing some resemblance. He decided to remain quiet, however, and didn’t ask if they were related. 

“And who is this? I didn’t know you were bringing a date.” The man did not look particularly pleased upon seeing Laurent, giving him a leery once-over.

“This is Laurent. My boyfriend. You’d know that if you ever came home.”

Boyfriend and housecleaner. Laurent wanted to sigh. But instead, he realized the way Damen was speaking to the other man. Come home? Was this…?

“I’m taking care of Dad and the business. I don’t have time to lounge around like you.”

Suddenly, Laurent wanted to run. The air felt so intense it made his heart race, feeling as though his life was in danger. Like the two men were a pair of lions in the den, ready to fight.

Damen raised his eyebrows at that remark but didn’t fight back. “ We best not keep everyone waiting any longer.” 

The ride in the elevator was not any less tense with all three of them standing silently, and Laurent was glad when the doors finally opened to the floor was packed with all sorts of people in crazy but booji outfits. He realized now that this was high fashion at its peak of creativity. A kind of dress-up party. However, he knew the party couldn’t be for no reason at all. Nor would have all those people been downstairs if the party wasn’t something more.

There was something bigger going on.

Stepping off the elevator, they were quickly surrounded by too many people. Laurent thought they were all waiting to greet Damen, but he quickly found that all of these people were asking who he was. Laurent looked to Damen, who was smiling brightly all the while.

Damen leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You don’t have to say anything.”

Laurent was so grateful to hear this, and he nodded.

Damen got them out of the crowd after so long, completely avoiding saying Laurent’s name even once. 

Everywhere they went, Laurent was complimented on his appearance by the people that flocked to Damen. Some even treated him like royalty, bowing and kissing his knuckles where a few rings hugged his fingers. If he thought Damen showered him with such affection, he felt unbelievably flattered now. Laurent had never really thought he was much of anything special; he was just a normal guy with normal looks. Average. Adequate.

It was easy to lose track of time with so many people coming and going, and it could have been anywhere between thirty minutes to a couple of hours later, Laurent didn’t know. But Kastor approached them again, and with a few low words, he was pulling Damen away for a moment to talk business. Or so Kastor had said. 

On his own, there were still people approaching him, and Laurent did his best to accommodate them with a decent conversation. He knew next to nothing about this kind of luxury or business, so it proved a little difficult, but he seemed to leave everyone he spoke to pleased.

Eventually, he was dragged into a huge group of people chattering about the upcoming reveal for the next season’s themed collection. Laurent failed to keep up and felt like he was fumbling badly when he spoke. He was growing embarrassed that he knew nothing, that this night was an exception in his otherwise dull life. But, when the next question came at him, and Laurent prepared to say something ridiculously incorrect, someone else spoke up for him. 

To his left, there was a woman wearing a red satin chiton with gold accents and jewelry, who answered the question effortlessly. She was very beautiful with her hair done up in ways Laurent knew must have taken hours. Her eyes were a sharp, cold blue, and he thought they were really fitting for her.

Laurent was grateful when, with the group arguing over the merits of embroidery versus overlay, she looked at him and nodded off to the balcony. They left the group together, going outside to sit where it was too cold and no one else had ventured. 

“Thank you...for saving me back there. I had no idea how to answer that,” said Laurent, looking at her.

“It’s no problem. They can be vicious when they discover that someone is inferior in knowledge. Because the cut of a fabric is so important,” said the woman with a little smile. “I’m Jokaste, by the way.”

Laurent smiled back. He was hesitant in leaving his name with her, but he felt deep down that he could trust her with that much. “Laurent. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So Laurent, I saw you were attached to Damianos most of the night. Where’s he gone off to? It’s not like him to leave the party.”

“Ah, his brother came and stole him for a little bit. Business, most likely. I’ve never been to a party like this. I wish he hadn’t left me, but...” He didn’t know why he felt so comfortable talking so freely with her, having only just met.

“Mm, that makes sense. Well, ‘til he returns, I can keep you company, if you’d like?”

Laurent was grateful for the offer. He really didn’t want to be antisocial and stay outside alone, nor did he want to throw himself back into the fire. 

They talked for a long while, Jokaste telling him about her profession and the like.

“Wait, you’re the girlfriend of Damen’s best friend?”

“Yes, Nikandros. I don’t know if he’s introduced you two yet. Nik’s been a little busy tonight running everything behind the scenes.”

Laurent didn’t even know Damen had a best friend. He’d never mentioned anyone, really.

“And what of you? There’s a rumor going around that you’re an upcoming model. But your lack of knowledge of the fashion industry says otherwise.”

Laurent grew tense at the question. Shit. He couldn’t just come out say that he was Damen’s cleaning lady….man. It would be embarrassing for both him and Damen.

“Well um...I uh….” Laurent fumbled once more for the night, unsure what to tell her. He couldn’t show her this much of himself. It would ruin everything. Laurent couldn’t imagine fitting in here, with Jokaste, for more than one night. But he wanted that one night. 

“You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to. I understand,” Jokaste said kindly after a minute of silence.

Laurent let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

“Thank you.”

“So you and Damen, though -- you’re together? I’m just curious, seeing as you two are nearly inseparable, or so I’ve heard. Nikandros tells me that Damen has been crazy about someone lately. I assume that would be you.”

Laurent blushed and smiled just a bit. He liked the idea that Damen had been talking about him. A lot.

“Well...yes. I think...No, yes. We are.”

Jokaste smiled happily at this. “I’m really glad. Damen works his life away, no time for anyone. And he doesn’t even seem to care. But tonight has been the first time I’ve ever seen him smile so much. And so genuinely. The way he looks at you...I’ve known him awhile. He wears his heart on his sleeve.”

Laurent warmed at the thought that Damen was so open about his feelings for him. That he wasn’t trying to keep him a secret, which would have been rather suspicious. The fact that someone Damen knew was talking about Laurent helped confirm that this was all very real and never happened before for Damen.

Laurent lost track of time once more talking to Jokaste, thoroughly enjoying her company. When he heard the opening of the balcony door, he knew their time was likely up.

They both turned at the interruption. A man with long wavy hair that Laurent could see was loosely tied back poked his head out the door. “Jo,” he called with a smile before sticking an arm out, a dripping bottle of champagne in his hand and a key dangling from his finger. The man’s brow was raised suggestively, a little smirk on his lips.

Jokaste smiled warmly at him and then turned to Laurent as she stood up. “Well, my night’s looking better than I expected. I hate to leave you alone, but I’d also hate to leave him waiting.”

Laurent realized what she meant, and he smiled bashfully. “It’s no problem. Have fun,” he said, trying to sound a little more upbeat than usual. “Hopefully, I’ll see you around.”

At the door, Jokaste peeked back out at him and smiled before disappearing and leaving him to himself. 

He didn’t mind being alone, not really. It was peaceful out there on the quiet balcony. 

Standing from the couch, he wandered over to the side railing and peered out over the city. He’d never seen it all from so high before, and he felt like he could stay out there for the rest of the night and keep finding new things to watch. The car lights as they passed. The streetlights flickering on and off. The people who wondered in pairs, or alone. 

As he leaned over the railing, he thought about all that had changed these past months since he’d started the cleaning job. He was living decently -- far better than he ever had since being on his own. He’d found someone that truly cared about him, and was doing their damndest to show Laurent that. He was beginning to think about giving Damen more leeway in spoiling him once in a while... It felt nice.

Laurent felt so happy. He couldn’t recall when he’d last felt so at ease that he could breathe a little more easily for longer than an hour or two. 

He was so lost in his thoughts and the lives down on the sidewalk that he hadn’t heard the door open again but caught the last couple steps of someone coming up behind him. A large, warm hand came to rest the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles there.

“You alright? I got a little worried when I couldn’t find you,” said Damen, his voice a little concerned.

Laurent smiled before standing up straight from where he had been leaning on the railing, looking over at Damen. “Yeah, never better.”

As their eyes met, Damen seemed to search his for a second before the worry in his warm brown eyes faded altogether. “I wasn’t sure if you’d have a good time, or not. But it seems that you made it alright. Right?”

“Of course. I’ve had a lot of fun. Met some interesting people. It was an experience.” He turned around to lean back on the rail so he could face Damen full on. Damen’s hands easily came to his hips. “But is it always so…”

“Pomp? Yes. The fashion industry is a masterpiece of elegance and blood. But, it’s the world my father loved. It’s not a view we share, but I do enjoy it from time to time.”

Laurent nodded, looking off to the city again out of the corner of his eye. 

“But, I think I’ve my fill of it for tonight if you have. Wanna get out of here?” asked Damen.

Laurent smiled and nodded again. “Yes, let’s go.”

Sneaking out had been a little difficult: the two of them attempting to slyly slip through the crowd, making excuses that they were heading to the bathrooms. But soon, they were out and Laurent, in a burst of energy and thrill, began running down the hall towards the stairs, ditching the elevator. Damen followed after him with a laugh. 

They bounded down the stairs, taking two or three at a time, nearly falling over each other once or twice. They were both so out of breath by the time they reached the third floor that Laurent had to stop, plopping himself down on a step. Damen practically collapsed beside him, groaning and huffing as well. 

They looked at each other, heaving for air for a second before they burst out in breathless laughter. Who knew what had gotten into them, but Laurent didn’t care. He had so much fun in the last small pocket of minutes. More than he had had all night. 

They didn’t need to say anything and just sat catching their breath before standing and continuing their way down - walking this time - until they reached the last set of stairs. 

The first floor was dark, save for a single light shining on the front desk. Damen stopped Laurent before they could reach the front doors, and spun him around so they were facing one another. A hand was low on his back again, supporting him as Damen dipped him and then leaned in deep to kiss him. 

When their lips parted, they stayed in that very position staring into each other’s eyes. It was dark where they stood, but bits of light reaching in from the streetlights outside glistened in Damen’s pupils. 

Laurent felt his heart speed up the longer their gazes held.

“I love you…” said Damen very quietly, and Laurent wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard him.

 _’I love you too…’_ he thought, holding Damen tighter.

He didn’t seem to need to say it out loud, as Damen did not look disappointed with his silence. Instead, he slowly returned Laurent back onto both feet, and then took his hand. 

Silently, they walked out together, heading straight for the car. Damen must have had someone bring one of his cars, as one his own sat there instead of the limo.

Damen opened the passenger door for Laurent, and as always, helped him in. He sat comfortably in the seat and turned to look up at Damen, who was leaning on the car, still staring down at him. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead before the door closed.

They left the property, driving off down the street. As they passed the freeway entrance, it became clear that Damen didn’t seem to be going anywhere in particular. Laurent was okay with that. So long as he was with Damen, he didn’t care where they went. 

Laurent worked up the courage to lift his hand from his lap and take Damen’s into it. Their fingers molded together so nicely, Damen’s hand warming his. 

Damen looked over to him before turning back at the road, squeezing his hand tighter.

Laurent was feeling very good, and he knew that if he had to do the whole night over again, he would. Just for Damen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE IT? LOVE IT? LEAVE ME SOME LOOOOOOOOVE WITH A COMMENT! I DIE EVERY TIME


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOA THIS ONE IS A WHOPPER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE HELL OUT OF IT. I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO IT!!!!!!  
> I'm just kidding, but I've really been looking forward to this chapter for a little while, and i wanted to make sure it was GOOD. So I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and Pearls enjoyed Beta-ing it!

They drove around that night until the early hours of the morning, crowns and capes abandoned to the backseat of the car. Laurent enjoyed the quiet, and Damen seemed to as well until a particular song would come on the radio and they would crank up the volume and obscenely sing along. 

When the song ended, Damen rolled the windows all the way down and turned on the heat, something Laurent had never experienced before. The feeling of cold air on his face, blowing through his hair, was met with warm air to contradict it on his skin. It was strangely cozy and relaxing. He liked it.

Damen eventually slowed the car down and turned to look at Laurent. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Laurent felt his belly grumble and realized he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. It was almost two A.M. “Me too...Burgers?”

“Perfect.” 

They pulled into a 24 drive-thru and looked over the menu, taking a few minutes as they were the only care, bickering and chuckling over what they should get. Laurent decided on one of the meals, and Damen didn’t say what he wanted until he came up to the speaker.

“Hi, can I get...a Number Four, no onions, a Number Seven, heavy on the barbeque sauce, two cheeseburgers, and a large fry,” he ordered. 

Laurent looked at Damen incredulously, to which Damen only glanced at him as he thanked the worker before pulling forward. “What? A man gets hungry.”

Laurent couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. 

Once they had their food, Damen pulled off to park in the empty parking lot. They sat on the hood and ate their food with no care in the world.

“This is crazy, you know…” Laurent said eventually. He had been looking at the clear night sky for a while, thinking to himself. 

Damen, with his mouth stuffed with food, asked, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean...You realize that I’m equivalent to your cleaning lady, right? I have no status -- literally none -- at all. No money. I can’t offer you anything in return for...nights like this. And everything that you do for me...with me.” 

Laurent looked down at the remaining half of his burger sitting in his hand on his lap, but he could hear Damen sit up beside him. 

“What? Who says you have to offer me anything? I like you, and being with you. And you being yourself with me.”

Laurent felt his heart jump at this. “But…”

“There’s no buts about it. You are worth more than a fancy night out you pay for or that outfit you’re wearing. No amount of money, or cars, or parties can change that. You are my beautiful, handsome, golden Prince. And you are my entire world.” Damen took a breath, obviously very passionate about it.

“It might feel too soon, but…” Damen trailed off, shaking his head. “If someone is basing your worth on the job you have, and the amount of money you make, they’re absolute fools.”

Laurent had been looking at Damen, his eyes burning as if he was on the verge of tears. The fact that he could just say that... 

“Damen…”

“I already told you that I love you. I meant it. I love every single bit of you that you have shared me. Meeting you was the best thing that’s happened to me.”

With his free hand, Damen pulled Laurent to his side. “I grew up around status and money. People can still be awful with those things. I don’t need you to be like anyone else. I promise.”

Laurent smiled and leaned into Damen’s warmth. “You mean everything to me too…” he said quietly. He couldn’t say those three words yet. So instead, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Damen’s cheek.

# ♢♢♢♢

Unintentionally falling asleep on Damen’s couch had been one thing, but sleeping in his huge bed had been completely another. 

It had been so late when they got back to Damen’s place after the party and burgers, that they had both barely made it upstairs and into the closest thing resembling pajamas before Damen pulled Laurent over to the massive bed. 

Laurent woke the next morning, his eyes heavy and blurry when he forced them open. He swore this bed had cured half of his daily bodily aches and pains, watered his crops, and given him a pay raise. It was so comfortable, and with Damen at his side, he had been so warm throughout the night. 

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Laurent turned and leaned over Damen, resting a bit of his weight on his chest, getting a little peek at his sleeping face.

 _’He’s so handsome, even when he’s sleeping.’_ , thought Laurent, brushing aside the curls on Damen’s forehead. Leaning over, he placed a whisper of a kiss on the man’s cheek and then moved to get out of bed. 

Laurent strolled down the hallway to the stairs, rocking his bed head and one of Damen’s very massive t-shirts. Reaching the kitchen, he started pulling out the necessary things to make breakfast.

Humming quietly, he cracked open an egg, dropping the yolk into the pan before tossing the shell away. He wanted to have the food done before Damen came down, or better yet, Laurent could surprise him in bed. It would be a nice thing to do for him, after the night they’d had. And Laurent just wanted to. 

Hearing footsteps, he looked away from the pan and towards the hall where the staircase was, smiling. It seemed Damen hadn’t slept much longer at all. But then he realized the steps weren’t that of someone coming down the stairs, and that they had stopped somewhere behind him.

“So, I see that he brings home his prizes now, and calls them boyfriends. How wonderful,” said an oddly familiar voice. It could have been only one person, if not Damen. 

Laurent turned to see that Kastor was sitting at the island, leaning on the countertop with a shrewd look upon his face.

“Excuse me?” asked Laurent, giving him a strange, confused look. What was that supposed to mean?

“You heard me.” Kastor lifted up a Starbucks coffee that Laurent just realized he had, and took a long drink from it. “You don’t seriously believe he wants you, right? He’s never kept anyone around for very long.

“It’s all the same. Some blonde comes walking in, and my brother gets all hot and bothered. They find out who he is, and try to drain his accounts immediately after. He dumps them and moves on without a care in the world. It’s been an endless streak that we all wish he’d stop.”

Laurent lowered the flame on the stove, staring at Kastor as he tried to understand what the man was saying. Was any of it true? Kastor was Damen’s brother. He would know Damen -- and his exes -- better than nearly anyone else. 

But Jokaste had said she had seen something different in Damen. And she was Nikandros’ girlfriend. Surely, she would know nearly as well as Kastor. 

Before Laurent could find any words to respond, a rather loud yawn came from the hallway, followed by Damen coming into the kitchen. He froze for a second upon realizing that Kastor was there, his face seeming to go a little sour before he continued over to Laurent’s side and kissed him on the forehead. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, seeming to keep a wary eye on Kastor. “Bonding between my most beautiful boyfriend and my very kind brother, I hope.”

Laurent felt a little sick. Damen was acting strangely, like he had picked up on the tension in the room.

“Oh, of course. I was just telling your new thing how you’re such a good boyfriend. A real keeper,” said Kastor, blatantly sarcastic.

Damen stiffened at Laurent’s side. 

“Oh? And what details precisely would be a part of that?” said Damen. His attempt at curiosity didn’t hide his anger. Laurent wrapped an arm around Damen’s middle and squeezed.  
“Everything,” Kastor said proudly.

Laurent noticed Damen’s jaw twitch. “Go to the living room,” he told Kastor.

Laurent had wished Damen had told him to leave instead. He didn’t know what was going on between the brother, and he was a little worried about what could happen next if Damen didn’t calm down.

But Kastor followed his brother’s order, and Damen left the room right behind him, leaving Laurent in the kitchen. But after all of that, he felt like he had to know what they were going to say to each other. So, he snuck over to to the living room doorway, pressing himself against the wall so he could hear everything. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Laurent heard Damen say.

“Does he not deserve at the truth, if he’s so innocent and ‘definitely not gold digging’? Which, I don’t believe for a second that the tramp doesn't at least want some of it,” said Kastor.

“Well then, you’re an idiot that only wants to see, and not hear. So read my fucking lips: stay out of my business, Kastor. I’m not losing Laurent because you decided to be an asshole.”

“Is he why you haven’t been going to visit Dad? Is this why his empire has been lacking the golden second son? He’s leaving all of this behind for you, and you’re throwing it all away! For what? Some blonde whore? That’s pathetic, Damianos.”

“Don’t fucking call him that!” Damen yelled, his voice booming out of the living room and beyond the hall. Laurent jumped just the slightest. He would have been able to hear that in the kitchen.

“Don’t you ever fucking call him that again.” There was a second of silence before Damen continued. “I haven’t been to see Dad recently because he doesn't want me there. He told me that I looked more and more tired each time I went. He said he would rather I keep living my life than coming to his dreary hospital bed to watch him sleep.”

More silence followed, Damen likely trying to catch himself. “I went to visit him last week after I got better…I told him about everything at the firm - not that you care, and the party. And that I was seeing someone. I told him how...happy I feel all the time now. I saw him smile for the first time in months, Kas, and he told me to stop coming so much. He…”

Laurent wasn’t sure why Damen stopped, but he realized almost immediately that he was likely crying. He was talking about his father after all. His dying father.

“He told me...that whoever it was that makes me smile like that deserves everything, including my time.”

Laurent bit his lip. Damen’s voice was so shaky, and he wanted nothing more than to run in there and hold him close.

“I call him now. And I only go on Fridays for lunch, ” finished Damen.

Laurent couldn’t hear anymore or he was sure he’d make a noise. He left back for the kitchen where he took a moment against the counter and did his best to hold back the tears.

In the ten minutes that Kastor and Damen stayed in the living room after he’d left, he managed to pull himself together and get back to making breakfast. Damen eventually came in alone, his face clear of any sign of the argument.

“I’m sorry about Kastor. He’s...just really worried about me.”

Laurent did his best to pretend he hadn’t heard anything and nodded. “ It’s understandable about why he’s worried. He doesn't know me...I’d probably be the same...if I was him.”

“It’s because he doesn’t know you that he shouldn’t be acting like that. Who is he to judge?” Damen came up close and placed his hands on his hips. “He doesn’t know you like I do.”

Laurent spent the rest of the day lounging around with Damen, mostly in bed, both napping and lying awake, watching tv. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been able to be this lazy before, but Damen was giving him a lot of his first’s.

The following week was filled with work, neither of them getting much time to see one another. They went out for a quick dinner one night, but they were both too tired to stay out long. When Damen had dropped Laurent off at his apartment, Laurent had face-planted on his futon, fully dressed, and slept through the night. Phone calls and facetimes in bed were most frequent. 

When the weekend was upon them, Damen called him at lunchtime, as was the norm.

“Hey so, I’m thinking pizza tonight yeah?” Damen said quickly, almost as soon as Laurent answered.

“Um, sure? You alright? You sound...funny?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just a little hectic today. No big deal.”

Laurent raised a brow but decided to let it go. “Okay, what time do you want me to come by?”

“What time are you off today? I’ll come pick you up,” said Damen.

Laurent glanced around the house he was currently at. “Well, we picked up an extra house today...so about five.”

“Okay, great. Is six good?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good, okay. So how ’s your day? I’m hoping far better than mine.”

Laurent smiled. He loved when Damen asked him how things were going. It made everything feel more normal. 

“Good, actually. The woman at House Number Two was still home when we got there. She gave us lemonade and the best chocolate chip cookies I’ve ever had.” He looked over to the ladies who were goofing around across from him, smiling still.

Hilda made eye contact and gave him a sly look. “Is that who I think it is?” she said with a brow raised.

“Well, it looks like I’m gonna have to get my act together then and make a better batch for you,” said Damen with a chuckle.

“Mm, maybe,” he said, staring Hilda down. “Your cookies would be the best, I’m sure.”

Crystal and Hilda practically jumped him to get his phone. 

“Hello, Laurent’s boo thing!” Crystal said loudly when they couldn’t get it out of his hand.

“Oh, I bet you’re a sweet thing, aren’t you!” chimed in Hilda, just as loudly. “Laurent, why don’t you share him with us?”

Laurent was laughing, keeping his phone close to his ear in a firm grip. 

“Put me on speaker,” said Damen, sounding rather amused.

Laurent agreed and held the phone up out of the ladies’ reach after putting it on speaker. What came next, he wasn’t sure.

Damen cleared his throat a bit before speaking. “Hello, ladies. I hope your day is going well.” His voice was purposefully deeper than usual, causing Laurent to giggle a little to himself. “Bring my Prince home safe. He’s got a long night ahead of him.”

Laurent flushed hard but was also grinning so much his cheeks hurt. Crystal and Hilda’s jaws dropped before they smiled even wider.

“Of course! We’ll take care that he doesn’t wear himself out before!” said Crystal.

Hilda slapped Laurent on the back proudly.

When Laurent took the phone off the speaker, he couldn’t help but giggle some more. “You’re a dork, you know,” he told Damen.

“Mm, I’m your dork. So six, right?”

“Yeah, that works for me. I’ll see you then?” Laurent’s voice had gentled almost intimately, as had Damen’s.

“Yeah. Have a good time at work. I love you.”

“You too. Bye…”

When he hung up, the ladies all cooed and teased him before they all got back to work, their lunch break ending.

Work passed smoothly, and quickly from there. The team had luckily managed to finish their last house a half hour early, so they went to grab some frappuccinos before dropping Laurent off. 

Before Laurent could get out of the van, Hilda slapped his back again with a happy grin. “You have fun now, you hear?”

“Wear protection!” Crystal shouted from the back.

Laurent blushed and shook his head. “I’ll see you ladies next week!” he said, closing the door. 

The window rolled down before they took off, all of them hooting and hollering at him as he went up the steps. He laughed and waved them off.

Once inside, he stripped out of his clothes at the door, knowing for a fact that he was still covered in gunk from that other house they took on. He took his phone with him to the bathroom, calling Damen again. 

“Hey, I got off early, surprisingly,” he said when the call was answered, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh? Are you home?” asked Damen.

“Yeah. About to hop in the shower.” He leaned in and turned the shower knobs, adjusting the water temperature.

“Okay stay there. I’ll be right over,” Damen joked. Laurent chuckled.

“You’re welcome to come early. Maybe you’ll catch me with my shirt off,” he joked back. “No, but really -- if you want, you can head over now.”

“Will do. Be there in time to catch a little glimpse of something.”

When they hung up, Laurent looked at the blank screen of his phone in his hand. Slowly, he opened up the camera. It took him a moment to find the right pose, but he finally snapped a picture that he liked. It was only from his shoulders up, but he felt that maybe Damen would like it too. Damen certainly sent him plenty of pictures, but he himself had never had the confidence to do the same.

Until now. He sent the picture and then got into the shower, trying not to think too much about it. Tonight, he decided, he wanted to go further with Damen. He knew that Damen had taken things at Laurent’s pace without any discussion or noticeable frustration, but he was sure that he had been holding back a lot. But now, after being together for nearly four months, Laurent was ready to let go, at least a little bit. Maybe.

He took his time in the shower, wanting to make sure he cleaned away any traces of work on his skin. By the time he got out, he could hear that Damen was there. He’d shown Damen where he kept his spare key after he had been so sick, so he could let himself in if Laurent wasn’t around. Laurent had felt comfortable enough to do that much, so what was taking the next step in their relationship by now?

After pulling on a pair of sweats, he forwent a shirt, just to tease Damen a little. 

“Hey,” he greeted Damen.

Damen, laying half on the futon with his phone suspended over his face, craned his head back to look at him. His eyes grew wide instantly, but before he could do anything more, he dropped his phone onto his face.

“He-Ow...I mean, hey, babe.” 

Laurent chuckled to himself and came over to sit down on the futon. He leaned over, moving the phone from his boyfriend’s face so he could kiss him. Kissing someone upside was a little strange, but it was still Damen’s lips, and he still tasted so good.

“You ate my dinner mints, didn’t you?” Laurent asked as he pulled back a bit. 

“Mm, maybe. I’ll get you a whole other bag if you kiss me again right now.” 

Laurent breathed out a laugh before going in for another kiss. They kissed until they were out of breath. Hands tangling in hair, sliding over clothed limbs. Laurent wanted nothing more than to get out of these sweats, pull off Damen’s clothes and touch him

Damen sat up then and dragged Laurent fully over to his side of the bed so he could give him a proper kiss.

“Still feeling pizza?” Damen asked when they were out of breath for a second time.

“I’m always feeling pizza,” said Laurent, tucking a loss strand of hair behind his ear and moving to sit up properly. 

Damen didn’t allow that. With a bright smile, he pulled him back onto the bed, his body almost completely resting on top of Laurent. He grabbed his phone from where it had ended up on the floor and pulled up the website to their usual pizza place. 

“All of this sounds so good,” said Damen, scrolling down the menu.

Laurent moved so he could see the screen as well. His mouth watered a bit seeing the pictures of each item.

“Mmm, yeah.”

Damen began adding things to the cart, and by the looks of it, it was turning out be one of everything that they scrolled past. Wings, pasta, breadsticks, cheese sticks, desserts. Finally, they reached the pizzas, and Damen decided they would still need a couple of them.

Laurent looked at him incredulously.

“What? I eat leftovers. And I want to send you home with some.” Damen defended with a little smirk.

“When is the last time you cooked your own meal?”

“It’s been busy at work.”

Laurent sighed, but smiled a little and shook his head as he looked back to the screen. He would need to make Damen something soon that would keep in the freezer until he was ready to cook it. Or a big lasagna that would get him through the week.

When they both made pizzas of their own liking, Damen decided they needed a third and they selected a combination they'd never tried. 

Damen covered Laurent’s eyes when he pressed checkout.

“Hey!”

“You’re not allowed to see what it comes out to. You flip out every time I let you see the bill." Damen said, chuckling.

Once the payment was completed, and the screen was closed out, Damen let him see again.

“Alright, ready?” he asked, placing a little kiss on Laurent’s furrowed brow.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

After a few seconds of groaning, both of them trying to get off the bed and not wanting to, Laurent was finally up and pulling on his shirt. He gasped quietly when he felt a pair of hands on his bare sides.

“Sorry…” Damen apologized from behind, his arms then wrapping Laurent in a hug. “I don’t think I’ve seen you without a shirt since we met.”

Laurent blinked hard.

“What?”

“Oh...right, I forgot you don’t remember a whole lot of that night. But yeah, you took your shirt off in the limo and threw it at me. Then you started dancing.”

Laurent kept looking ahead as his eyes widened in horror. “Really? Oh.”

“You looked so good, up until you threw up. But even then…”

Laurent realized then just how infatuated Damen had been with him since they first met. He had been acting like his whorey, drunk self, but Damen had seen something else in him.

“About that night...did...did you do that often?” Damen asked.

Laurent flushed at the question and wanted to run to the bathroom to avoid it. But he didn’t. The warmth of large hands on his skin kept him there, a reassurance. Damen didn’t hide anything from him, as far as he knew. So he wouldn’t either.

“Sometimes. I was working two jobs at the time. Both kicked my ass hard all week. So when I could, I’d go out to a club, pay the cover fee if there was one...other people would buy my drinks all night. It wasn’t any different than that night,” he explained, feeling so nervous to be admitting all of this.

“That’s understandable. Did you normally...go with other people at the end of the night too?”

Laurent bit his lip and shook his head. “No. I’d usually walk home.”

Damen nodded, no judgment in his eyes.

“I don’t know why I let myself go with you. Dancing is one thing, but going with you...I don’t know what was going through my head.”

“Probably the same thing going through mine?”

Laurent cocked his head a bit. “Which was?” 

“I didn’t want the night to end yet.”

Laurent swallowed hard. Was it possible that was exactly what he had been thinking? Had he not wanted to leave Damen? It was likely. Damen, even when tipsy, was a gentleman by all means. 

“Maybe,” whispered Laurent.

The pizza didn’t come for another hour after they arrived at Damen’s place, which was fine because to kill time, Damen made them margaritas. They lounged around, sipping from fancy glasses, and talked about their workdays. Damen’s had been as hectic as he had told him earlier on the phone, but he had been able to work at home at least. Still, Laurent couldn’t blame him for wanting to do something extra tonight.

When the food finally arrived, Damen spread all of it out on the dining table so they could freely pick at whatever they wanted. They didn’t even bother with plates, knowing it would just be them eating it.

Damen looked over at him while he ate from the pan of pasta. He smiled before opening his mouth like a baby bird. Laurent chuckled as he speared some on the pasta onto his fork and lifted it to Damen’s mouth, letting him have a bite.

Damen offered him a bite of his specialty pizza, which he gladly took, and was surprised how good it tasted.

“Wow, that’s really good. What’s on it again?”

Damen grinned. “Diced tomatoes, spinach, pepperoni and a lot of parmesan cheese.”

Laurent reached over to the box to get a slice of his own, but Damen gripped his wrist.

“There’s a toll fee.”

“Oh? And what would the fee be?”

“One kiss.”

Laurent flushed a bit. “That’s so expensive. I don’t know if I could ever….” He trailed off, leaning and giving Damen the requested kiss. “Is that enough?” he asked, knowing he was staring at him lovingly.

“It’s never enough,” said Damen, looking back at him with a hint of something else.

They went back to eating, Damen eventually making another batch of margaritas, and then another. By the time they were done with the food, Damen was gladly making their fourth round and Laurent felt the familiar dizziness that came with a certain amount of alcohol. It was a good feeling that settled in his stomach. Some of the heat that normally circulated his body after drinking found itself gathering in his groin. It was just enough.

Damen handed him another drink and then sat down with his own on the couch. Laurent brought up his legs to rest them across Damen’s lap, to which Damen brought his hand to rest on his thigh. His hand slid up and down, smoothing out the fabric of his sweats.

“So, what are the plans for the weekend, Mr. DeVere?” Damen asked, using the overly deep voice he’d used for the ladies earlier. 

Laurent, feeling particularly loose, giggled. “Hoping to spend time with my super handsome, boo thing.”

Damen blushed but smiled. “Aww, you think I’m handsome?”

“Of course I do. The ladies at work are convinced you’re a hunk. And honestly, they’re not wrong.”

Damen took Laurent’s drink from him and placed both glasses down on the coffee table gently before coming to lay between Laurent’s legs. He leaned over Laurent, an arm propped up on the couch arm behind him.

“Mmm, I see. But do they know how beautiful and amazing their own team member is? They have to know. Because his beauty is unmistakable.”

Laurent blushed hard but didn’t feel the anxiety that normally came after. The alcohol was definitely doing its job.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” was all he could think to say. 

Damen leaned in to kiss him. 

“We should go for a swim.” The idea had suddenly come to Laurent, but he sat up with excitement, obviously taking Damen by surprise.

“It’s cold outside,” said Damen with a peculiar look.

“And? We've got clothes on. How bad can it be?” This had to be the alcohol talking. Laurent knew for a fact he never gave a shit about anything when he was drinking.

Damen seemed to consider it for a second before nodding. “Alright then, after you.”

Laurent couldn’t tell if the alcohol was affecting Damen like it was him. He stood up from the couch, leading Damen out the back door to the pool. It was rather chilly outside, as predicted since it was late October, but that didn’t detour Laurent from dropping Damen’s hand and running to jump into the pool. 

He surfaced quickly, letting out a cry. “Oh my god, that’s cold!”

Damen let out a hearty laugh before following his lead and taking a running leap into the pool. Laurent instinctively blocked his face from the large splash. 

Waiting for Damen to resurface, Laurent looked around in the dark water but he couldn’t see anything. He felt a pang of worry in his stomach but then felt a tug on one of his ankles. Laurent took a deep breath before going under. He opened his eyes, seeing almost nothing except a silhouette before him. Lips met his and he smiled, kissing back eagerly.

Damen pulled them both back up quickly, his teeth chattering loudly. “Damn, you were right. It's so cold.”

“Well, come here. You can keep me warm.”

“Keep you warm! This was your idea!” Damen laughed again but pulled him close anyways. It made no difference in the amount of warmth, but it was still comforting.

They only lasted a few minutes of messing around before Laurent’s teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. Damen lifting him easily out of the pool, setting him on the edge.

“Good god, it’s so cold. Hurry, let’s go inside,” said Laurent, stiffly standing up. Damen pulled himself out of the water and lifted Laurent up like one would a bride, carrying him inside. Laurent laughed at the gesture, feeling a little strange at being picked up as though he weighed nothing.

Damen had them inside quickly and seemed unconcerned that they were dripping puddles of pool water on the tile. 

“I’m not walking on your carpet all wet,” Laurent said when Damen told him to go upstairs to his bathroom.

“Well then...I guess you can strip? Or you can go like that. Up to you.”

Now that the alcohol was really starting to set in, Laurent didn’t even flush at the idea. Instead, he acted, slipping off his shirt first, then pushing off the very soaked sweatpants, leaving him in just a pair of briefs. He grinned at Damen drunkenly, then strutted over to the stairs, half leaning on the railing the whole way up.

He found his way to Damen's room, then the master bath. He'd never come into this specific bathroom before, never being set with the task of cleaning bathrooms here, so it was all new.

He looked at the massive white tub that would be excellent for soaking and relaxing. Maybe one day he'd get to use it.

He set his eyes on the shower. It was centered in the room, separate from the tub. It had three walls glass, and two doors, with a normal showerhead on the wall, and then there was the extra waterfall showerhead hanging from the ceiling.

When he turned the knob, the showerhead on the wall turned on. He went ahead and stripped away his last piece of clothing, and then stepped under the hot spray of water, letting out a low moan. It felt so good after being in cold water just minutes before. 

He helped himself to Damen's shampoo and conditioner, as well as his body wash. He recognized the scents of each one, and let out a soft sigh every time he got a whiff of one. They smelt like Damen, only it was missing that natural smell he emanated as well. He wanted Damen to be there with him right now.

He washed slowly, as he had earlier, washing away the smell of pool water. And when he was sure he washed well enough, he looked up to waterfall shower-head. He had to try it.

So he gripped the alternating knob, pulling it out, the water stopped for just a second before water began streaming out overhead. Laurent stood under it, humming happily. This was luxury as he had always thought it to be. 

He stayed under it for a few minutes, before deciding to get out and go back to Damen. He grabbed a towel and dried himself, but then he realized he had nothing to change into. So, he did the first thing that came to mind: leaving the bathroom to go look through Damen's closet for something comfy.

His scent was everywhere. It was on the suit jackets hanging neatly in the first closet, and in the other where his normal clothes hung. Laurent sifted through the many t-shirts and casual clothing until he came upon a large red sweater. Its texture was so soft and the knit felt so warm, he couldn't pass it up.

Laurent pulled the sweater over his head, then went to look in the standing mirror. It was so big on him that it came down mid-thigh, the sleeves drowning his arms entirely. This thing must've even been big on Damen.

He left the room, not thinking any more about it other than that he was comfy. Coming downstairs, he saw that Damen had also showered and changed into a pair of loose sweats and was back on the couch, sipping on what was likely a slightly watered-down margarita by now. Their wet clothes were still a sopping pile by the door, and would likely remain so until morning.

Damen took a glance over at Laurent when he said his name but then did a spit-take, quite literally.

“I forgot to bring my clothes up,” said Laurent, his fingers tracing the hem of the sweater. “I hope you don't mind.”

Damen shook his head quickly. “Why would I mind….I would never mind. You...wow.” 

Laurent giggled at his boyfriend’s sputtering, feeling attractive and young and happy. 

He walked over to the large fireplace, now lit, and plopped down on the huge, thick, fur rug in front of it.

Damen placed his glass down and went to join him, pulling Laurent close. “You make me glad that I kept that sweater…” he said, sliding a hand up the fabric over his abdomen.

Laurent turned to look at Damen over his shoulder. “Kiss me,” he said without any hesitation.

Damen complied easily. Their lips melded together, and neither let up. Laurent was the first to push his tongue into Damen's mouth, turning around in his arms to card his fingers through his hair. When Damen’s tongue touched his, Laurent couldn’t help a small gasp. 

He moved unthinkingly to straddle Damen’s lap, something he’d never done before, making it far easier to run his hands over Damen’s chest. To get that much closer. 

Damen moaned into his mouth, his hands sliding up Laurent’s sides, but Laurent pushed his hands down so they were on his hips, and then gripped the hem of the long sweater, pulling it up until Damen’s hands were resting on his bare skin. The sweater was pulled off completely, leaving him in nothing.

They parted, Damen leaning his head to rest it against Laurent’s. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Laurent answered by moving his head to the side and sucking with the intent of leaving marks on his boyfriend’s neck. He pulled off for a second to whisper, “Touch me.”

He heard Damen swallow hard. His reaction after was slow, but his hands began sliding up Laurent’s naked sides, thumbs gently digging into his skin. Once Damen seemed sure he was serious, his hands began to wander more freely, trailing over every open inch of skin. 

Laurent let off from sucking Damen’s neck to moan lowly when hands began groping his ass, massaging. 

Laurent’s own hands began to slide up Damen’s chest, grasping at thick muscle, his thumbs rubbing over nipples. Damen let out a low groan, seeming to like the attention there. 

Damen moved to kiss his cheek, then his lips, his neck, trailing down as far down as he could and then pushing Laurent onto his back. He kissed all the way down to his navel, where he stopped to nuzzle the skin, his hands caressing, worshiping his body. 

Laurent pushed his head back into the fur rug, sighing shakily when Damen worked his way back up and bit his nipple gently. This changed quickly into sucking, leaving Laurent writhing with pleasure.

“Keep going…” Laurent groaned, looking at Damen with half-lidded eyes when he had pulled away from the delicate buds. 

Damen gave him the hungriest of looks before eagerly taking the other into his mouth, a hand coming up to pinch the swollen one. It hurt, but in such a good way, Laurent could do no more than groan and throw his head back again.

He couldn’t believe that he was reacting this way already. He felt it wasn’t just that, but the man behind it all that made him feel this way.

When Damen abandoned his task, he moved to hover over Laurent with a hungry look Laurent could feel the dominance radiating from his lover. It wasn’t intimidating, but rather overwhelmingly lustful. 

He felt the evidence of Damen’s arousal pressing up against his leg. Damen was still in his sweats, and they needed to go.

As if he’d read his mind, Damen reached down to start pushing his sweats down, Laurent lending a hand. He’d forgotten just how big Damen was. There was a pang deep in his gut, and he felt nervous. 

Before they could go any further, Laurent placed a firm hand on Damen’s chest, pushing him back millimeters.

“I-I…” He stuttered, eyes wide and staring up at Damen. “I’ve never…”

Damen had a look of realization on his face, then one of understanding.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t have to be inside of you to please you.”

Laurent felt his heart pounding, yet there was a feeling of relief. “I…” He began, unsure of what to say. He still wanted this with Damen. He wanted to give him what he knew he’d want.

“Relax. If you want me to stop, I will.” 

With that, Damen slid his hands down his naked body, feeling every little dip and curve. Like before, he placed gentle kisses down Laurent’s chest and abdomen, but this time, went even further, following the trail of light hair until he came upon his erection. 

Laurent was so turned on by Damen that he was still firm despite his nerves. Damen gripped his hips again, thumbs pressing into the bones there. Laurent didn’t know why he did that until he felt something warm and wet sliding up the shaft of his cock.

Laurent let out an airy gasp, then bit his lip when the feeling continued up to the crown. He was tongued all around the head, then over the tip. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure of Damen’s work. He never knew what this felt like until now, and he felt like he’d been missing out all this time. But would he have ever found this feeling exactly as he did with Damen? Would he ever trust anyone else as much as he did him? 

No. He wouldn’t. 

Because Damen loved him. 

“Damen!” He choked out, hands reaching down to tangle into Damen’s curls. 

Damen grasped his wrist, pulling Laurent’s hand from his hair and intertwining their fingers. Laurent couldn’t handle this for much longer, knowing he’d burst at any moment.

When he came, it was with a cry of Damen’s name. He went limp, and lay there, staring up at the ceiling as he struggled to catch his breath.

Damen slid back up until they were face to face, a warm, loving smile greeting him. “How was that, my love?”

Laurent felt his heart pounding so hard, it hurt. “It was amazing,” he breathed out.

Damen leaned in and kissed him so tenderly. Laurent did his best to reciprocate. It was then that he felt the still present erection of his boyfriend. 

Laurent pushed him back, Damen moving easily, giving him a confused look. An even more questionable look took over his face when he was forced onto his back. 

Laurent got back on top of him, then gingerly took hold of his large cock, slowly stroking it. 

Damen inhaled a bit sharply.

“You don’t have to…” he started, Laurent stopping him with a finger to his lips.

“Let me take care of you for once,” said Laurent.

His grip became more firm to show that he was serious. He pretended that it was his cock. It was no different when it came to feeling, right? 

Damen took his way of stroking well, his breaths becoming shaky in no time. 

“I...I’m not going to last…” Damen breathed out after a couple of minutes.

Laurent felt his own dick become roused once more at the sound of Damen’s husky, needy voice. He nearly groaned, but then adjusted himself so that their cocks were aligned together. He gripped them both and began thrusting slightly, the friction from his hands and Damen’s cock an unreal feeling.

Damen thought the same with the way he moaned. His large hands came to rest on Laurent’s ass, squeezing and encouraging his movements. 

“Damen…” Laurent said again, needily.

“Laurent. I...I’m close.”

Laurent sped up his thrusts and came, Damen following right after. 

He slowly lay forward onto Damen’s chest, both of them panting heavily. He closed his eyes, feeling Damen’s arms wrap around him, sleep threatening to overcome him right then and there. He faded out of consciousness but came to when Damen began to shift. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted and carried to bed.

The huge bed was as comfortable as he remembered it, the cool sheets quickly turning warm when Damen slid in beside him. He tiredly snuggled up to Damen’s chest, throwing an arm over his side whiled Damen held him close. 

Before he fell asleep, he remembered three little words he’d be wanting to say for so long, slip from his lips. 

“I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it??? Love it???????? Leave me some loooove! It gets me through the day! It clears up my acne! It solves my daily troubles! Wow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So, I have been dying trying to get this chapter written. And I've had to consult another writer for help on a little something. And it's just been so hectic.  
> I'm participating in BB, with two Big Bang authors expecting their two pieces each. So instead of two or three updates a week for a chapter, there may only be one a week until BB is over!  
> Thank you guys so much for your love and support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3

The next morning, Laurent stirred slightly, not quite wanting to open his eyes just yet. He lay content, wrapped up and warm in strong arms. He hummed, nuzzling into a chest just as warm.

 _‘This is heaven,’_ was his first thought of the morning.

Eventually, he opened his eyes, blurry vision coming to focus on olive skin. He craned his head back to look up at Damen, who was still fast asleep. Laurent smiled, moving up to come face to face with him. He kissed his cheek, then the side of his mouth.

Damen made a gentle sound in his sleep as he shifted to lay on his back. Laurent moved accordingly so he could kiss his lips again. The corners of Damen’s lips lifted into a sweet little smile as he came awake. When his sleepy eyes blinked open, Laurent had the undeniable need to kiss him again.

So he did, and this time, Damen kissed him back.

“Mm, ‘morning…” Damen said, his voice cracking a bit, likely from their little late night excursion in freezing water. Laurent was sure he sounded the same.

“Good morning…” he returned with a smile.

“You sleep good?” Damen asked, watching him through half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

Laurent nodded, still smiling. He wasn’t sure if he would ever stop after everything he'd been through these past months. 

“Yeah,” he answered softly, his hand smoothing over Damen’s chest tenderly. He loved how large it was, hard and strong with muscle; he pictured the way that muscle bunched and coiled with exertion, straining under weight when Damen exercised, shiny with sweat and thumping with the beat of his heart.

“I’m glad.”

Laurent kissed his jaw before sliding back down so he could lay his head on his chest once more. He sighed contentedly, feeling so comfortable. He was sure things couldn’t have been more perfect in his relationship with Damen, as he was already the perfect boyfriend. Damen was so much more than anything he could have ever wished for. 

“Any plans for today?” asked Damen, his hand sliding up and down bare skin. Laurent let out a quiet moan at the feeling. He loved Damen’s hands.

“Being with you,” he dared to say. He felt bold this morning, and he wondered how long the feeling would remain.

“Great. I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. If you’ll wear the sweater again.”

Laurent blushed but smiled. “Okay, deal.”

They lay in bed a little longer, Damen’s hand smoothing over his skin while he got to know Damen’s muscular frame a little better.

Laurent finally pulled himself out of bed, stretching out with a yawn. He glanced over to see that Damen was watching him. Naturally, he would. Damen was a man after all, and he was bare naked in front of him. After last night, everything seemed to be coming out. Their desires were becoming more than passionate kisses and ass groping.

“I’m going to shower,” said Laurent, glancing over to Damen with a smile.

“Can I join?” Damen asked, his eyes half-lidded and suggestive. He was biting his lip, leaving Laurent to go a little crazy in his head. He’d never get over when he looked at him like that.

“Yeah.”

Laurent hoped like hell that he wouldn’t suddenly lose his confidence while they showered. He wanted this with Damen. He wanted to shower with him, lay with him, touch him and be touched by him. He wanted all of that so badly; He was determined not to let his irrational fears get in the way anymore. Damen wasn’t going to leave him.

In the bathroom, Damen started the shower and then led Laurent in, his hand on his back as always, closing the door behind him.

Laurent went straight under the spray, tilting back his head to wet his hair. He smoothed his hands over his body, making sure to soak every inch. He looked over at Damen and saw that he was staring. He felt his stomach tighten.

“Don’t stop. I’m just….admiring,” said Damen, grinning as he slowly walked over to him in the massive shower. “Can I…?”

Laurent nodded, letting Damen under the spray beside him. Damen held him just close enough that he could look at him, the water spraying over them both and down Damen’s body. It ran over every little dip and curve of his muscles, making Laurent feel a little warm.

“Do I turn you on?” Damen asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

He swallowed hard before nodding. God, how he did. Damen was the most handsome man he’d ever met, and he would never be able to find the proper words to make that clear. Damen, just Damen, made him feel things he’d never felt before.

“You turn me on, too. You’re so beautiful, and sexy. I love everything about you. Especially the way you look at me in the morning. It makes me want to never get out of bed.”

Laurent realized how much Damen was confessing to him right then, and he realized that he felt exactly the same about him. He didn’t have to say anything though as Damen pulled him into an embrace.

Damen got out the shampoo, pouring some into the palm of his hand before rubbing it into Laurent’s scalp. Laurent remembered when his brother would wash his hair for him when he was little. It had been the best feeling in the world. And now that Damen was behind him, running his fingers through his hair, massaging his head, it felt like bliss.

He returned the favor but giggled at Damen having to squat down a bit just so Laurent could reach his head.

“You’re too tall for your own good sometimes,” Laurent said, as he massaged the shampoo into thick curls. 

“I thought you liked it.” 

“I do. But you’re too tall,” Laurent chuckled, a smile on his face.

Damen grabbed the body wash and a loofah, depositing some onto the scrunchy object before rubbing it in, then going over Laurent’s shoulder with it. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take without bursting. Damen was just so loving and caring and wanted to do everything for him. Who was he to deny his man his pleasures? It made them both feel good, after all.

As the soap washed away, Damen kissed his shoulder, then his neck. Tender.

Laurent, feeling bold once more, took one of Damen’s hands and slid it down to his ass. Fingers squeezed, kneading. He let out a low sigh.

Damen did not stop there. He dropped the loofah to the shower floor and gripped the other cheek, giving it the same attention and care as the other. And then, Laurent felt something. A finger brushing up against the soft ring of his ass, rubbing gently, as though testing the waters. 

The finger pressed against him with the gentlest of pressures, as though trying push inside of him. Laurent relaxed, allowing it. He was tight, no doubt, as the digit felt so foreign and invasive. But oh so good. He moaned, leaning to rest his forehead on Damen’s shoulder. 

Damen took as the signal to keep going, his finger sinking in deeper, brushing along his inner walls, then pulling back. He thought Damen was going to pull out completely and was ready to let out a small whine, but then it slid back in, a little faster this time.

Laurent felt his eyes roll back as he closed them. He had never realized just how good this would feel. He had never been daring enough to try it on himself, and now he regretted it.

“Damen…” he sighed.

“Is it too much?” Damen asked, his finger freezing in its place. He kisses his shoulder gently, a possible pre-apology for going too far.

Laurent shook his head, just wanting him to keep going. He couldn’t formulate the words to tell him.

Damen pulled his finger back, almost completely pulling it out. Another finger was placed at his entrance, pushing slowly, carefully, until both slipped inside. It was very tight now, and Laurent panted. 

Laurent gripped onto Damen, holding tightly onto his shoulders as two fingers slowly delved deep into his ass. He found himself slowly grinding against Damen’s leg, moving back and forth to meet with Damen’s rhythm. His cock was half hard, and only growing harder as he rubbed it against the thick, hairy legs of his boyfriend.

He sped up, desperately wanting more. Unexpectedly, Damen’s fingers brushed something that made his vision go white. He let out a little squeak of a moan. The spot was brushed once more, and the next thing he knew, he was coming, spurting white all down Damen’s leg. He had gasped loudly, knees trembling from the overwhelming pleasure.

Damen held onto him, kissing his shoulder again and telling him sweet little nothings that made his stomach flutter. This man was too sweet for his own good. And he knew how to please him so well. 

Once they got out of the shower, they got into a little towel slapping squabble, laughing as they ran around Damen’s room completely naked. Laurent couldn’t recall a time he’d ever been so comfortable being naked in front of someone like this.

When they finally settled down, Damen pulled on some pants and went down to get Laurent’s pants from the drier. Laurent figured Damen had probably gotten up at some point last night to throw everything in the wash, and again for the dryer. He must’ve been out cold if he hadn’t even noticed.

Damen returned with his pants, as well as the red sweater that had been discarded so soon on the living room floor. As promised, Laurent pulled the sweater on, then went to put away his sweats in the drawer Damen had given him for his stuff. He took out the extra pair of jeans he’d left there, pulling them on after borrowing a pair of Damen’s boxers. 

He felt warm and comfortable, and across the room, Damen looked happy. Damen pulled on a thin brown and cream sweater that fit him in all the right places. Laurent couldn’t help but come up and embraced him from behind while he fixed his hair. The sweater was just as warm as Damen was.

They went downstairs and out into the garage and then were off for lunch. It was Saturday, and normally, Laurent would be working at Damen’s house, but lately, the company hadn’t been scheduling his team for Saturdays. And this gave him an extra day off to spend with the man himself.

Damen took them to a cute little cafe for lunch. The place was tiny but had so much character that Laurent couldn’t take his off the building until they were inside. The inside was just as distracting, and he felt like he was eventually going to pinch a nerve in his neck looking around so much.

Once they were seated, Laurent looked across the table at Damen, smiling so happily.

“Like it?” asked Damen.

“It’s wonderful. How did you even know about this place? It’s so hidden.”

“Back before I got the job at the corporate firm, I used to work with small businesses. This place was one of them. I come back every so often for their pan-fried noodles and oyster sauce. It’s amazing.”

Laurent took another look around the restaurant before the waitress came with menus and to take their drink orders. When the girl left, Laurent went back to gawking at the cute decor of ceramic birds, plastic flowers, old tea kettles, and many miscellaneous things colored teal and yellow.

He let Damen order for the both of them. And when the girl left for the second time, Laurent noticed that Damen was staring at him. 

“What? Is my hair messed up?” Laurent asked, reaching up to smooth down his hair.

“No, no...I’m just admiring the view. The sun on your hair...It’s like a painting.”

Laurent blushed lightly, looking away. “Oh…”

“Can...Can I ask why you shy away when I compliment you? I’m just...curious.I’ve never met anyone else that does that.”

Laurent blushed even more. “W-well...It’s embarrassing.”

“How? You’re beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Laurent moved his eyes to look back at Damen. It was true. He was looking right at him still, unfaltering. 

“I’ve never been….called that,” he confessed. He began fumbling with his hands under the table as he sat back.

“Not even by the people that used to buy you drinks?” Damen was looking at him so confusedly, and Laurent couldn’t understand why.

“No.”

Damen didn’t push any further. Instead, he held out his hands for Laurent to take over the table. Hesitantly, he pulled his hands from their fumbling and placed them on Damen’s palms. Thumbs rubbed over the top of his hands, gentle and soothing.

Their food came quickly, their hands parting so the plates could be set before them and Laurent’s mouth watered at the delicious food. Damen speared a morsel from his dish to try, chewing for a second before humming and nodding in approval. Laurent twirled his fork in the noodles Damen had been talking up, trying them slowly. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the oyster sauce.

Damen gave Laurent a pile of his noodles in exchange for a couple bites of his dish. A happy trade they both enjoyed. Then they dove right in, focusing mostly on the food, but taking occasional glances at one another. 

Laurent finished as much as he could before he felt like he was going to burst. Damen finished both of their plates, practically cleaning them.

“You eat so much. Where does it go?” Laurent asked, cradling his full stomach.

“To the deepest, darkest pits.”

Laurent chuckled. “I’d believe it.”

They sat at the table for a while longer, Laurent letting his food settle, and Damen taking a few more refills of lemonade. When Laurent felt like he could stand without breaking in half, they left. They’d parked a little ways away, seeing as it was a very busy street in the city. They walked slowly for Laurent’s sake, who felt like if he fell now, he would begin rolling.

While they strolled, Laurent looked into the windows of each shop, admiring the wares each offered. Some were antique shops, others were boutiques. There was a flower shop, a barbershop, a salon right next to it. 

He stopped at a boutique window, gazing inside at all of the accessories and cute little handmade knick-knacks. Damen came up beside him, wrapping his arm around him. Damen froze for a moment, seeming to spot something down the block.

“Come inside really quick,” Damen said, pulling him gently towards the door. “I think this place had tea towels…”

Once inside, Damen abandoned Laurent, heading to the back of the store. While it was odd, he didn’t mind. He liked places like this.

Browsing slowly, he picked up a few things to look at; other things, he tried on - like a pair of super soft leather gloves. He would never use them, but they were nice to imagine owning. Gazing around, a hand lightly dragging against a shelf, a rather unique coffee mug caught his eyes. It was white, but with a green handle in the shape of a cactus. Inside of it was a little cactus image saying ‘have a great day!’

It was silly and fun. He had to have it. His old chipped mug was ready for retirement anyway.

With the mug in hand, he walked up to the counter and stood behind the other customer currently being rang up. From wherever he had ventured, Damen came up next to him, something white in his hand.

“That's so cute,” he said, holding out his hand for the mug. When he looked inside, he smiled.

“Yep, and I’m buying it. Nothing you can do or say to change my mind,” Laurent said firmly.

“Alright. If you're positive.”

Damen pushed him forward when the person ahead of him took their bag and left. Laurent did so proudly - ridiculously so - paying the ten dollars for the mug. The cashier wrapped and placed into a nice little bag before being handed off to him with a large smile on her face. 

“You two are so cute,” she said before he left the counter, leaving Laurent to flush. Damen placed a reassuring hand on his back as he came up to the counter to pay.

“Thank you. He’s shy. Right, babe?” 

Laurent blushed even more, nodding before walking quickly off to wait by the door.

After Damen had purchased whatever the stack of white was, they made their way outside. He stopped Laurent with one large hand on his arm before he could get too far.

“Hand,” he said, holding out his own. Laurent gave him his hand.

Damen slid something soft and white onto his hand then released it, asking for the other with a gesture. Laurent realized Damen had bought him mittens with a cactus stitched on top of the hand, somehow matching his new coffee cup. Once the mittens were on, Damen fumbled more in the bag, pulling out a matching scarf. He wrapped it carefully around Laurent’s neck, and then pulled a matching beanie with one of those fuzzy balls on top was lovingly shoved onto his head.

Laurent smiled, feeling warm and cared for in his new winter gear. “Thank you...they’re cute.”

“Just like you,” said Damen, easily. 

Laurent blushed hard but still smiled. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to Damen describing him that way. 

Damen pulled out two more items from his bag, fixing them onto himself - a white beanie with a gold lion head on its middle, also with a big fuzzy ball. And then a matching scarf.

“Where're the mittens?” Laurent asked.

“Didn’t need ‘em. I have you to keep them warm,” Damen answered with a cheesy grin. 

Laurent blushed far harder this time and had to look away. God, his boyfriend was just too much to handle sometimes when it came to oversweet statements. 

They continued on their way back to the car, and once inside, Damen turned the heater as high as it would go.

“Don’t need them huh?” Laurent asked, watching Damen hold his frozen hands in front of the vents.

Damen gave him dramatic frown. “Maybe I made a mistake…”

Laurent snorted. They sat there until Damen could feel his fingers enough to be able to drive, and then he pulled the car out into traffic. 

Damen had kept the rest of their plans a secret, which Laurent didn’t mind. He was more so excited than anything else, knowing that Damen’s surprises were usually rather good. So he sat back comfortably in his seat, watching the town pass by as it eventually turned to greenery and farmland. 

The car eventually slowed, Damen turning them onto a long dirt driveway. Laurent could see one big open field out his window, and on the other side of the fence, splotches of yellow and orange dotting all around it.

“A pumpkin patch?” Laurent asked rather excitedly, turning to look at Damen.

He recalled the single time that his mother had been able to bring him and Auguste to one. He’d been very young - young enough to sit on top of the pumpkins and pretend he was riding a horse. They’d taken home only one pumpkin that day, the biggest they could find, but he and Auguste had been very happy with it.

Eyes still focused ahead, Damen smiled. “Yep. Halloween is next week - we gotta have pumpkins to carve. Kids loving coming by my neighborhood for the candy. I always go all out on the decorations in the driveway.”

When the car was parked, Laurent couldn’t wait to get out. “Well what are we waiting for?” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his car door.

Damen chuckled but got out of the car as well. They headed for the entrance, each grabbing a wagon for their pumpkins, and began to search for the perfect lumps of orange. They walked down each row slowly, assessing each pumpkin too seriously. Damen occasionally picked one up for closer examination, Laurent admiring the way Damen’s muscle moved beneath his sweater. 

They had each picked out a few small, normal pumpkins, and then Damen stopped, causing Laurent to paused in front of him.

“What is it?” asked Laurent, looking around to see what had caught Damen’s eye. 

“Pumpkinzilla. I need it.”

Laurent’s eyes finally focused in on the massive pumpkin one row over. He cocked his head before stepping over the row separating them from it. The pumpkin was so massive, it had to have weighed nearly thirty pounds, if not more.

He squatted down and wrapped his arms around the monstrous squash and tried to lift it. Once he was standing straight, he was holding the massive thing so awkwardly, it made his arms bulge out on either side.

“Okay, bring that wagon over here,” Laurent said, a little out of breath. He looked at Damen expectedly, waiting for his grip to slip and the pumpkin to explode into pieces on the ground. 

Instead, Damen whipped out his phone. Laurent heard the sound of a camera shutter.

“Did you just…”

“Of course. You are just so damn cute today.”

With his phone tucked away, Damen finally lifted his wagon over to Laurent, who pouted before eagerly putting the massive pumpkin inside. Luckily, they had two wagons, as this one took up the entirety of Damen’s. 

From there, they continued on, looking for another good pumpkin to take home. The walked up and down the rows for a while, passing families with young kids and couples. As they went to pass a trio of women, one of them had stopped to stare. 

“Oh my god, you’re Damianos! Oh my god, I loved your summer collection! Those chiton dresses have been all the rage since!” One of them squealed, causing others to turn toward them. “Can I get a picture with you!?” 

Someone from down the way screamed in joy, running towards them, and then another, and another. Damen was quickly surrounded by mostly women, and a couple men. He smiled, as he did when in the company of fans. He agreed to photos and signed a few things. 

Laurent didn’t understand any of this. It was a little off-putting, so many people being so close to his boyfriend. Damen seemed to be okay with taking requests of signings and pictures, something Laurent knew would overwhelm him personally, were the situation reversed. How had he not realized that Damen was so famous that he was well known enough for this to happen?

Then someone spotted Laurent off to the side, staring at the spectacle and trying to keep his face expressionless. He’d forgotten how popular Damen was in the fashion industry, even if he kept his interaction minimal. It made Laurent feel like he had no business in this world of Damen’s. He didn’t belong with someone like him.

“You’re that mystery prince!” 

Laurent’s eyes widened, his sadness fading into confusion as he was surrounded by the same women that were on Damen just seconds before. They started to overwhelm him with questions like ‘What conditioner do you use?’ and ‘What’s Damen really like?’. A few made some bold statements that Laurent made himself forget about for his sanity.

Some of the women asked for pictures with him as well, and he was sure he looked very dumbfounded in all of them. Once all the fun was had, Damen managed to pry them away from the group around them, wishing them all a good day, and giving them one of those heart-stopping smiles. Laurent was so overwhelmed that he let Damen lead them far enough away before he stopped.

“They knew me? How?” He demanded. He wasn’t particularly mad, but it made him very nervous. What if this leaked out to his team? Or worse yet, his boss? He couldn’t get fired! He’d lose everything!

“Yeah. After that party, you went kinda viral. No one has any idea who you really are, seeing as you have no social media.” Damen explained. “I haven’t slipped your name or anything. People just call you the ‘Mystery Prince’. I’ve even seen tags calling you ‘Midnight Prince’. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

Laurent felt his eyelid twitch just the slightest. He was popular just for showing up to some costume party on the arm of Damen? This was so beyond him.

“So no one knows who I am...but I’m well known enough already for that --” he gestured over his shoulder towards the women, “to happen? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

Damen shrugged. “I didn’t think you would care. I know this whole social media thing is not something you do, so was there any real reason to tell you?”

Laurent supposed he was right. He didn’t want to know what these people were saying about him, as it would probably keep him up at night. He had known that this was a possibility when he and Damen made things official. Even if he hadn’t gone to that party, their relationship would have been a very difficult secret to keep from Damen’s followers.

Laurent sighed to himself but gave Damen a nod of understanding. He started walking again, very aware that eyes were on them, even way out here. He was determined not to let it bother him. At least not today.

They kept looking for pumpkins for a little while, picking out a few more to take home. But Laurent abandoned them as soon as he spotted a very lopsided and lumpy pumpkin. It had so much character to it, he instantly loved it. Damen chuckled as he went to pick up the awkwardly shaped pumpkin. He had to have it.

Once it was in his wagon, they decided to call it and go pay. Laurent clasped Damen’s free hand as they walked back towards the parking lot, staying as close to him as he could. Damen forked over the cash to a very bored looking attendant, and then they took the two wagons back to the car.

“Did you have a good time?” Damen asked as he loaded the pumpkins into the trunk. 

Laurent smiled and nodded. “Of course I did.” 

Damen closed the trunk, pulling him close for a kiss. “Good. I’m glad. Now let’s take these bad boys home and carve them, yeah?”

“Hell yeah.” Laurent chuckled.

They were back on the road when Laurent placed his hand over Damen’s on the gearshift, smiling over at him. Damen glanced back at him, the corner of his lips curving up.

“I’ll make dinner tonight,” said Damen.

“Mmm,” Laurent hummed in approval. “What are you making me?”

“Whatever my Prince desires.”

“Soup,” decided Laurent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? LEAVE ME SOME LOVE WITH A COMMENT!!! oR SUPPORT ME WITH COFFEE, TO KEEP ME WARM AND FUELLED IN THIS BRILLIANT OCTOBER WEATHER~! https://ko-fi.com/sitical


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP GUYS ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE.  
> So i find that i've been wearing myself down writing these long chapters. So this will be the last super long chapter, and i seriously hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

“Again!?” yelled Damen, staring at the television screen as his character died for the fourth time.

Laurent chuckled from the other side of the couch, gaming controller in hand. “You’re very bad at this, aren’t you?” 

“No! I always kick Nik’s ass! And Pallas’! What the hell? I think you’re cheating. Cheater.”

Laurent snorted and rolled his eyes. “Okay, one more round, then. You pick my character,” he offered.

Damen did so, selecting a character Laurent had yet to play with, and keeping his the same. Laurent still had him beat in under a minute. 

“Okay….Okay, maybe you’re just good at it. Maybe.”

Smiling smugly to himself, Laurent scooted over to Damen’s side of the couch. “Aww, you’re not sour at me, are you? I’m sorry you suck at this game. We can try another.” 

Damen sat both their controllers off to the side. “I’ll save what dignity I have left, thank you. I boasted too soon at how good I was.”

Laurent shook his head and laughed, snuggling closer to Damen. 

With the game abandoned, the ease and laziness of the morning returned. They lounged, Damen carding his finger’s through Laurent’s hair, the video game’s menu on loop. In the content silence, Laurent could have easily fell back asleep. 

Idly, he played with Damen’s free hand and tried to keep his eyes open. After awhile, he felt Damen shift, and look over his shoulder where there was a clock on the wall. 

“It’s Friday. I’m going to visit my dad for lunch…” Damen trailed off, looking down to Laurent. “Do you...want to come with me?” he asked.

Laurent froze, unsure of what to say for just a moment. “Are you sure? Would he want to meet me? I mean…”

Damen gripped his hand tightly, eyes sincere. “Of course he would. He’s been asking about you the past couple of weeks.”

Laurent took another moment to think, which Damen didn’t seem to mind. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Of course.”

Laurent nodded, his decision easily made. “Okay, then. It’s nearly eleven… should we get ready?”

Damen glanced up at the clock again. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Laurent stood first, hands gripping Damen’s and attempting to pull him up as well, struggling just a bit. Once they were both standing, the man leaned down and swiped one arm under Laurent’s legs and the other around his back, sweeping him off his feet and heading for the stairs. Laurent gasped, then began laughing.

“Let me down, you big goof!” 

“I think not! My Prince can’t walk up the stairs. He might fall and hurt himself. I can’t have such a thing!”

Laurent laughed again, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck as they climbed the stairs. 

Once they were in his room, Damen dumped Laurent gently onto the bed, leaning over to kiss him. Laurent eagerly kissed him back, arms reaching up to pull him down until Damen was forced to place a hand firmly on the bed to keep himself balanced. Damen pushed deeper into the kiss, his free hand at the back of Laurent’s head to keep him in place.

Then he was laying back, Damen over top of him. Laurent went for Damen’s lip, sucking the bottom one, leaving it puffy and darkened. Damen retaliated by snaking his tongue into his mouth, invading and probing every surface to be reached. Laurent gripped tight onto massive, bulging traps and shoulders. Damen had somehow managed to slip himself between Laurent’s legs at some point, Laurent's ass now resting over Damen’s crotch. They were deep and passionate into their session until Laurent got a glance at the bedside table where a digital clock sat.

Pushing Damen back a bit, he barely managed to get out a few words.

“We’re going to be late--” 

Damen didn’t seem to care as he pressed another kiss to his lips, cutting him off. His lips began to move down s to his neck, kissing turning into sucking, easily leaving little purple marks here and there.

Laurent, short of breath, recalled him doing the same Halloween night. His boyfriend had apparently unable to keep his hands and lips to himself so long as Laurent had been in that tight black cat costume. Or so he had said.

One particularly sensitive spot was being viciously assaulted, and Laurent could do nothing more than dig his fingers into Damen’s shoulders and moan. He couldn’t fight off his boyfriend’s overpowering affections, not that he wanted to, anyways.

But they had plans. With Damen’s father.

“Damen, I swear to god, if you get hard, I’m not helping you,” Laurent warned, breathless. Even he wasn’t sure if he was truly joking or not.

Damen froze, lips still working over the abused skin of Laurent’s neck. Then he pulled off with a pop. 

“Aww, really? But this is all for you. You make me feel things, babe! You drive me cra-azy!”

Laurent snorted, the mood killed and pushed him back so he could sit up.

“Nope! Not helping! Now get dressed. I’m sure your dad would like a timely lunch with his son.” With that, Laurent stood and went to the dresser, looking for a suitable pair of pants to put on. Neither of them had made an effort to dress before breakfast. 

He felt Damen’s gaze on him for a minute before he heard the man walk into the closest, to look through his massive collection of shirts. Laurent smiled and shook his head as he looked back to his own clothes, picking out his new jeans. He wanted to make a good impression, after all. He didn’t the man thinking his son had run off with someone that couldn’t even dress decently.

And as much as he would have loved to wear one of Damen’s sweaters, that would have been too casual. So he picked out a green turtleneck with black half sleeves - also new to his wardrobe.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Damen had dressed in some casual slacks, a plain black v-neck shirt, and was pulling on a nice blazer. Laurent bit the inside of his cheek, watching his boyfriend go about fixing his messy curls into something presentable. 

Damen looked at him through the mirror and smiled, then beckoned him over. When Laurent was at his side, Damen picked up a brush and moved behind Laurent. Slowly, he took the brush through Laurent’s long, silky hair, smoothing it out and leaving it better than the messy bedhead he still had. 

Damen had been brushing out Laurent’s hair every morning that he stayed the night, which he realized was becoming more often than not. He loved that Damen offered, and would never turn it down. Damen was so gentle and slow when going through his hair, carefully dragging the rounded bristles along his scalp to make it feel as good as possible.

Once his hair was nice and smooth, Laurent looked at Damen in the mirror and smiled lovingly at him. “Thank you,” he said. 

Damen pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist, chin resting on Laurent’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he said, voice quiet, lips right next to his ear. It felt so intimate, Laurent’s stomach did a flip.

He didn’t want to pull away, but they had to go. 

“You bring him lunch?” Laurent asked once they were in the car and Damen had explained that they had to stop by a restaurant first. 

“Yeah, he gets tired of the same old stuff at the hospital. And really, who is anyone to deny him one take-out meal a week?”

Laurent nodded in agreement. That seemed reasonable. 

“The old man’s gotta have his lobster and crab cakes,” Damen said with a chuckle, Laurent joining him.

Damen had called in the order and only had to pick it up, but traffic was moving slowly for some reason. With the hospital and restaurant clear across the city, there was no way they would get to the hospital in a reasonable amount of time. 

As they sat on the freeway, an occasional horn of frustration sounded. Damen texted his father, including a picture of the stand-still traffic. He put his phone in the cupholder with a sigh, hand coming back to the gear shift so they could crawl a few feet towards their destination. 

“Some days, I feel like all I do is drive. I hate it,” Damen said. “But then I think about other people that live in the suburbs. They drive up here every day, and their commutes are stupid”

Laurent felt thrown by the sudden change in topic. 

Then he remembered that his mother had done just that. His childhood home had been a tiny house three towns over, and his mother had been out the door by five a.m. every day. Auguste had been the one to get him up and ready for school, shoving a pop-tart in his hand as they boarded their own bus. 

“Yeah...what can you do about it,” he replied quietly, looking out the window.

It was as Damen parked the car at the hospital - food acquired - that Laurent started to feel nervous. The large white building was imposing and unwelcoming, and he suddenly wasn’t so sure he had made the right decision in coming. But it would be awkward to wait in the car; he didn’t want to do that to Damen. 

Laurent fumbled from the parking lot to the front desk where one of the nurses smiled and waved to Damen, which he returned. Before they could get to the elevators, Laurent spotted the gift shop and something golden yellow and very fluffy in the window. He gripped Damen’s bicep to stop him, and then led the way across the lobby.

Laurent made a beeline for the little lion stuffed animal, picking it up and looking it over. He’d notice that a lot of Damen’s things were lion-themed - his house, his decorations, even some of his casual clothes, but he knew that the love of lions was not all his own, but shared by his father. The logo of the designer brand was a gold lion head. 

The little plush would be the perfect gift.

Laurent took it up to the counter, had a few balloons tied to it, and paid. When he turned around, he noticed that Damen had waited at the entrance, watching him.

“Never seen you so entranced before,” he pointed out. 

Laurent blushed just a bit. “You’re rubbing off on me. But it’d be rude to visit someone that’s sick and not bring them a gift.”

Damen blink in confusion. “Says who?”

“It’s...it’s a family tradition. Even if it’s someone that lives with you. You bring them a gift. Even just something small.”

Damen seemed to give this a thought before nodding. They continued on their way to the elevator, and then took it up to the tenth floor. The smell of disinfectant hit Laurent as soon as the elevator doors opened. As Damen led him down the hall, their hands clasped, Laurent began to slow his steps so much his arm was out in front of him. Then he completely stopped.

He realized his breath had become shaky and short, his nerves fully catching up with him. Letting go of Damen’s hand, he backed into a wall, closing his eyes.

He felt Damen come to his side. The blood rushing in his ears was muffling out everything, but he could distinguish, barely, that Damen was comforting him. A kiss to his forehead brought him back. 

“Are you okay?” Damen asked, who was now standing close in front of him.

Laurent took a slow, calming breath before nodding. 

“Yeah...I’m sorry.” 

Damen shook his head. “Don’t be. If you want to go down to the cafe and wait, you can.”

“No...I...I want to go. I just…” he faded off, not sure of what he wanted to say. Damen nodded in understanding.

“Alright.” 

Damen offered him his hand again, and Laurent took it, feeling warmth and comfort as it completely enveloped his. It calmed him and made him feel confident enough to keep walking to the last door in the hallway. 

Damen knocked, then went in. 

“You ready for lobster?” he asked, holding the door open for Laurent to follow. 

“You know I am. I can only handle so much dry chicken steak and oatmeal a week,” came a very deep, gruff voice. Behind it was an air of pride and power. This was a sick man?

“Tell me about it. That first week I was staying with you, I swore I was getting sicker by the day just eating it.” Damen walked past the privacy curtain.

Laurent walked slowly past it, finally getting his first look at Damen’s dad - the man that created not one, but two quite amazing things. The growing luxury clothing brand, Akielo, and Damen, who was well into the label of ‘love of his life’.

Theomedes, like Damen, was a massive man. He took up most of the hospital bed and was tall enough that the bed was almost too short for him. He was sitting up on the inclined bed, looking at Damen expectantly, eager for a decent meal. Then his gaze settled on Laurent. 

Laurent’s stomach tightened.

“Is this who I think it is, Damianos?”

Damen, who had seemed to go into the routine of unpacking and separating out the takeout boxes, came back to Laurent’s side.

“Dad, this is Laurent,” he said, an arm around his waist. “Laurent, this--”

“Damianos, I’m not dead yet. I can introduce myself. Bring him here.”

Laurent felt his lips twitch upwards at the joke. Damen breathed out a laugh.

Laurent stepped towards the bed on his own, Theomedes sticking out a hand to shake, which he did.

“Theomedes Akielo. I’m happy to finally get a look at the face that’s been making my Damianos so chipper.”

Laurent nodded. He was still anxious, not knowing whether or not Theomedes would actually like him or not. “I’m glad to meet you as well,” he said, sincerely.

With a nod of approval, Theomedes let his hand drop and looked to his son. “Alright, gimme those crab cakes. My stomach can’t wait any longer.” 

Laurent couldn’t help but smile as he backed away from the bed and moved to sit down, letting Damen serve his dad. A plate was handed to him after, full of fancy food he had not yet tried before. 

As they settled into their meal, Theomedes turned on the small tv mounted on the wall opposite of him, some game show was on and caught their attention while they ate. It was mostly silent, aside from the tv. Sometimes, Damen would comment on his guess for the show, as would Theo. Neither were ever right. Laurent chuckled.

Then he decided to speak up with his answer - the correct one. Theo and Damen looked away from the TV at him, then back to the screen. When the next question was asked, he spoke up again and was once more correct. And again, and again.

“Laurent, is there something you need to tell me? I had no idea you were…” Damen trailed off, causing Laurent smiled.

“Intelligent? I graduated high school at sixteen,” Laurent stated. He didn’t boast, as to him, it hadn’t been anything special.

“Really? How come you didn’t go to college? Surely someone offered you a scholarship,” said Theomedes. “They reward kids like that.”

Laurent could hear the amount of pride Theo had knowing that his son had found a smart one, but he saw Damen cringing from the question. Then he realized that Damen likely told his dad that he had no education further than high school.

“I had gone to work to help my mom, and then I had to take care of myself,”.

“Ah, I see. Well, it’s never too late to go back. I went back at twenty-three and got my associates at a two-year before starting the business. You’ve got more going for you since you have no threat of kids on the way.”

“Dad!” Damen said, giving Theo a look of betrayal.

Theomedes laughed. “I love you and Kastor, but it was not easy raising you in between making the company work,” he said. 

Damen gave his father an unimpressed look before he turning back to Laurent.

“He’s right, though. You could go back at any time.”

Laurent sighed. As much as he liked the encouragement, he knew college wasn’t in the future for him. He couldn’t afford it. His apartment already took up almost more than half of his paycheck. It was not possible for him. So he just nodded.

The room went silent after that, and slowly, everyone went back to eating. It was awkward only for a few minutes, then Damen made some goofy comment about the game show host. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you met him,” said Theomedes.

“Yeah, a couple weeks ago right before work. I was just grabbing a coffee and he was there.”

“Huh,” said Theomedes. “And he said what to you?”

When lunch was all finished, Damen gathered the trash and excused himself to take care of it. Almost as soon as the door was closed, Theomedes turned to Laurent.

“I really am glad you came,” he said. “It’s good meeting you, and knowing that Damianos is in good hands. He’s been pretty candid with your situation.” Laurent blushed at this, looking down to the floor as Theomedes continued. “None of that matters. He doesn’t need money or more cars. He needs someone that’s going to be there for him. Someone that will love him.”

Laurent didn’t know how to react. 

“That boy hasn’t had much luck in finding anything more than a summer fling. Even as a teenager. He’s always just thrown himself into commitments instead - whether it was school or work. He’s the youngest workaholic I’ve ever known.

“I heard what Kastor told you about him… and Damianos wouldn’t want to admit it, but it’s true. He looks for someone to have at his side at night. But when morning comes, it’s always been back to work.

“You’re different. That much we all can tell. The way he talks about you is unlike anyone else before, let alone that he talks about you at all.”

Laurent knew he should have felt something other than flattery after hearing about Damen’s previous partners, but knowing that his relationship with Damen was entirely different than those before filled him with happiness. 

Damen loved him.

Though he’d told Laurent that many times before, he wasn't sure that he had truly believed him until now. 

“Damen means the world to me,” Laurent said, finally finding his words. “He’s…made me feel like I never have before. I love your son, very much. I want to give him every bit of what I can to make him feel it.”

Laurent was going to say more, but he heard the door opening. He shut his mouth and looked down, acting as though he wasn’t about to pour his heart out to his boyfriend’s father with words he hadn’t been able to say to Damen. 

“Kastor’s here,” Damen said gruffly, shutting the door behind him. When he came around the curtain, he was tense and not nearly as happy as he had been earlier. 

Theomedes gave an exasperated sigh. “I wish you two would make up already. This is getting old. You’re not teenagers anymore.”

“Not until he apologizes to me...and Laurent. He’s being a shit head.”

Laurent recalled that morning easily. He remembered everything he heard between Kastor and Damen then and realized he was in the middle of everything now.

“Well, I don’t want you two in my room when you decide to brawl, so I guess I’ll see you next week,” Theomedes concluded. Laurent was thankful for that. He didn’t want Kastor coming in, seeing him, and making it awkward.

Damen sighed before agreeing, walking over to the side of the bed and leaning over to give his dad a hug. Theomedes kissed his son’s head, telling him how much he loved him.

“I love you too, Dad. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Damen said, not yet releasing the man. It hurt Laurent’s heart to see the reluctance to let go. He knew far too well how it felt, never knowing if this could be the last time.

When Damen pulled away, Theomedes beckoned Laurent to come close and then pulled him into a hug as well..

Laurent was slow to reciprocate. He wondered then what Damen was thinking, seeing this. Theomedes let him go, not long after, smiling at him.

Theomedes held him tightly. “You’re family now too, like it or not. Take care of him,” he said quietly, his large hand gripping Laurent’s tightly before releasing him fully so he and Damen could go. 

Out in the hallway, Laurent could see Kastor talking to a doctor. The other man seemed to notice him as he stopped talking for a second, turning his head as they passed before going back to whatever he had been saying to the doctor. 

Damen pulled Laurent’s hand and steered him down the other hallway so they could take a different elevator, avoiding even crossing Kastor at all.

Once they were in the elevator, Laurent looked up at Damen, wondering what was going through his head right then. The man was staring straight ahead as the doors closed, eyes glazed over as he seemed to delve into a world of thought. Was he thinking about his father and his dwindling health? Perhaps his brother’s problem with them being together? Or maybe he was thinking about their relationship?

 

The ding of the elevator door when they arrived in the lobby brought Damen back from wherever his thoughts had taken him, the light returning to his eyes as he turned to look at Laurent and smiled. 

Their walk to the parking lot was a calm quiet. When they finally arrived at the car and got in, Damen melted back into his seat, letting his head relax against the headrest.

“So...What’d you think of Mr. Theomedes Akielo?” he asked, shifting his head to look at Laurent, a bit of a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to have forgotten about Kastor or pretended to.

“I definitely see the resemblance, and where you get your gentlemanly behavior from.”

Damen snorted and chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose. He’s no doubt rubbed off on me.”

Laurent smiled, shifting in his seat so he was facing Damen.

“I’d...like to come back sometime. If that’s okay?” 

Damen’s reaction was that of surprised wide eyes, mouth falling open. 

“Really?” Laurent loved the way Damen’s shock was slowly turning into joy.

“Yeah. I rather like him. He reminds me of you. I’d like to get to know him.”

Damen looked as though he were trying to bite back a smile as he bit his lip. 

“Well, alright. I’ll bring you again next week. If you can get off work?”

“I should be able to.”

Damen sat up with renewed vigor and started the car. “Great,” he said. 

“Great.” 

Getting out of the parking garage took no time at all, but getting back onto the road was a whole other story. As they sat there behind a small line of cars, Damen made a sound of remembrance.

“Oh yeah, so Nik called me yesterday and said that Jo suggested we have a double date soon. It sounded like a great idea, so I told him tomorrow night would work. Do you have anything to wear? Or should we head to your place?”

Laurent felt his mood suddenly drop. He glanced to Damen, who was happily oblivious to this change, staring out the windshield and cars before them. 

He didn’t seem to recognize at all how this would have made Laurent feel, and seeing how happy the idea made Damen made him feel like he couldn’t say anything against it. But his nerves were back on edge. 

“I’ve got stuff,” he said quietly, not wanting to ruin Damen’s mood. 

Laurent soothed his anxiety when they got back to Damen’s place by making two huge mugs of hot chocolate. Damen had gone upstairs to dress down into something more suitable for lounging, and the hot chocolate was ready by the time he came back down. 

“Mmm, is that what I think it is?” Damen asked, now dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a thermal shirt. Laurent would have thought he went to work right after, as he usually worked Fridays, but this didn’t seem to be the case as Damen didn’t have any intention on leaving.

“It is. Be careful, it’s hot” he warned Laurent warned, sprinkling mini marshmallows on top and then pushing the mug over to him.

And of course, what does the first thing a person does when told to be careful? They aren’t careful. Damen didn’t hesitate and went to take a drink, letting out a yelp when the liquid scorched his tongue.

Laurent sigh, shaking his head. “What did I just say? God, do you listen?” he chuckled as he watched Damen groan in pain while he stuck out his burnt tongue.

“Be ‘tarefthul….” Damen lisped with his tongue still out, trying desperately to cool it, as though it would help.

“You goof.”

Damen didn’t touch the mug again until he saw Laurent pick up his and take a gentle, non-scorching sip. He took a sip of his own but made a noise that had Laurent looking at him strangely.

“What?” Laurent asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

“I can’t taste…”

Laurent made a small snort before he burst out laughing - it was a hearty chuckle that all but eased his tensed body. Damen joined him, finding the fun in his pain.

Once their hot chocolate was finished, the rest of their day was spent lazing about the house, doing nothing much of anything.

# ♢♢♢♢

Sitting in the passenger seat, Laurent sighed to himself as they passed the houses in Damen’s neighborhood in the car. 

He had been dreading this since Damen had brought up the plans the day before, and was rather upset still that he hadn’t bothered to ask him first if the night out with Nikandros and Jokaste was okay.

Now as they were on the way, both dressed for a night of dancing and partying, but decent enough for dinner before, and Laurent wished he’d spoken up. He sunk down into his seat, looking out the passenger window as the countryside and fancy entryways turned into city. 

Damen tried making conversation once they were on the freeway, but Laurent was in such a sour mood about everything, he only hummed in reply.

After so many failed attempts, Damen seemed to catch on. “Are you okay?” he asked, glancing away from the road for a second.

Laurent sighed, wondering if he should just spit it out now or let things be. “Yeah,” he said, dully. 

“You don’t sound it. What’s wrong?”

Laurent shifted a little in his seat. “Nothing.”

Damen looked at him again. “Don’t bullshit me, Laurent - what is it? Are you still mad I got you that shirt?”

“No.” He knew he was being short and it was only raising more suspicion, but he couldn’t help it.

Damen took the next freeway exit, which Laurent knew wouldn’t take them to the restaurant, and pulled the car over as soon as he could. He took off his seatbelt and turned to Laurent, looking very displeased.

“Don’t be like this. What is it?” Damen sounded like he was getting a bit heated, but was trying very hard to keep calm.

“It’s nothing. We better get back on the freeway so we’re not late.”

This was the final straw for Damen.

“No! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. I’m not going to let you act like this all night.” His voice raised, brows furrowed hard

Laurent wondered why Damen was getting so suddenly heated, but also felt his own anger rise at that, his voice with it. “Why the fuck didn’t you ask me before agreeing to go!” 

Damen froze for only a second but then was right back to it. “This is what you’re mad about? Seriously? If it bothered you so much, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you looked...happy,” admitted Laurent. 

This didn’t seem to satisfy Damen. “Why don’t you want to go?” he asked, his anger still there, but quickly calming.

“Because….they’re your friends. I don’t know them...I don’t...feel comfortable.”

Damen blinked hard.

“Jokaste said you two met at the party.”

“Yeah, briefly. I don’t know her. And I only got a glimpse of Nik before they both left. That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“I don’t understand why this makes you so uncomfortable. It’s not like they’re going to eat you.” Damen’s frustration had made a return. “They’re my friends. They want to hang out with us. Both of us. If you would just try it, you’d find out it wasn’t so bad. And it’s not like you're a stranger to clubs. You used to frequent them all the time didn’t you? How is this any different.”

Laurent felt his stomach tightening, the familiar tickle in his eyes. He looked away before Damen could see his eyes watering.

“Just take me home…” he said quietly. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to fight with Damen.

Damen was silent, the only sounds were that of clothing on leather. Then the car door opened. Laurent figured the man was getting out to cool off, but then his door opened, Damen coming up close to the car on the sidewalk before kneeling down. Damen took his hands.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I’m not...used to things like this. That’s no excuse though, I shouldn't have yelled at you.” He brought up Laurent’s hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles apologetically.

Laurent could tell Damen felt bad for acting as he had, but he wasn’t the only to blame.

“I should have said something when you mentioned it yesterday. I’m at fault too,” Laurent said, looking at Damen, ignoring the tears that still wanted to slip from his eyes.

Damen leaned forward and pulled Laurent into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Laurent returned the hug just as tightly, closing his eyes as he let the tears spill and absorb into Damen’s shirt. They didn’t move for a good minute, as though the embrace was mending the wound caused.

Damen pulled back, looking at Laurent. “Do you want to go home? You can tell me. I don’t mind. I just want you to be happy too. And wherever you are makes me happy.” 

Laurent felt butterflies in his stomach at that, but his nerves were still on edge. He shook his head. “Let’s go. They’re waiting for us by now.”

Damen gave him a slightly concerned look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. They’re your friends. How bad can it really be?”

Damen smiled, moving to kiss his cheek. “Alright. Let’s get going then. If you want to leave, though, let me know.”

Then Damen stood and made his way back to his side of the car. Once he was back inside, the car was started and flipped around so they could get back on the freeway. Laurent placed his hand atop Damen’s on the gearshift, caressing the skin with his thumb.

The drive only lasted another five minutes before they were off the freeway and driving into a full parking lot. It was prime time to be out and was littered with nightlife hangouts.

The restaurant had a valet, of course. Their doors were opened by the polite men in vests as soon as Damen put it in park, ushering them out and welcoming them to the restaurant. 

Damen came around to the sidewalk and wrapped his arm around Laurent’s waist, leading them up to the doors. Once inside, the hostess immediately recognized Damen and took them to back to where Jokaste and Nikandros had already seated.

They sat down, Nik and Damen immediately starting up a conversation, though it sounded more as if they were just picking up from one they had been in the middle of before. Jokaste looked at him and scooted inwards in the round booth, sitting in the middle and nodding her head so he’d move too. He slid over a bit, able to still look at her.

“Hey, how’s it been?” Jokaste started with a smile on her face. 

“Good. As good as things can go, I guess.”

“God, I feel that. So how are you going to start the night? Elegantly, with wine? Or are we going to go straight for huge margaritas that we probably won’t finish?”

Laurent chuckled, Jokaste following. He felt any tension that had been left in him fade away, leaving him to wonder why he had been so anxious about this in the first place.

“I say fuck it - margaritas. We’ll make the boys finish them.” This was easy. He never realized having friends could be like that. 

They ordered their margaritas when the server came to take their order, Damen and Nik ordering a pitcher of beer.

“Good god, beer,” Jokaste started. “I don’t know how you two handle it. It’s revolting. Like carbonated wheat water.”

Damen laughed, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t expect someone with your standards to understand it, Jo. But it’s good with pizza. And that’s what we came here for.”

“Goodness, you kiss that mouth, Laurent? Does the taste linger?”

Laurent snorted. Damen looked as though he was going to say something, but Nik cut in first.

“You would know, Jo. You kiss a mouth just like it every hour of the day,” Nik said, a smirk on his lips.

Damen crowed with amusement, watching them with wide eyes as did Laurent.

“Mmm, that’s what the bitterness was. I thought it was just your natural saltiness.”

Laurent could help but let out a laugh. 

They were all rowdied up by the time the waitress returned, no one had even looked at the menus, so Nik just shrugged at Damen and told him to order the usual. So Damen went on, listing out ‘the usual’ which consisted of a large pizza, wings, and breadsticks. 

When the drinks came not long after, he and Jokaste began eagerly sipping their large margaritas, drinking as much as they could without filling themselves completely. By the time the alcohol hit, they all were having a pretty nice time. Laurent didn’t feel his anxiety coming back, and didn’t expect it to now that he had something to inhibit it.

The food, as soon as it arrived, was practically torn apart by the four of them as though they hadn’t eaten in days. 

Damen took a bite of Laurent’s breadstick, which earned him a playful smack on the hand. Laurent giggled when Damen grunted confusedly. He picked up the abandoned breadstick and tore off a piece. He held it up to Damen’s mouth, who didn’t hesitate in leaning forward and gently taking it into his mouth, smiling as he began to chew. 

Damen leaned forward to gently nuzzle Laurent’s cheek affectionately. Another piece was offered to him, which he leaned in to eat as well.

“You two are so cute,” Jokaste commented. “Babe, why aren’t we that cute?”

Laurent wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the embarrassment that made his face hot from the comment. Probably both.

“We are,” argued Nik playfully.

“You do not look at me like that,” Jo said, pointing at Damen who still held Laurent’s gaze.

“Yeah, Damen. Never seen you with hearts in your eyes like that,” Nik admitted, a rather amused look on his face.

“I can’t help it. Laurent brings out the best in me,” Damen said, looking to Nik and then to Laurent.

Laurent felt his heart thump hard in his chest.

“He sure does.” 

Laurent hadn’t been sure who said it, and at that point, he didn’t care. He was staring at Damen, unable to take his eyes off of the amber-lit olive skin, shiny brown curls and eyes like golden rings staring right back at him. The way Damen was looking at him said everything. He was in love and was loved back with a fiery passion. 

He wondered just when this happened to them. When had they fallen so hard for each other? How? 

Damen pulled Laurent close to him, using his free hand to eat as he didn’t seem to want to let him go. Laurent didn’t want him to anyways.

When they finally finished eating, they sat and let their full bellies settle for a while, making casual conversation and trying to decide where they wanted to go first. Damen and Jokaste debated what bars and clubs were the best in the area for dancing, while Nik seemed indifferent and poured himself another beer.

“Actually the one around the block has really good taste in DJs. And they play some of the good old stuff,” Laurent interjected between their suggestions. “It was one of my favorites to go to.”

Damen looked at him while Jokaste looked at Nik for confirmation. 

“Alright, to Legends it is,” Nik said.

Damen was ready to get a move on, so he ushered everyone out of the booth so they could get going. They were going to be walking there, so they could walk off at least a little bit of everything they had just eaten.

Laurent was happily snuggled up to Damen’s side when they stepped outside, the freezing air only made worse by a light breeze. Everyone stuck together like glue to keep warm until they reached the club around the block.

Damen handed off a large bill to get them all in, not bothering with change. Laurent wondered for a moment what it would feel like to be able to do that, but his thoughts were cut off when he was stopped by the bouncer.

“Oh shit, Laurent, you’re back! It’s been forever. Welcome back, kid.”

Laurent felt his throat constrict at this little comment. Luckily, the music coming from inside the club was blaring so loudly, Damen hadn’t heard what the man said. He was standing a foot away, looking confused as to why Laurent had been stopped.

“Yeah, thanks!” Laurent replied before proceeding inside, pulling Damen in with him.

The atmosphere of the club immediately soothed him. The pounding of the bass that shook him down to his bones, the strobing lights, the bodies pressed in close proximity no matter where you went. 

“Let’s get drinks!” Laurent yelled over the music at Damen. Damen smirked and nodded. 

They squeezed up at the bar, Damen flagging down a bartender. Laurent hadn’t heard his order but didn’t particularly care. Alcohol was still alcohol. It had one job, and he was going to take advantage of it.

While they waited, he realized that Nik and Jo had disappeared somewhere into the writhing crowd. He leaned in close to tell Damen, who nodded. 

“They probably ran off to dance. They actually met at a dance class to learn some difficult dance routine. I can’t remember what. It was forever ago, but yeah,” Damen explained loudly enough for him to hear.

Laurent nodded in understanding. It was rather romantic, he thought. Then he realized that in a way, he and Damen had a similar start. The only difference had been the alcohol involved.

Four shots were slid up to them. Damen picked up one, holding it up for a toast. Laurent picked one up as well and clinked his glass to his, then they tossed them back. Laurent took his second one right after, drinking it as though it were water. He didn’t like the taste of alcohol, but he was quite used to taking shots.

Damen pushed away from the bar counter, taking Laurent’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated on the way to the dancefloor. As soon as they reached the edge, Damen stopped and pulled Laurent flush against his body, moving slowly against him to the beat. It was nothing crazy like all the other club-goers, who were grinding on each other. It was simple and gentle.

Just how Laurent liked it.

Laurent began to move with him, staring up at Damen while they moved, Damen returning his gaze. Gradually they moved quickly to the rhythm of the music, getting bolder which each movement, the alcohol taking their already swirling drunken vision and making it blurry. But even so, Laurent could see Damen as clear as day, zoning in on him and him only.

Damen’s hands slid down from his hips to his rear, gripping each cheek with his big, strong hands and massaging. Laurent moaned quietly, moving in close enough that his crotch was against Damen’s thigh. 

_Fuck_ that felt good.

Damen leaned in and kissed him, smiling warmly when he pulled away. Laurent recognized the look in his eyes. Those were the same eyes he saw when Damen would pull him close at night and touch his body wherever Laurent would allow. The same eyes he’d looked at Laurent with while he sucked him off. Damen wanted him. 

Laurent leaned up to kiss his neck, then bit the same spot. Damen showed his pleasure by gripping his ass tighter. So he did it again in another area. He lost track of how long they danced, playing with each other's bodies without removing their clothes. 

Damen eventually pulled them out of the masses, so they could take a break.

“You want something to drink?” He asked loudly over the music.

Laurent nodded. “Sex on the beach.”

Damen grinned cockily before kissed his lips, sucking his bottom lip, the slipped off to grab their drinks. Laurent didn’t mind being left alone, as he was able to move farther into the crowd and dance alone. His intoxicated body wanting nothing more than to keep moving to the beat, to let himself go wild for once. 

He felt hands on him not too long later, sliding up his sides intimately, body grinding up behind him. He thought nothing of it until a voice whispered into his ear.

“I thought you’d never return to the scene, sweetheart.”

Laurent stopped and whipped around to see that he hadn’t been grinding back on Damen, but another man...that he did not recognize.

“What the hell??”

“Aww, you don’t remember me? We had a great time last time you were here, but then I lost you. Wasn’t sure you’d ever come back.”

Laurent, though the alcohol dulled out a lot of his senses and feeling, could feel his insides sinking.

The man came closer, backing him into someone else, gripping his hips. “Perhaps we can continue where we left off. I’ll help you remember me. You had such sweet lips.”

Laurent slammed his palms into the man’s shoulders to push him away, but what happened after was like a flash of lightning. He saw just a glimpse of Damen’s face, and next thing he knew, the man on him was on the floor and everyone around them backing off.

“Don’t fucking touch him, you swine.”

Laurent’s jaw dropped in shock and he was unsure of what to do as Damen towered over the man. He didn’t know if he should step it before it went too far? Should he let it happen? Would he even be able to stop Damen?

Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything as Nikandros was suddenly between Damen and the man, trying to get Damen to calm down.

“Dude, he’s not worth it,” Laurent heard Nik saying. “Come on, Laurent is fine. Come on.” He tried to pull Damen away by the arm.

It took a few seconds of huffing and puffing, turned to Laurent, walking over and pulled him close.

“I shouldn’t have left you,” he said, burying his face into Laurent’s hair.

Laurent was still dumbstruck by what had happened. Damen had punched a guy for him and probably could have knocked him out clean if he hadn’t been inebriated. 

Laurent shook his head. “No, no it’s fine. I should have just left to find you.”

He glanced off to the side to see that they’d gathered a crowd, and a security guard was approaching. They were definitely going to get kicked out, but Laurent didn’t care, so long as Damen didn’t get into trouble for it.

He found that he was right as the security guard began nudging them towards the door. Damen didn’t fight it, but held Laurent to his side as he began heading that way. Once they were outside, the man explained why they had to kick them out.

“No, I understand,” Damen said, nodding. “I totally get it. Thank you.”

Damen began walking, still holding Laurent close to him, Nik and Jo finally catching up and coming up beside them.

“Jeez Damen, are you trying to hit the cover pages with an assault charge? You’re lucky that guy didn’t recognize you.”

Damen’s calm demeanor melted away when stopped and looked at Nik. “He was touching Laurent. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I doubt you’d let that happen to Jo. Don’t even start with me.”

“You could’ve gotten arrested,” argued Nikandros. “Your face could have been plastered all over the news from here to god knows fucking where the fucking headline crying about how the Golden Akielo son is actually a piece of shit. And who knows what else - what about Laurent? Think about how it’d affect him. Or maybe you just don’t fucking think.”

This proved only to piss Damen off more, and he looked as though he was about to attack, but Laurent got in front of him, hands pressed firmly to his chest.

“Damen!” He said sharply, give him a deeply concerned face. 

Damen froze. For a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing and then took a deep breath, his massive chest pushing out. Laurent could feel the power within those muscles as they flexed. He didn’t want to know the kind of damage they could have done if Damen had gotten out of control.

“Calm down,” Laurent said, quieter. “I’m fine.” He slid his hands up Damen’s chest to his shoulders, up his bulging trapezius and neck, then cupped the man’s face. Damen calmed down considerably just by him doing this. “It’s okay. Let’s just go home.” 

Nikandros came up beside them, pulling Damen’s eyes from Laurent. 

“Yeah man, let’s just go back your place,” Nikandros said. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. And you’re right. I wouldn’t have let anyone do that to Jo.”

They went and found a bench to sit on while Nik called up a service to come pick them up. Laurent sat between Damen and Jokaste, Damen holding him so close to his side that he was practically sitting on the man’s lap. Not that he minded.

After the initial shock and moment of fury, Laurent admired that Damen would not have let anything happen to him if he could have helped it. Yes, it could have gone worse if Nikandros hadn't stopped him, but it hadn’t. Damen care for him so much, he would have fought a man for him. And Laurent had no doubt in his mind that he would have won too. 

The driver arrived quickly, all of them piling into the little five-seater, with Jokaste sitting in the front seat and the rest of them in the back. Damen had insisted on sitting in the middle for reasons unknown and had acted rather strangely about it when he insisted.

Laurent figured that maybe he was still in a very jealous state and would not let anyone that was not him, near Laurent. Not even his best friend.

Jokaste made conversation with the driver easily on the way to Damen’s house, making the ride not as awkward as it would have been otherwise. Laurent that if Damen was doing a whole lot of nothing after getting drunk, he would begin to doze off. Not that he minded, as the man was practically laying over top of him, cuddling as close as he physically could.

When they arrived, they thanked the driver, then headed, albeit drunkenly, to the door. Damen fumbled around with his keys, and when he did finally find the key, he could not, for the life of him, get it into the keyhole.

“Goddamn man, how drunk _are_ you,” Nikandros blurted out with a snort. “Can’t get a key into a slot. Laurent, is he like this with you too?”

Laurent, though equally drunk, blushed a bit. He didn’t answer, as Damen got to it before could. “Oh shut the hell up. Why don’t you fucking do it.”

“I will!” Nikandros pushed past him, grabbing the keys. As soon as he tried to unlock the door, he dropped them.

“Oh my god, we’ll never get inside at this rate,” Jokaste groaned. She walked up, pushing both Damen and Nik out of the way, leaning down to pick up the keys. She picked out the correct one easily, inserted it into the slot, and opened the door. “Go, you drunks.”

Laurent chuckled as the two men walked in shamefully, embarrassed. He and Jokaste followed behind, ushering the two that were stumbling to the living room. As soon as they reached the room, Nikandros collapsed onto a couch and Damen made a U-turn back towards the bathroom. Jokaste went off to the kitchen.

Nik beckoned for Laurent to come over to him. Slowly and unsure, he walked over and plopped down beside the other man, turning a bit so he could face him.

“I remember you. From the club when Damen and you first met. I’ve seen you a few other times at some other clubs. Pallas has as well. You’d get free drinks for a little grinding. We wondered how long it would be before Damen would end up coming with us and catching an eye on you...He didn’t go out often.”

Laurent swallowed hard. Did Nikandros not like him and Damen together, either? 

“He’s different now. Happy, excited even. He doesn’t spend all of his time at work anymore. Normal sex seems to be good for him.” Nikandros winked at him, smiling.

Laurent could only blush, the conversation ending as Jokaste came in with a tray with glasses of water.

“Alright, drink up. I’m not dealing with hangovers tomorrow.”

Laurent pushed what Nikandros told him to the back of his mind as he grinned and picked up a glass of water, taking a long drink.

Damen did not return within the next five minutes, and Laurent began to worry. Jokaste was the first to voice this.

“What’s taking him so long...I hope he didn’t fall or something,” she said, looking towards the hall.

Laurent stood up, swaying a bit as his vision was still blurry. “I’ll go check on him.”

He walked as briskly as he could down towards the bathroom that he figured Damen had gone into. When he arrived, he first listened for any sound, then knocked.

“Damen?” he called, listening carefully for any noises. 

He gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open, peeking inside slowly. The light was on, and on the floor, Damen was kneeling, body hovering over the toilet. He was shaky, but then he heaved, making disgusting gagging sounds. He spit after it was done, Laurent wincing. One thing he hated the most was vomit. But at least Damen had made it to the toilet.

“Hey...are you okay?” he asked, coming in fully and kneeling down beside him, his hand placed on Damen’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Yeah….” Damen breathed out. “Alcohol doesn’t like me,” he chuckled out, tired.

Laurent shook his head but smiled. “Are you done? Let’s get you some water, then into bed.”

It took a minute, but Damen made an effort to stand, Laurent, acting as a crutch so he wouldn’t fall over. When they returned to the living room, Laurent saw that Nik and Jokaste had left, likely gone up to occupy a room for the night. 

Laurent walked Damen over to the coffee table and picked up the last glass of water from the tray, handing it to Damen, who took it immediately and downed the entire glass.

“Tonight was rough,” Damen said. “Maybe you were onto something earlier. We should’ve stayed home.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that bad. I had a good time.”

They began to head for the stairs, carefully making their way up the steps when they reached them.

“Really, you did?”

“Yeah...You were there. We danced and kissed and everything I like doing with you. Then you protected me… Tonight couldn’t have gone better.”

Damen stopped once they reached the top of the stairs. He leaned down and kissed Laurent gently. Nothing long or passionate, but short and sweet.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME SOME LOOOOOOOOOOVE


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3 beautiful babies  
> how i love  
> but now  
> it gets rough

Laurent wiped his brow as he finished waxing the floor of his final house of the week. His hands were frozen from having to keep his grip on the machine, the house’s heating turned off while they worked. He couldn’t wait for lunch to come, so he could sit in the van and warm up.

Snow had begun to fall just the week before, covering the city in a blanket of white. It left his apartment so cold that most days that he couldn’t wait to leave for work. He hadn’t gotten to stay at Damen’s much this week, as work had begun earlier in the morning, and some case had Damen working a lot more than his usual sixty-hours a week. Laurent missed the man so much and couldn’t wait to be in his arms later that day, and hopefully the rest of the weekend if time would allow.

As he pulled the plug on the waxer, Crystal poked her head into the room. “Hey, Loverboy, special delivery of hot food out in the van!”

Laurent looked over at her before smiling. “Alright, I’ll be there after I get this thing together.”

Crystal grinned and nodded, disappearing back into the hall. Laurent had gotten used to Damen ordering in food for him. He appreciated the hot soups over the cold sandwiches he’d bring. 

He wrapped the cord around the waxer, then headed out the door to go outside to the van. The team was already inside, the heater cranked up as high as it would go. Laurent shivered as he got inside, frozen from the crisp air outside. The bag containing his soup sat in the center of the backseat, ready for him to eat. Once he had his cup of soup settled in his hand, he finally tuned in to the current conversation.

“Those Akielo boys are killing me lately, ya know,” Hilda said, catching Laurent’s immediate attention. “Now that they don’t take us on Saturdays anymore, my paycheck is practically half of what it was. And no one else has been needing us for that day either.”

“I’m guessing they don’t have any more of those wild parties. I wonder why. You think it had to do with the dad? Damianos cared a lot about him. Maybe he’s not feeling up to partying if things are getting worse,” Crystal chimed in.

“I heard he’s with someone,” Theresa said, which was rare of her. The very statement made Laurent freeze. He knew he was becoming rather well known on the internet and in the world of fashion because of Damen, but no one actually knew who he was, right? The ladies didn’t, or they would have bombarded him by now. 

“Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that somewhere. But I thought it was old news. You know how old crap comes back up sometimes,” Crystal said with a sigh. “So he doesn’t need us anymore because he’s got a new thing. What a shame. I thought we had a good thing going here.” 

Hilda laughed. “I know. And I didn’t mind so much seeing that hunk swim around in that fancy heated pool. Though, I bet Laurent appreciated it far more, seeing as he’d snatch the job of sweeping the patio from me before I had a chance!” 

Laurent blushed hard, not realizing how he indeed had taken up the job rather often on the days Damen was home. “I have a boyfriend!”

“I bet your boyfriend knows Damianos personally. Rich boys know rich boys, honey. They’d totally share,” Hilda said.

“Wha--” Laurent tried to say before getting cut off.

“What if Damianos is Laurent’s boyfriend!?” Crystal said with a howl of laughter, Hilda joining in.

“Damn boy, why didn’t you say so! We wouldn’t be ogling your man!”

Laurent realized they were joking, but they had no idea how close they were hitting to home. So close, he felt like he was going to burst. Their jokes were his reality.

“Yeah, Laurent! Tell your boyfriend to give us back our Saturdays!”

Theresa kept glancing back at him, and he felt a little strange at the look she was giving him. The rest of their lunch break was spent complaining and gossiping about rich people. Laurent spent the time focused on how much Damen was affecting his life, and how he affected him just as much.

When the day was over, Hilda took all of them back to the main office to get their checks. Laurent opened his to see exactly what the amount was for two weeks worth of work. He hadn’t been paying much attention to how much he’d been making lately, he realized. In fact, he just went and deposited his checks, and hadn’t been thinking much else about it. He paid his bills thoughtlessly. He didn’t do a whole lot of grocery shopping any more, as Damen was the one that bought them for him, still using the excuse of Laurent cooking for him coupled with his charming smile.

He saw that, indeed, without the Saturday cleaning, his pay was very much lacking. He wouldn’t have survived on the dollar amount showing without Damen. The thought made his heart race.

That was how much he was relying on the other man. 

What if they didn’t make it together? Damen would be fine; he wouldn’t have to worry about surviving. But Laurent, on the other hand, could lose everything. And what if the company found out he and Damen were dating and fired him because of it? Sleeping with the clients wasn’t mentioned in the employee code of conduct, but still. He’d be completely fucked. 

He couldn’t rely on Damen like this. He also needed to get him to restart the Saturday cleanings again, not only for the sake of his pay but his team’s as well. They all had families to take care of. 

When he was finally dropped off at home, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed up Damen. He was removing his clothes on his way to the bathroom, ready for a shower, then Damen finally answered, right before the call would go to voicemail.

“Hm,” came a rough, annoyed voice. Laurent wondered if Damen had even checked the caller I.D. before answering, as that was unusual.

“Hey,” Laurent answered back, hoping the other would realize it was him.

“What is it. Something happen?” The gruffness did not go away, nor did the attitude. Laurent was beginning to wonder now how bad Damen’s day was going. This was the first time he’d gotten around to calling him this week, and their text messages had been few.

“No, nothing. I was just...calling...checking up. Seeing if you were still up for dinner tonight.” Usually, Damen would be all for such a night over where they could eat some junk food and relax.

“I don’t know. I’m busy. Don’t know how long I’ll be here.” There was a shuffling of papers in the background, as well as some furious typing.

“Oh...Okay. Well um...I’ll let you get back then.”

“Kay, bye.” 

And then the call ended. Laurent didn’t know what to think of that. Damen had never acted like this, and Laurent wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Was he supposed to be mad at him for it? Understanding?

 

He sighed, undecided, and continued on with turning on the shower, getting in after brushing his hair. While he washed, he thought about Damen. How long would this go on? He already hadn’t seen him for a week. Would it go on longer? He realized it was Friday, and wondered if Damen had gone to see his dad today. The likelihood of that was low, and Laurent felt bad. Theo was such a good man. 

Then, he had an idea. What if he went and visited Theo? Yeah, it would be alone, but it hadn’t been so bad last time. He finished his shower quickly after deciding, throwing on some comfortable clothes when he was dry, then rushed into the kitchen so he could cook up something nice for the man. He seemed to appreciate anything that wasn’t hospital food. 

Laurent pulled out his gifted cookbook from Damen, recalling that it was a copy of his mother’s. Perhaps Theo would like a meal from the book.

He chose a simple Greek stew and began prepping. It didn’t take a whole lot of effort, as he had everything in the pot and boiling after twenty minutes. While the stew simmered, he looked for another recipe, a dessert to finish them off. He caught sight of a simple cookie, honey drizzled with nuts. He saw that there was a star in the corner, a marker that Damen put on things that he liked. Maybe Theo liked it too, so he began making them.

He packed up the stew and cookies, changed into some clothing more appropriate for the weather, and left. He barely caught the bus, leaping up the steps before collapsing onto the first seat available.

The ride was slow, moving from bus to bus; it took a little over an hour before he finally reached the stop closest to the hospital. The rest of his walk to the building was filled with teeth clattering and shivers. The hospital lobby was not all that warm, but far better than the open, windy air of the outdoors. He had memorized the walk to the hospital room, taking the elevator up to the correct floor, and then down the hall.

Upon reaching the right room, he stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. He walked in right after, slow and hesitant, peeking around the curtain. Theomedes was sitting up in bed, the tv on, a sketchbook on his lap along with a set of pastels and pencils.

The man looked over from the tv and smiled. “Laurent! I wasn’t expecting you! Where is Damianos?” 

Laurent smiled warmly, feeling welcome regardless of his unannounced presence. “Oh, uh, he’s working.”

“Working? Ah, that boy. I hadn’t even heard from him all week.”

Laurent blinked. “So he hasn’t been here today. I figured.”

Theomedes looked at him and gave him a questioning look. “No, he hasn’t. I thought you would know something about it. Seems you do.”

Laurent couldn’t believe Damen skipped out on visiting his dad. What had gotten into him? 

He walked up to the bed table and set the bowl of stew on it, then pulled the cookies out. “I haven’t talked much to him in nearly a week. He’s been busy.”

“A week? What in the world. I highly doubt he’s that busy, that he can’t even call his own father, or at least keep in touch with his boyfriend.” Theomedes eyed the containers, but looked right back at him. “Have you talked to him at all?”

Laurent nods. “Today. He snapped at me, said he was busy. So...I guess I’m not seeing him tonight.”

Theomedes gave him a most offended sort of look. “Alright, give me a phone, I’m calling that piss-baby right now. How dare he act like that. I didn’t raise such a--”

“No! I-I mean, no, please don’t...I’m sure he’s got enough on his plate right now...he doesn’t need ‘boyfriend tattling to his parents’ too,” Laurent said, hoping Theomedes would drop it.

He didn’t. 

“The hell he’s that damn busy that he’s gotta go and snap at the best thing that’s ever happened to him. That boy doesn’t know what busy is. I raised him and Kastor all while starting up a new business… _Alone_. So you, nor he can tell me he’s too busy to be a decent human being. If you don’t set him straight about it, I will.” He shook a finger at Laurent.

He was right, though. Laurent couldn’t let Damen act like this, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t sure he could stand up to Damen while the man was in his mood. He’d have to come up with something.

“I will. Don’t worry about it,” he tried to assure with a smile. “Now, are you hungry? I made you some stew, and cookies for dessert.”

Theomedes practically beamed at that. “Of course I am. Since Damianos skipped out on me for the past few weeks, I’m dying for something. Anything. Kastor won’t bring me anything. Damen’s told me you were a damn good cook, so I doubt I’ll be disappointed.”

Laurent smiled and nodded, removing the lid from the bowl of stew and then rolled the bed table so it was in front of Theomedes. The man gave the steaming soup a hungry look. 

“Oh, this smells like Egeria’s chicken stew. I haven’t had this in such a long time.”

Laurent smiled. “I used a recipe Damen gave me as a gift. I hope you like it. I’ve never made it before.”

Theomedes spooned out some soup from the bowl and ate it, his expression melting into one of bliss. “Ah, it’s just like hers. I never figured I’d ever taste this again. No one has managed to make it quite as she did.”

Laurent nodded, trying and failing to bite back a smile. “I’m so glad you like it.”

The room was quiet, except for the low sound of the television while Theomedes ate. The man seemed to savor every last drop until he had practically cleaned the bowl.

“Thank you, Laurent. You bring this old man some joy back.”

The container of cookies was popped open, Theomedes insisting Laurent have one with him. Laurent took one with another smile, happily eating it while they watched some talk show. They spoke every so often, making a comment about something or another.

“Oh, that’s bullshit. Not every old person believes what they hear. Who thought up that dumbass theory,” Theomedes groaned. “This book is bullshit. Don’t buy it, Laurent. It might try to brainwash you.”

Laurent chuckled, taking another offered cookie. These were really good.

“You know, I remember back when Damen was just a baby. Two or three maybe. He’d follow me around the house, begging for dookies. His word for cookies.” Theomedes smiled fondly, looking at the cookie in his hand. “Makes me wonder how the time has passed so quickly. He’s a man now. A young and dumb one, but he’s getting there. It used to also make me wonder what life would be like for him after I’m gone. What’ll happen to him when he has no one but his brother. God knows they don’t always get along.”

Laurent smiled at the little insight on Damen’s childhood. Silly little things like that made him feel warm inside. But he cocked his head the more he listened. 

“You said used to...What’s changed?” asked Laurent, curiously.

Theomedes looked from the cookie to him. “You came along.”

Laurent swallowed, blushing slightly.

“Anyone else would have thrown such a fit over him acting like this. He does it enough. But you’ve stuck around. Even if it was for the money, you do him good.”

“I would never…” Laurent started. He shook his head. “I could never stay for the money. Money means nothing but survival for me, and I’d rather earn that on my own. Like my mother and father had. I stay because I...I love him. He’s everything to me. I don’t remember what life used to be without him. He spoils me but...I only see him as being sweet.”

“He wants to give you the world, Laurent. He’s told me before. And you know what else he’s told me about you? You won’t take it. He doesn’t know what to do with that, but he tries still. And I feel it’s made him fall harder. You won’t be in love every day. You just have to make it work.”

Theomedes phone rang then, signaling a text message. “Speak of the little devil.”

He picks up his phone, unlocking it and then opening the text. Unexpectedly, he began to read it out loud. “ _'Sorry I couldn’t make it today. Been busy.'_ ” Theomedes snorted. “This boy. _‘That’s fine. I had soup. You’re right. Laurent is a wonderful cook.’_ “ The man read aloud as he typed into his phone. 

Laurent stiffened as the man sent the text. Damen was probably not going to like him visiting his dad on his own, and it would put him into an even worse mood.

Theomedes grinned when the next text came in. “ _‘Laurent is there?’_. Hah. Sucks don’t it, boy. Boyfriend is better than you at showing up. _‘He is. Probably leaving soon. Hope you two have good plans for this weekend. He won’t spill the beans.’_ “

Laurent groaned internally. Theo was going to give him a heart attack, he swore it. 

“ _‘Glad he stopped by. I’ll see you next week. Love you.’_ “ Theo snorted again. “Bah, this kid. Ah well. I’ll let you go, Laurent. I hope this got him jumbled up enough to stop acting like an ass. I don’t know what’s gotten into him, and I’m so sorry.”

Laurent shook his head. “Oh no, no. It’s none of your fault how he acts. You might’ve just helped me out a little in handling him. Thank you.”

“Nah, don’t even mention it. He may be twenty-five, but he’s still my kid. The raising never truly ends.”

They shared a chuckled, Theo offering him one last cookie before he left. “Say, take a look at these spring sketches I’ve got. Tell me what you think?” The man said, offering the open sketchbook to Laurent.

He remembered seeing it earlier and figured it had gotten pushed aside. He took the book and look at the couple of sketches on the page. They were very good, and the styles were so elegant, regal enough for royalty most like.

“I like them. A lot. So you make all of your own designs?”

“Check the next page too. And yeah, I do. The vision I had for the brand was the only reason I was able to get this business going.”

“Elegance. Flamboyant elegance.” Laurent said as he looked over the second page. 

Theomedes, when Laurent looked up, was beaming at him. “So you see it too. You know, Damen had the same vision as I. Those outfits you two wore for the anniversary were all his own. He had a line six new designs, and he picked all of his own models to show them. The one you wore...he told me he couldn’t find the right person to wear it. No one he could envision. And then along you came.”

Laurent thought back to when he was being measured at the tailor shop. They weren’t designers, just the people that made the attire a reality. His look for that night had been all Damen.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about how great you looked. For weeks. When I finally got around to checking out the pictures, I couldn’t have agreed more. Though, those damn photographers couldn’t get a clear shot of you at all. Idiots, all of them.” Theomedes sighed, smiling.

“I didn’t know any of that…” Laurent said quietly.

“Now you do. So don’t think he’d ever leave after something so small like this. This is the first time he’s ever had an actual relationship, I doubt he’d let you go so easily. Rest assured, you hear?”

Laurent smiled again, looking down to the floor before nodding. He heard him loud and clear, and he knew in his heart that Damen was not heartless. He didn’t give up easily, though when it came to what Laurent wanted, he was quick to melt. His romantic dork.

Laurent ate his cookie, then stood to leave. Theomedes of course, pulled him in for a hug, patting his back and telling him all would be well. 

“I hope to have some more of that cooking soon!” Theo said before Laurent finally left. 

The sun was completely set outside, snow falling lightly to the already white-covered ground. Laurent trudged along the unshoveled sidewalks, heading for the bus stop. He thought back to what Theomedes had said.

_‘You won’t be in love every day. You just have to make it work.’_

He was right. So right. No, Damen was not going to be the perfect partner every day. Things happened. And no, Laurent didn’t have to put up with it always. But they could make it work. He wanted to make it, and keep it working. Maybe someday, he could feel like he could rely on Damen, and he wouldn’t have to feel so stressed out about not having a job for a little while. That he could relax a little bit and let Damen do what he wanted with him.

But that day was not today, nor was it this week. This week was going to be about Laurent getting his point across - Damen was being an ass, and he needed to stop. Laurent knew what he wanted to do, and he was going to stick to.

His phone brought him out of his thoughts, making him realize that he’d gotten on the bus and was on his way already. When did that happen?

He sighed and looked down at his phone, seeing that it was a text message from an unknown number. He opened the message leerily.

_ ‘Laurent, I’m going to strangle your boyfriend. He’s grating on everyone’s nerves. Isn’t he supposed to be home already or something?’ _

_ ‘This is Vannes btw.’ _

_ ‘So anyway, come rein in your hunk of salty meat pls.’ _

Laurent raised a brow. Vannes? How in the world had she gotten his number? 

_‘He’s not exactly my favorite person atm either.’_ Laurent replied back with a quiet groan. No use in lying, saying that everything was good. Because it wasn’t.

_ ‘Ouch. He’s being a bitch with you too? Jeez.’ _

Laurent did not know what to say to that, so he just put his phone down and opted not to answer. He was close to slipping back into his thoughts when he received another text.

_ ‘There are piles of coffee cups and it reeks of despair and death in there.’ _

_ ‘Oh lord, is he a mister grinch right now. He needs to go home and eat or somethin.’ _

Laurent chuckled quietly to himself. He had no doubt that Damen’s office was likely a mess and he’d been sleeping there. The house had been far too clean on Tuesday, as though no one had been home. 

_ ‘Laurent, save us. He’s going to kill us all. I can see it in his eyes.’ _

_ ‘I have cats. They need me.’ _

_ ‘Think of the cats, Laurent. Pls.’ _

That was the last text he got from Vannes before he was sure she finally called it quits and went home. When he got home, he pulled off his boots, then shrugged off his heavy coat and scarf. He was glad to be back, eager to have some of the leftover stew and then go snuggle into his bed. 

Walking over to his rack of clothes, he picked out a big grey sweater, changing into it and some thermal pants. The sweater was Damen’s, stolen from his closet a few weeks ago. Laurent had been too cold to part from it under his coat, so he ended up taking it home. It still smelled like Damen.

After finishing up dinner, he turned off the lights and slipped under the thick covers of his bed, cuddling up to ridiculously soft body pillow Damen had bought him. He picked up his phone, turning on the screen to look at his background. It was him and Damen, of course - a little selfie moment they had at the mall recently. 

‘He’s so handsome…’ Laurent thought, smiling as he looked over each curve and line of Damen’s face. He wanted to see him, hold him, kiss him. 

But this weekend and the upcoming week was about a change from the norm. Damen was going to find out quickly that Laurent wasn’t going to take his shit. 

Laurent sighed a little to himself, turning off the screen, then nuzzled into his pillow, allowing sleep to take over him quickly. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE?????lOVE???? LEAVE ME SOOOME LOOOOOOOVE <# <3 <3 <#


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BB is slowly coming to a close, and I'm finally going to have time to write more! Hopefully! MAybe???   
> So yes, here is chapter 11, and I hope to have 12 out to you guys ASAP!  
> ENJOY

The next morning before work, Laurent showed up to Damen’s office. He came bearing breakfast for his ridiculous boyfriend but had brought enough for Vannes as well. Gratefully accepting the breakfast burrito and coffee, Vannes pointed out where Damen’s office was, and wished him good luck.

He’d woken that morning with a sense of courage, strength, and determination. So, when he came up to the office, he didn’t even bother to knock. 

Damen was at his desk, of course, hunched over some papers, reading over them. His hand held up his head, fingers gripping at his hair tightly. He looked up with a furrowed brow, likely ready to yell at whoever dared to barge in. Instead, his face fell from it’s scrunched anger into something a little more filled with surprise.

“Laurent? What are you doing here?” the man asked, dropping his upright arm to the desk.

“Breakfast. Eat.” Laurent placed the paper bag onto Damen’s desk with a bottle of orange juice. Damen didn’t need any more coffee to fuel his shitty attitude after all.

Laurent began picking up the empty coffee cups from the desk, removing the lids so he could stack the cups and lids together. He walked all around the office, picking up each and every one, counting them to himself. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Damen didn’t say anything as he watched.

Once all of the cups were picked up, he left the office to find one of the larger trash cans, dumping the large stack of cups into it. Returning back to Damen’s disaster of an office, he started picking up balled-up papers, as well as the loose ones laying scattered all over the floor. With a groan, he walked over to the window, sick of the dim lighting, and pulled the blinds up.

“Woa! Laurent, what the hell?!” 

Laurent said nothing, only continuing to pick up all the trash. He ended up borrowing the huge trash can, pulling it around with him to dump all the old food containers. This office was as disgusting as Vannes had tried getting across to him via text message. When all of the trash was finally picked up, he returned the trash can, then went to find the janitors closet, taking a rag and some cleaner. 

Damen barely had any time to save his papers as Laurent sprayed the cleaner across the desk, scrubbing away the cup rings and old food covering it. Laurent scrubbed the entire desk down, Damen holding his papers away, leaning back in his chair, watching on in horror.

“Laurent, what is going on! Why are you here?! Why are you cleaning!? I’m trying to work!” He didn’t really sound pissed, but more overtly confused.

Laurent could only wonder what everyone outside of the office was thinking. No one else had the stones to go in there unless they had to, Vannes had said, nonetheless go on a cleaning spree while the man was literally working on the desk Laurent was cleaning.

The difference was that he wasn’t scared of Damen. Damen wasn’t his boss. He was his boyfriend, and it was part of Laurent’s job to keep him in check, and occasionally clean up his mess. 

When the desk was clean, he pulled in the vacuum cleaner from the hall, plugging it in and without warning, turned it on, going over the crumb-covered carpet. People were just going to have to deal with it for a few minutes while he cleaned up Damen’s act with his office. As a former janitor, now a housekeeper, this was his specialty, after all.

After five minutes with the vacuum, the room was finally completed. He reorganized the desk, even taking the papers Damen was holding and sorting them out neatly. Once that was all done, he grabbed his coffee and left the room. 

The looks on some of the other employee's faces were priceless as he walked out without even a scathing remark. He kept his chin high and proud, only serving to make the shock that much more powerful. 

He heard Damen stumble out the door after him, tripping over the cord of the vacuum still sitting neatly outside the door. “Laurent!” he called, but Laurent did not stop, nor turn to look back.

Damen didn’t try to follow him as he got on the elevator, going down. Instead, he began trying to call him, and when Laurent ignored all five calls, he tried texting.

When Laurent reached the bus stop and got onto the bus, he finally texted him back.

‘Eat. Work. Go home.’ 

That was the only text he’d send him for the rest of the day, he vowed. 

Laurent arrived to his shift, his new weekend team greeting him fondly. He found out quickly that this shift had it rough, but he toughed it out. He needed the money, so he wasn’t going down without a fight. The team liked him enough, the leader offering to take him a few extra days for the week when they were done for the day, which Laurent eagerly accepted. 

The week passed fast, Laurent working so hard, so much, that each night when he got home, he scarfed down whatever dinner he managed to make, and then passed out on his bed.

He stopped by Damen’s office again on Monday, taking breakfast once more to Damen, and for Vannes as well, feeling bad that she was still putting up with him. Though, according to her texts, he seemed to have been whipped a little into shape after Laurent’s last visit.

So when Wednesday rolled around and he walked in, he took a burrito to Damen’s office first. The man was in a meeting, so he left the bag and bottle of juice on the desk, then went back out to deliver the other burrito to Vannes.

“Oh my god, thank you so much. The last one you brought me was divine. And I’d forgotten my lunch at home. Damen has been running us all into the ground, I can’t even remember anything anymore!” Vannes said as she unwrapped the burrito, taking a huge bite out of it as though she hadn’t eaten in forever.

“I’m glad you liked it. So, has he been better since you last texted me?”

Vannes nodded dramatically while looking at him. She swallowed her food and sighed. “So much better, like you have no idea. He doesn’t yell anymore. And he definitely doesn’t look like he’s going to spoon out my eyeballs every time I have to go to his office. So, that's a major improvement, I think. Thank you so much for just coming by. Honestly. My god - did you make these?”

Laurent smiled and nodded. That was definitely good to hear. Perhaps now Damen was seeing how he had been behaving and working to change it. At some point though, Laurent knew he’d need to answer his texts or something. He couldn’t keep ignoring him to make a point, or there would be no point in having a relationship.

While he was talking to Vannes, explaining how he made his breakfast potatoes for the burritos, he saw Damen peeking out from his office out of the corner of his eye. Laurent saw him straighten up and slip out of his office, making a beeline for them. 

“Hey, what’s going on over here?” Damen asked cautiously, stopping at the edge of Vannes’ desk.

“Giving Vannes her burrito before I leave,” Laurent stated so matter-of-factly. He wasn’t going to act bothered at all by Damen’s presence, no matter what.

“Oh? Since when were you two friends?”

That made something in Laurent twinge, turning his demeanor just a little sour.

“What, I’m not allowed to make friends?” he asked.

“I didn’t say that…”

Laurent clicked his tongue. “But that’s what it sounded like. I’ve got to have friends around when I don’t have you, you know. What else should I do with my time?”

Damen’s mood seemed to take dip as his brow furrowed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think? You haven’t exactly been Prince Charming this past week and a half. Anyways, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get to work. Goodbye Vannes.” Laurent turned away and began walking, heading for the elevator.

He knew Damen was following him as he could hear his footsteps behind him, falling heavily. Damen boarded the elevator with him.

“What is going on Laurent? You haven’t been taking my calls. You hardly answer my texts anymore, and if you do, it’s just to tell me to sleep or eat. If you’ve got a problem, say it now.”

Laurent began to consider how daft Damen was being. Did he really not see it? Did he seriously not understand why Laurent was acting this way?

“I already told you. You’ve been acting stupid. Not with just me, but everyone. The firm, your family, I’m sure even your friends. How could you not even visit your own father in the hospital? How could you neglect everything you love and care about, just because you’re ‘busy’? Being busy is never an excuse for being an asshole. And I hate to break it to you, but you’ve been a massive one.”

Laurent took a deep breath, staring down Damen with a look of heavy disdain. He watched every little movement of the other man’s face as he reacted to his words. His expression had softened from a curled and rigid frown, and into one of realization.

But Laurent didn’t stop there.

“I’ve been working every single day of my life since I turned sixteen, sometimes more than one job. Sometimes, I barely slept at all trying to keep up, because my life depended on it. But not once have I ever felt the need to ignore people that cared about me. Never once did I feel the need to yell at my co-workers, or not care for my mom as she was laying, dying in a hospital we couldn’t afford. So don’t even try to tell me it’s all because you’ve been busy, because it’s not an excuse. And it never will be.”

The elevator came to a stop in the lobby, the doors opening. The light from the massive windows of the ground floor cast Damen’s shadow over Laurent, shrouding him in a dark blanket. He stared at Damen for a second more before moving around him, leaving. Damen did not follow. Laurent didn’t know if he’d even moved at all, and he didn’t particularly care. He didn’t want to talk to Damen until he heard an apology. 

Laurent caught the next bus to take him to the main office for the cleaning company where Hilda would pick him up. He put on a smile for the team, and he forgot about what happened in the elevator, not wanting it to bother him for the rest of the day.

When his shift came to an end that day, and he was left at home, he pulled out his phone from his bag, taking a glance at it for the first time since that morning. He had texts awaiting him, but he decided to save them until after his shower and dinner. 

He took his routine slowly, wanting to relax a little bit as his back was aching from scrubbing counter tops and mopping floors all day. He enjoyed the hot spray of water over his chilled skin, bringing his body back to its normal state of warmth. Once he was out and dressed into something comfortable, he went and pulled out some leftovers, warming them up in the microwave. He took his food to his bed instead of sitting at the table, getting comfortable on the thin mattress and pulling the covers over him to keep warm from the slightly chilled apartment.

He pulled his phone over to him, finally unlocking it and going through his texts. A few from Vannes, one from Damen.

He read Vannes’ first, smiling at each one.

 

’Hey, thanks for the burrito again. It really made my day.’

‘Hope everything is okay’

‘Damen isn’t moping. I’m not sure what to call this’

‘He went home early. What did you tell him???’

‘He just texted me and apologized. Whatever it was, it worked. You’ve worked magic Laurent’.

Laurent sighed, knowing the price that had to be paid for this to happen. He felt bad for having snapped at Damen like he had. It wasn’t like him to act that way towards anyone. But he loved Damen too much to let him keep acting like this. 

He took a breath before closing out Vannes’ texts, then opening Damen’s. It was short.

I’m sorry. Please come home.

It made Laurent’s heart race. _Come home._ Home was where Damen was, that much was clear. His little studio apartment felt large and empty when he was alone now, and when he was there with Damen, the massive mansion felt small and warm. Like home. That’s where he wanted to be.

He couldn’t go, however, knowing that he had to be up early at three a.m. for his second shift. He needed to go straight to sleep after dinner. Damen could wait. He’d see him tomorrow after work.

’Not tonight. Work.’ He sent him.

Laurent put his phone down, then continued to eat his dinner, thinking about being with Damen again. About being happy again with him. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly. When he laid down, he pulled his body pillow close to himself, snuggling into it like he would cuddle with Damen. Soon, he’d be back in his arms. The thought of it helped him fall asleep easily, a smile on his face.

He never did get to see Damen the next day, however. Work had swamped him hard, and he had passed out almost as soon as he got home. He got to see the full scale of what his second shift was like, doing industrial cleanings. The pay for that shift was crazy good, but backing that shift up with his normal one right after was already beginning to wear on him, especially when the new shift called him in every day for the rest of the week.

By Saturday morning, Laurent found it hard to roll out of bed and get dressed. His head felt foggy, but he pushed through, getting all bundled up his warmest clothes, then went to sit downstairs, waiting for his ride to work.

He nearly fell asleep on the steps outside the building, the honking of the truck jolting him back to reality before he could. He shivered and stood, opening the door and getting inside the van. He couldn’t keep up with the conversation of his new team, as his eyes continued to try and close. He could hardly stay awake, and he blamed it on the amount of work he’d been taking on the past week.

Work began as soon as they arrived, unloading the truck, starting up the fans to keep the air circulating, plugging in the machines. Laurent was in charge of sweeping up debris before any mopping should be done, so he grabbed a shop broom and began while the others continued to unload the truck. 

The pushing of the broom was rather more taxing than normal, and he already felt so fatigued from lack of sleep. His limbs were weak and hardly wanted to even grip the broom at all. But he pushed on, as quickly as his sluggish body would go. He barely finished before his teammates caught up with him with the mops.

“Come on Laurent! Keep up!” shouted the team leader with encouragement in his voice. 

Laurent nodded and went to grab the waxer, setting it up so he could follow after they nearly finished mopping. The waxer, though it required a good amount of pushing, was not as bad at the broom. Thankfully.

By the time they had finished the floor on that side of the building, Laurent felt like he was ready to collapse. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his head. He had a numb ache in his head, body feeling prickly and sensitive. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, if he even should at all.

He pushed on through for the next section of floor and luckily survived. When they were done with that building, lunchtime had rolled around, and Laurent was grateful for the break. He sat in his seat in the truck, his meal in his lap. He relaxed back, not quite ready to start eating. So he closed his eyes, sighing lightly, letting the other’s conversations turn to background noise. 

A touch on his shoulder had him jolting a bit as he opened his eyes again. He’d only closed them for a few seconds.

“Hey Laurent, come on bud. Lunch is over. Did you eat?” asked Joey, one of the guys on the team.

Laurent gave him a confused look. What the hell did he mean lunch was over? They had barely sat down!

“What?” Laurent said before glancing to the clock on the front dash of the truck. 

It was 1:03 pm. A whole hour had passed, and he hadn’t even realized.

“You must’ve slept that whole time. Are you good?” asked Josue. “You look a little more pale than usual.”

Laurent didn’t feel good at all. In fact, despite taking a nap, he felt even more tired than before, and he wasn’t hungry at all. 

“I don’t know what happened. I just closed my eyes...I thought it was just a few seconds.” He explained, still confused. His voice cracked a considerable amount, which he blamed the cold for, but was also not helping his case.

“I think you should go home, Laurent. I’ll call a car for you, yeah?” asked Dustin, the team leader.

Laurent knew there was no fighting with Dustin. He always wanted his team in tip-top shape at work. 

“Yeah…” he said quietly nodding his head.

Dustin nodded and relaxed back into his seat as he got onto his phone, likely pulling up an app to bring him a car. Laurent looked down at the bag containing his lunch, wondering if he should try to eat while he waited.

“They’ll be here in twenty. Just stay here in the truck. Go home, rest, and if you feel better tomorrow, let me know. I’ll fit you into the schedule. Feel better, Laurent.” Dustin said with a smile before getting out of the truck. 

Laurent smiled weakly and thanked him. Once he was left alone, he pulled out his sandwich, biting into it. It was hard to eat, he realized, his body seeming to not want it. So after he swallowed, he packed up the leftover into the bag again and went back to waiting.

The car was there right on time, honking to let him know when they had arrived. He got out and hurried over to get into the backseat. The heat was on full blast in there, which he, for some reason, was not very grateful for, beginning to sweat once more.

“37924 Dawson Drive,” Laurent said mindlessly as he lay his head back, eyes teetering between open and closed.

The car began to move, slowly due to the snow, but he didn’t mind. He let his eyes close, trusting the driver to get him home in one piece. The time passed much quicker this way, as he fell asleep easily. The driver likely saw that he’d fallen asleep and had turned around to inform him of their arrival.

“Did you want me to drive you up, or is this good?” the woman asked, looking at him as he woke.

“Huh?” Laurent looked around confusedly, wondering why she asked that. But then he realized that he wasn’t in his neighborhood, but out by the countryside. This was Damen’s house, and they were sitting in the road in front of the gates of the drive.

“Shit…” Laurent mumbled. “I gave you the wrong address...this is fine though. Thank you.” He knew he didn’t have enough money on him at the moment to get him back home, as the drive all the way to Damen’s was a handful already. He forked out the cash, then got out, thanking the driver again.

He didn’t shiver in the chilly, snow-covered drive, not even as he punched in the numbers to open the gate, nor as he walked up the driveway to the house. He was still sweating, and he wasn’t sure why yet, as his brain wouldn’t let him process anything beyond walking and getting there.

Walking up the steps were quite literally hell on his weak body that wanted nothing to do with exertion of any kind. He quickly fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door, getting himself inside, closing the door behind him. The house was too big to be properly heated all the way, and there was no reason considering no one was home at this time of day. So it was still a bit cold inside, which he didn’t really mind either until he nearly reached the living room.

He sat on the couch, body finally shivering appropriately for the temperature. He stood up slowly to go and turn on the fireplace next to the couch, then sat back down, letting it warm up. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the tv, turning the volume down low, then pulled off his boots and jacket. He laid down on the couch, staring blankly at whatever was currently airing on television. Before he knew it, he was drifting off for the fourth time that day, and this time, with no disruptions in the near future.

# ♢♢♢♢

Damen sighed as he came up the steps from the garage, adjusting his laptop bag in his hand to open the door. He was ready to make dinner and relax for a while. He’d gotten off early today, as it was a Saturday, and he hadn’t necessarily needed to go in at all as work had started to calm down. He’d only gone because he wanted to free up a couple days so he could spend some time with Laurent. He needed to make up for a lot of things and needed to be ready at a moments notice for when Laurent was available.

His laptop was placed on the kitchen counter, and he was about to walk to the fridge to grab the creamer so he could make a cup of coffee, when he noticed the t.v. in the living room was on, as well as the fireplace. He made his way back around the island and towards the room, looking around to see if Kastor had come home without his car. 

Damen spotted a curled up body on the couch that was definitely not Kastor’s, but that of his boyfriend. He was so surprised to see Laurent there but nonetheless moved to the couch, kneeling down by him. Lifting a hand, he gently stroked a red cheek and was once again surprised. Why was he so warm?

Turning his hand, Damen place the back of it against Laurent’s forehead, feeling that indeed, he was burning up. But Laurent’s body was gently shaking, shivering even though where he lay was quite warm.

Damen stared at him with concern, gently pushing back his hair from his face. Laurent awoke with the gesture, his eyes seeming to be glued together and not wanting to open. 

“Hey, honey. Are you okay? I think you’ve got a fever,” Damen said, still stroking his boyfriend’s face.

Laurent groggily focused on him, no expression appearing on his face. “Damen...I’m sorry I came...I accidentally gave the driver your address. I was so tired.”

Damen shook his head. “No no, don’t apologize. I’m glad you did. I can take care of you here.”

Laurent shivered violently, curling further into himself. Damen frowned, then reached to the other side of the couch to pull the blanket over him.

“Do you want a hot bath? It’ll help,” Damen offered, running his fingers through Laurent’s hair gently. The only thing on his mind was keeping him comfortable and helping him feel better.

Laurent seemed to give this a thought before nodding, closing his eyes again.

“Okay. I’ll be right back to get you,” he said, then stood, walking quickly to get upstairs, then to his bedroom. 

Once he was inside the master bathroom, he turned on the fireplace in there to heat up the room, then started the bath, running it as hot as it could go. A few sickness relieving remedies were sprinkled into the water as it filled up. Once full, Damen went to retrieve Laurent. 

Laurent was exactly as he’d left him, curled into a ball, his body needing more warmth still. Damen pulled the blanket off of him and lifted the man easily from the couch, carrying him back upstairs. Laurent awoke somewhere between, allowing Damen to stand him on his feet while he undressed him. Once all of his clothes were off, his naked body shivering even more now, he was helped into the tub, the scorching water not even seeming to bother Laurent much, except that it calmed his aching shivers.

Damen watched carefully as Laurent settled into the water, moving with him outside of the tub so that he could place a headrest on the edge for him. He carded his fingers through Laurent’s hair again, carefully, the other enjoying it enough to close his eyes. Damen smiled a little, glad that he could help at least a little bit. 

It’d been too long since he’d last seen Laurent. Taking care of him now in his time of need would be a privilege, especially after how he had behaved. Damen was going to make sure his lover had everything he needed, whatever it was.

Damen sat beside the tub with Laurent, allowing him to relax and let the hot water to do its work. When steam no longer rose from the water, he grabbed a soft sponge and some shower products. As carefully as he’d been stroking Laurent’s hair, he used the soapy sponge to gently clean away the day from his rosy skin, making sure not to disturb his loves nap. 

Damen felt his heart warm, knowing that he could do something like this for Laurent. Cracking and working his way into his boyfriend's bubble had been a difficulty since the beginning. Laurent was so different from anyone he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting, and yet, he was so closed off, leaving Damen to always want more. It drove him crazy, trying to prove to Laurent that he could trust him. 

Now, a week after Laurent’s surprise visit to the law firm, and the stark realization of just how he had been behaving, Damen had come to understand just how much Laurent had let him in. Laurent had put up with his shit, dealt with it, and whipped him back into shape. His stupidity had tested a limit with Laurent, but he had stayed. He wouldn’t leave like all the others had when one thing went wrong. He wouldn’t go at the first mistake Damen would make without realizing it was a mistake in the first place.

Laurent was here with him, and all the work he’d put into making it so had been successful. He wanted to be better. Damen didn’t want to make the same mistake again or put Laurent through it again. He wanted their relationship to last.

He wanted life to go on with them together. He wanted the privilege of knowing what it was like living with Laurent, someday. What it was like waking up every morning and seeing his beautiful face, or getting the chance to sending him off to work with a hug and kiss. Having happy days, sad days, seeing what Laurent was like when he is frustrated, mad, down, and being there and being able to bring him back up again. 

It would be tough at times, Damen knew, but he wanted to change his behaviors and reactions for the better. So maybe one day, he could look over and see those ocean blues smile back at him, wrinkles creasing and telling of age. He wanted that. He wondered if Laurent felt the same, though they’d only known each other a few months. Or perhaps he was feeling too hopeful.

“I’m surprised you’re being so docile while I’m so naked…” Laurent said quietly, a tone of amusement underlying the creakiness of his voice.

Damen stopped and turned his head to look at him, seeing that Laurent had finally cracked open his eyes when Damen reached his legs, one lifted out of the water so he could scrub it clean. Damen released his leg back into the water so he could turn to face him.

“Don’t get me wrong, it isn’t easy to restrain,” Damen replied, a grin plastered on his face. 

“Mm...why restrain then.” Laurent shifted a little in the tub. The salts and remedies fogged up the water, obscuring his nakedness below.

“Because easy isn’t always right. And you’re ill.”

Laurent seemed to give him a look over before smiling the tiniest bit. “Well, don’t stop now.”

Damen matched his smile and nodded, continuing on with the sponge, running it from his chest down. Laurent simply lay there, watching him with half-lidded eyes. No words needed to be said, not right then. Their eyes met when Damen came back up to scrub his neck and shoulders, not parting once the entire duration.

“If I wasn’t feeling like a bag of garbage, I’d say this was romantic,” Laurent said, slipping further down into the water once he was clean. 

“I mean...it sorta is, regardless. But if you don’t want to call it that, we don’t have to,” said Damen. 

Laurent slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Damen’s. “What’ll we call it then, if not that?”

Damen felt his heart leap. “Whatever we want.”

Laurent didn’t say anything else. Instead, he moved to try and get out of the tub, Damen standing up quickly so he could help him and avoid any falls. Once he was standing, Laurent leaned in until he was leaning his body almost completely onto Damen, soaking his clothes. That didn’t matter though.

Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent, holding him tightly and pulling him out of the tub easily, and even after they did not move from this position until Laurent began to shiver violently. Damen reached over to the towel rack, pulling a large towel to wrap around Laurent. The shivers did not cease even after Damen picked him up, carrying him into the bedroom where he lay the man on the bed.

He then went to his closet, pulling out a soft sweater, and then pulled a pair of sweats from the dresser. Laurent practically drowned in the fabric when everything was pulled on, but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he got comfortable under the covers and was out like a light once more.

Damen went to take a shower of his own then, washing away his day at the office, and dressed into something comfortable. Dinner was made - a simple soup for both of them. Laurent didn’t want to stay awake as he spoon fed him the soft noodles and broth, so by the time half of the bowl was gone, he was eating with his eyes closed, head laying back on the propped up pillows, long golden hair strewn across them.

Laurent was gorgeous, even with his sickly pale skin, pink cheeks, and darkened under eyes. Damen couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he sat on the bedside, bowl of soup still in hand, now untouched as Laurent had fallen asleep again. 

He felt bad knowing that Laurent was sick, and he could do nothing more but bring extra blankets and make soup. Not to mention that he still had yet to apologize for the weeks passed. Ever since Laurent had stood up to him, Damen had been reflecting on his behavior. He had become an asshole, and over what? Some stupid paperwork and a difficult case? Neither had been new things for Damen to deal with. Laurent had been right about everything. He’d had no reason to be acting as awful as he had been. Now, Damen felt stupid that he had to put so much thought into realizing it.

He had been a damn fool.

But now, Laurent was here. He could take care of him, nurse him back to health, and then make the biggest show of an apology. He only could hope Laurent would forgive him.

Damen carefully pulled the propped up pillows from under Laurent so he was laying back again, pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. He was slow to slip into the bed on the other side, careful not to wake him.

Laurent didn’t wake again until the next morning, only occasionally stirring in his sleep when his violent shivers returned. Damen would take it upon himself then, pulling Laurent close until they were both warm and the shakes had ceased. By morning, Damen thought the fever finally broke.

Laurent woke somewhere around noon, making small grunting noises as he did so. Damen looked away from his laptop, which he had situated on his lap while he lay in bed beside his boyfriend.

“What time is it?” Laurent asked, voice crackling.

“12:43,” Damen said as he closed the laptop, putting it onto the bedside table.

Laurent didn’t react for a moment, but then he practically jumped, sitting up fast, which he seemed to immediately regret as he held his head.

“I’m late for work,” he said, groaning before trying to move and get up again.

Damen scrambled, pulling Laurent back. “Woah woah! You’re not going anywhere! You’re still sick!”

Laurent had no amount of strength in him to resist. He sighed and fell back onto the pillows. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten. It feels like I fell down a flight of stairs.”

Damen smirked, moving his body so it was flush up against Laurent’s, feeling the normal warmth of him, rather than the boiling hot, sweating temperature that had broken at some point early that morning.

“You’re not going to work like this. Plus, you don’t even work on Sundays,” Damen said with a small chuckle.

Laurent glanced at him, a look in his eye that made him feel that something was off. “Well, actually...I do.”

Damen’s grin quickly disappears, replaced by a look of confusion. “What do you mean? Did they change your schedule this week?”

Laurent gave him a hesitant glance before looking away. He didn’t seem too keen on answering the question. Something was wrong. If it had been a simple schedule change, Laurent wouldn’t have been acting this way. 

A moment passed before Laurent finally decided to answer. “I took on another shift,” he said, seeming to think about what he’d say next. “After my last paycheck and how you were acting that day, I realized that I...I’ve been slacking. I take days off way too often, and you don’t take us on Saturdays anymore, which was a hefty portion of our checks. And...I only feel I have money to spare because I’ve been letting you buy everything for me.”

Damen creased his brows, trying to see the logic. He didn’t understand why Laurent was so worried about this. “I mean, what’s wrong with that? We’re together most of the week. We eat together. No use for you to buy everything all the time if you're doing all the cooking?”

Laurent shook his head. “It’s not just that. Look if….if you someday decide that...our relationship has gotten too hard to maintain...you...realize you don’t love me anymore-- where does that leave me? My paycheck is barely enough right now to keep paying my rent and utilities. I wouldn’t be able to eat or afford toiletries. Everything for me would be in ruins. I’d have to go live in a homeless shelter again. I don’t want that, Damen. I don’t want to believe you would ever leave me like that, but I also can’t let myself think that I can support myself if anything were to happen.”

Damen’s eyes were wide now, all of the pieces falling into place as he realized why Laurent was acting like he was. Why he’d been so hesitant to let Damen continue to support him, and why he wouldn’t take off more days from work even when he wanted to. Laurent’s work was not like his. Their lives were not the same. If Damen lost his job, it would have been no big deal in the long run. He’d still get to have steak for dinner, even that night he was let go, and not have a second thought if he’d be able to eat again tomorrow. He owned everything he had, nothing borrowed or rented. Not like it was for Laurent.

“I...I’m so sorry Laurent,” he managed to get out, still blown away by the realization. “I never thought that...this would be a worry. My actions of the past weeks haven’t helped. I’m so, so sorry I made you even feel this way...that you’d have to take another shift.” Damen shook his head. He felt the weight of Laurent’s burden and what it all meant to him.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a charity case that I can’t even keep afloat if you left.”

“I would never--” Damen started, but was stopped by a look from a Laurent.

 

“We don’t know that. It’s only been a few months. What about six months? Eight months? A year? Two years? What do I have to fall back on, but myself?”

Damen’s face drooped, nodding, defeated. He knew Laurent was right. Things were great now. And though there had been the very recent hiccup, it wouldn’t stop them from feeling good about what they had. But, there was always a nagging chance that even next month, they could have a blowout, and their relationship would not survive it. He couldn’t let Laurent feel uncomfortable or unstable in his own situation. He needed to be more understanding, less in the way of Laurent’s goals.

“What do you want me to do?” Damen asked. “Anything. I’ll do anything to help.”

“Take us back on Saturdays. Even if you and I have to trash the place every Friday night. I don’t care. But we need our Saturdays back. The ladies’ checks are depending on it as much as my own.”

Damen nodded seriously. “Okay, done. I’ll call them tomorrow.”

Laurent gave him a tired smile, resting his head a little more comfortably on the pillow now that everything was out, and they were both on the same playing field. Nothing hidden between them, no tension. Damen felt good about this.

“And one more thing.” 

Damen nodded again. “Anything.”

“Kiss me. I’ve missed you so much.”

Damen’s stomach tightened, butterflies abusing the inside of it. Even after these past few months, they had yet to calm within him.

“Yes, my prince.”

He kissed him with all of the love and tenderness that he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVEME SOME LOVVEE WITH A COMMENT!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!! finally chapter 12!! I'm so excited to finally give you all this chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it!!!

It was the middle of the week when Laurent received a relieved call from Damen that his most recent case was finally closed and it called for a little celebration. Laurent was supposed to choose what they would do for the night, and wanting a change from their normal nights in, he proposed they go out for dinner. He wanted to wear the new clothes Damen had bought for him, so they would be going somewhere a little more upscale.

“Are you sure? We can go anywhere you want. Anywhere at all.” Damen said, trying to reassure that there was no pressure, as he always did.

“Yes, I’m positive. I want some shrimp cocktail. Some really good shrimp cocktail. I think we can handle one night out, yeah?”

“On a weeknight?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “I promise I’ll get enough sleep for work tomorrow, Dad,” he said, dryly. 

Damen chuckled. “Alright, I’ll make a reservation. Are you coming over to get ready, or shall I pick my Prince up?” His voice was as flirty as ever, making Laurent blush.

“I’ll come over. But I’ve got to find a way to get Hilda to drop me off closer to your place. Bus 409 creeps me out ever since that incident happened,” Laurent explained, shivering a little at the thought of the bus and that awkward ride.

“I can come get you from the main office? Don’t worry, I’ll come as discreetly as possible.”

Laurent shook his head, smiling. He leaned on the mop handle that he still held. “If you want. But your discreet is not exactly discreet.”

“Oh, they know your boyfriend is rich! Come on. The Bugatti is the cheapest car I have. And it’s blue! And it’s still yours when you decide you want it.”

 

Laurent remembered only a week before when Damen showed up in the car right as he was being dropped off from work. The ladies were hollering about how lucky he was, looking between the car and Laurent as his cheeks had turned as red as ever. When they finally left, Damen got out and happily announced that it was Laurent’s car. Damen couldn’t get a word in during his hefty lecture about buying him expensive things, but when finally did, he informed that the car was used. He tried using ‘cheap’ as a keyword as well. He never did reveal the price tag, so Laurent didn’t know what Damen’s version of cheap really was. 

“Midnight blue. It’s very nice, but you know I can’t.” 

“It’d make it easier for you to come over. I’ll take you to get your license and everything.”

“No, Damen. I’ll see you at the main office, five o'clock.”

He heard Damen sigh a little on the other end, but he could also hear a smile in there somewhere. “Alright, five. I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He still blushed every time he managed to get those words out of his mouth. It was so weird to say them, but he meant it. 

Laurent got back to work after that, cleaning as quickly as he could while still doing managing to do a good job. He was hoping the team could get done early today. The last remnants of his cold had faded off a few days ago, which he was grateful for. Damen had done such a good job in taking care of him that he only missed two days of work. He still had the sniffles for a little while, but soon, he felt fine and dandy. 

He no longer took a full second shift, Damen reassuring him that he would not need it anymore. Laurent knew it was true. The amount of money he made from that shift in only two weeks had given him enough savings to make him secure enough to stand on his own. At least for a little while. 

When the final house was completed, Laurent let out a yawn, stretching his achy limbs. Their supplies were loaded back up into the van and they were on their way back to the office. Laurent let Hilda know he was being picked up at there, so they wouldn't need to take the detour to his house. Naturally, they all cooed and gave him a hard time about his boyfriend. He just chuckled along and smiled, excited to see Damen already. 

Once the van was parked behind the gates with the rest, the ladies made their way into the office, wanting to wait inside for their rides out of the cold. As always, Hilda waited in case someone needed a backup ride. She was a good person in that way, always taking care of her team, as well as the others. 

Laurent had a small cup of coffee in his hand, freshly brewed in the office, when Damen pulled up front, giving the horn of the car a honk. 

“Alright ladies,” Laurent said, standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Laurie! Tell your boyfriend I love his car!” said Crystal, jokingly flirtatious.

“Actually, the car is mine,” Laurent said with a smile as he pushed the door open. “So thank you!” He saw their jaws drop and chuckled to himself as he made his way to the street. It felt a little nice to say that it was his. He couldn’t really say he owned anything quite so nice or expensive, but he figured he might as well start getting used to it if Damen was going to continue to try and drown him with expensive things.

He shivered as he got into the car, opening the vents to warm up his hands one at a time. He looked over at Damen, greeting him with a smile.

“Well hello there, Beautiful. How was work today?” Damen said, a grin showing off his pearly whites.

“Freezing. Apparently, the heating over at the Agnes residence was broken, so we pretty much froze for the last three hours. And then, I got the fun job of shoveling snow because I finished all of my other jobs too quickly.” Laurent said and then sighed, laying back into the deeply reclined seat.

“Wow, sounds harsh. Oh, is that coffee with pumpkin spice creamer? I can smell something.” Damen said, looking over to the cup still in Laurent’s hands. 

“Yeah, want a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Laurent handed over the little cup, Damen taking it for a couple of sips. Laurent watched him drink, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly, the visible lines of his neck muscles occasionally stretching. He felt a small inclination to bite his neck, suck it, lick it. It’d been a little bit of time since they last had time like that together, lips bruised, but mouths still eagerly sucking exposed skin. 

He was pulled from his daydreams by Damen handing back the cup, half of the coffee gone.  
“Hey!”

“Sorry. It was sooo good, though.”

Laurent huffed jokingly. “Well, now you owe me.”

“More coffee?” Damen asked as he put the car into drive, taking off down the road.

“Nope. You took three drinks. You owe me three whole kisses.” he said firmly.

Damen pulled up to a red light, then leaned over and kissed Laurent. “One.”

Laurent looked away bashfully for a second, then back towards the road. Damen did again at the next stop light before they got on the freeway. “Two.”

The drive on the freeway was a little crazy, as it was to be expected with rush-hour. When they finally reached the exit for Damen’s neighborhood, they both sighed in relief. Damen made the rest of the drive home, the gate opening when they arrived. Once the car was parked in the garage and off, Damen leaned over and gave him one particularly passionate kiss, one they hardly broke from. “Three.”

Laurent smiled softly, lifting a hand to stroke Damen’s cheek, the little hairs of his beard gently scratching his fingertips. Damen twisted his head a bit, kissing his palm gently.

Upon getting out of the car, they quickly made their way up to the door leading into the house, shivering. 

“I want to move somewhere it _doesn’t_ snow,” said Damen, his teeth chattering loudly. “This Greek man was not made for the cold. I don’t know what the hell my dad wanted to live here for.”

Laurent chuckled, shivering still as well. They both made their way up to the bedroom where it was already warm and toasty inside, Damen having turned on the fireplace before he left for the day. Laurent left Damen in front of the fire, walking into the bathroom to start the shower. 

He stripped out of his clothes and jumped in as quickly as he could, letting the spray warm him as the hot water trickled down his body. It felt so good after being out in the cold for what felt like most of the day. He began washing away the day, Damen joining him shortly after. Damen teased and touched him, none of which he minded. 

“We’ll be staying in if we keep this up,” giggled Laurent.

“Good, it’s too cold!”

More teasing kept them from continuing their washing. Damen kissed his neck, then his shoulder. Laurent leaned in to reciprocate, but instead bit into hunking muscle like Damen would do sometimes to him. He tried giving him a hickey but wasn’t really sure he was doing it right. Still, Damen held onto him, his large hands sliding down his water-slicked skin, stopping and holding just under his ass.

They were interrupted by the Bluetooth shower speaker making a ringing sound. Damen stopped and looked at the little circle hanging on the shower wall, sighing before going and pressing the button to answer.

“Hello, this Damianos Akielo speaking.” 

“Hi, this is Katie Sanders from NuTeck. I know it’s rather late, but there were a few things I wanted to discuss with you, tonight if possible? Perhaps over dinner?”

Laurent stood there, wondering then what Damen would do. They already had plans, but work was important too. He wouldn’t mind if they put off their celebration for another time.

“One second please,” Damen said before muting the speaker. He looked over at Laurent. “It might be important, I’m not sure. We can both go and still have dinner? It’s fine if you don’t want to go--”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go. It’s only a client, right?” Laurent said, cutting Damen off. He knew it was time to break out of his lonely little shell now, so why not try with this? Plus, he could have Damen for the rest of the night.

Damen looked a little surprised, but smiled all the same and nodded before unmuting the speaker. “I had plans already of going out for dinner tonight with my boyfriend. He will be joining us if that is alright.”

“Oh yeah, no problem at all. I’ll be bringing my assistant as well. Just a casual setting, you know? I just had a few things I wanted to talk about with the new patents is all.”

Damen looked over at Laurent while he spoke back, Laurent’s stomach exploding with the feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering about at the sight of the look Damen was giving him. Lustful, loving, ready to ravish. But at the same time, calm, like a resting lion. It truly was too bad they would be joined by Damen’s clients.

“Okay. I have reservations at Ghordos. I’ll call for a larger table. Seven o’clock?” Damen said.

“Perfect! I’ll see you then!”

Damen walked back to him after the call was done, leaning in to give him a kiss. Laurent happily returned it with a smile. 

“You can change your mind any time. We’ll turn the car around. We’ll leave after just taking our seats. In the middle of eating, I don’t care. Just say the word.” 

Laurent smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

They continued on with their shower, Damen happily washing Laurent’s hair, putting in some new product that was supposed to make his hair extra silky and smooth. Laurent didn’t care what it was, Damen’s hands just felt so good. 

He got in a good arm workout scrubbing Damen’s back, which seemed to take a little too long. It gave Damen enough time to become mischievous enough to reach back and pinch Laurent’s ass cheek. Laurent let a little yelp of surprise, unexpecting such a surprise. He smacked Damen’s ass playfully in retaliation before moving off to wash out his hair of shampoo.

He got out once his hair was free of conditioner, drying off quickly before going into the bedroom to find his clothes for the evening. Damen joined him a minutes later, his face freshly shaven, his towel draped over his head. 

“You shaved.”

Damen smirked and nodded. “Yeah, it was getting a little rugged. Can’t really go rugged into a client dinner.”

They were both dressed, ready to go, Laurent suggesting first that they get there early. Maybe they could get their table first and have a little time alone together.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Damen said with a smile. 

So they were off, Damen sparing no amount of flair as they sped down the road in what Laurent had been told was a Lykan Hypersport. He hardly knew the names of these fancy cars that were worth more than what he’d make in a lifetime, but he couldn’t help feeling like the luckiest person on the planet in that red sports car as they sped down the highway. Like he could have a part of that luxury in his grasp.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the car door was opened for him by a valet, a hand held out to help him stand. He straightened himself out impossibly, feeling like he had to look the part as Damen’s significant other, no slouching, while he got out of the car. He didn’t know why he felt the need, but it was there. Damen came around to him, offering an arm, which he eagerly took.

Damen talked with the host while Laurent did his best to look around without gawking. Luckily, it seemed their table was available, as they were lead around the divider to the dining area. It was much harder not to gawk now, as he got to see the full scale of the luxurious establishment. Massive tanks containing huge, colorful fish, sharks, and sea stars. Tanks were anywhere they could fit or think to have them, some with fish, some with plantlife only. Laurent felt the awe take over him.

Damen pulled the glass chair out for him, which he slowly sat in, eyes wide as he kept looking at the huge tanks surrounding them.

“Do you like it?” Damen asked, taking the seat beside him.

Laurent nodded. “It’s...amazing. I suppose being incredibly rich has its perks of amusement, doesn’t it?” He asked, looking away from the tanks to Damen.

“Sometimes, yes, it does. I’m glad you like it.”

Damen ordered wine for them when their waiter came by, dressed in a better jacket than Laurent thought he ever had owned before. With a curt nod, the waiter was off, and he and Damen sat there, gazing lovingly at each other. Like in a fairytale, Laurent thought.

“How was work for you today?” He asked as he took Damen’s hand into his.

“Dull, dragging on. Lots of research and trudging through old files. I couldn’t wait to come home to you.”

Laurent blushed, smiling bashfully. “I felt the same. My hands were so cold, I wanted...you to warm them.” He felt embarrassed by his own statement but knew Damen liked hearing things like that. He could tell it pleased him now by the warm smile growing on his lips.

“I would’ve done anything to leave work and come warm you up.”

Laurent giggled, unable to mask the fluttering he was feeling. Damen teased him a little more before the host returned, a pair of people in tow. Damen turned to face them, a kind smile on his face. It was different than the one he had been sharing with Laurent.

“Oh, Ms. Sanders!” Damen stood up to greet the woman in the familiar way Laurent hadn’t expected him to do with clients. 

“Damianos, it’s Katie, how many times do I have to tell you, you goofy boy,” said the woman, dressed impeccably in a nice skirt and blouse, her coat still on.

The two hugged, then Katie introduced her assistant, a shy boy by the name of Erasmus. He hardly looked the type to be working so high up in the chain of a company, and at the side of what Laurent assumed was the CEO. Or whatever it was that they called someone of Katie’s working status.

They all sat down as the wine arrived, glasses poured while menus were opened, small talk made. Laurent learned that Katie was indeed the CEO of a technological company. They sold some sort of software that he had yet to find out did exactly what.

After their food was ordered, Damen and Katie began talking business, leaving Laurent and Erasmus to awkwardly look at each other. Laurent considered starting a conversation but realized before he opened his mouth that he didn’t know what to talk about in the first place.

Erasmus saved him from the awkwardness by speaking up instead. “So you’re Damianos’ boyfriend? Wow, that must be an amazing thing to be able to say. I couldn't imagine having such a well-known boyfriend like him.”

Laurent nodded. “It’s...like a dream. Something I would have loved to imagine having, but never thought I would actually get to have.”

Erasmus glanced over at Damen with wide, admiring golden eyes, then back to Laurent. “He must be amazing to you.”

Laurent couldn’t help but smile. “He has his moments. But don’t we all.”

Erasmus agreed before bringing up another random topic. Laurent didn’t mind the pointless talk. It wasn’t often that he felt comfortable enough to talk to someone else like he was with Erasmus. It was the same with Vannes. And Jokaste. It seemed like a lot of the people Damen was bringing into his life, willingly or not, were actually doing him some good. If anything came from this relationship, it was that he had a few new friendships.

When their conversation came to a close, Laurent was finally able to tune in on what Damen and his client were talking about. 

“Wow so, you really can do that for me if it came down to it? Well, they certainly don’t call you the magic man for nothing. I could only imagine what else you can manage,” Katie said suggestively, leaning forward a little over the table.

“I can do just about anything, legally, for you. So you don’t have to worry about it.”

Laurent took a breath, trying not to let his thoughts get ahead of him. It was okay. Damen was not reciprocating, and he wouldn’t leave him for this woman anyways. Even so, his thoughts ran wild, and he couldn't calm his breathing after ten seconds. And then twenty. Before it became noticeable, he stood up, leaning over to Damen, telling him that he was going to the bathroom, and left.

The bathroom was luckily empty when he found it, so he was free to go to the sink and splash some water on his face. _‘Come on Laurent, get a grip. Damen isn’t into her, why are you getting so bothered about it’_

He gripped the sink’s rim, resting some of his weight on it while he stood there, trying to calm himself. It’d been maybe a minute before he finally started to feel himself again. Standing straight, he was about to head back out when someone else entered the bathroom. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if he hadn’t suddenly been blocked from the exit. 

Laurent made eye contact with the man standing before him. The man was not imposing, by any means. He was tall but slender, dressed lavishly in clothing Laurent could only imagine the cost of, if the fur neckline of the coat that hung off his shoulders was any sort of sign of his wealth. He could’ve been a model, but who knew. 

“You’re that mystery guy everyone’s been talking about, aren't you? Can’t miss a face like that.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re new to the game, so I couldn’t expect you to understand right off the bat. But just know, you don’t belong on this playing field. You don’t have it, like they all say you do. So I suggest you disappear. Damianos could find someone so much better.” 

Laurent was struck with shock as the man brushed past him, the sound of the sink turning on, then off again a few seconds later. A hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure someone with a more appropriate paycheck will happily take you in.” 

The words were cold as ice and made Laurent feel a pain deep inside of him. Though the slender, beautiful, model of a man was gone, he could still feel his presence, stabbing him repeatedly, verbally. It hurt badly. 

Backing into a stall, he locked himself inside and tried to breathe. He knew he was ruining his shirt, gripping it so hard as he held onto his sides, but he couldn't think long on it as the need to simply breath was taking all of his focus to do.

_’He’s right...He’s so fucking right. What am I doing here…’_

# ♢♢♢♢

Absorbed in the conversation with Katie - she was telling Damen all about her summer plans to sail through the Caribbean - Erasmus finally spoke up.

“Uh, Laurent’s been gone for a while?” He said it more like a question than a fact, which Damen realized it was. “Should I go check on him?”

Trying to hide his own concern, Damen stopped him with a hand and a smile. “I’ll go. Excuse me.”

Was the dinner with his client too much, Damen wondered, working his way through the dining area. Was he not feeling well again? Any of those scenarios made him feel bad. He’d take them home right now if that was the case.

When he came into the bathroom, there was no one at the sinks or urinals. All the stalls were open except one, which he walked up to. “Laurent?” He called.

No reply.

“Laurent, I know you’re in there. Are you alright? You’ve been gone a long time. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

There were a few more seconds of silence before a shaking, quiet reply was given. “No.”

Damen was ready to bust down the door to get to him but was patient. He didn’t want to make whatever was wrong, worse.

“Honey, open the door. Tell me what’s wrong. Do you want to go home?”

“You can go. I’ll take the bus.”

Damen knew now that it wasn’t about the dinner. Something had happened while he wasn’t around. Socialites like those dining around them were not kind to those new to their world. From the minute they had stepped into the restaurant, he had seen that some of the nastier, cruel ones were there. One of them even being a past fling of his. A model, to be more precise. There was no way he would have passed up getting Laurent alone.

This place would have burnt down around Damen if he didn’t have Laurent there with him. He wanted badly to go back into the dining area and give that garbage a piece of his mind. Laurent didn’t deserve this.

“No. Baby, come out. Come on. Talk to me. Or don’t. We’ll leave right now, I don’t care. Whatever they said to you, it’s all trash. Plastic nonsense they surround themselves in. Don’t...let them affect you. Please, just come out.”

The sounds of strained, refraining sobs came like little whispers from the stall. Damen wanted to burn them all alive. He didn’t care who they were anymore. The feeling didn’t disappear even when the door was slowly unlocked and he was able to go into the stall and see the tears running down Laurent’s red cheeks. 

No time was wasted in pulling Laurent into the tightest embrace he could manage without hurting him. He let out a sob into Damen’s chest, holding onto him tightly.

“Y-you still wa-ant me, right?” Laurent hiccupped, his voice muffled.

“Of course I do, Baby. I love you. I want you forever if I can. Don’t listen to them.” Damen didn’t know what those snakes were trying to poison this relationship with, but it was enough to make his entire world burst into a raging flame. He worked to keep his voice calm and body from tensing with anger.

“I’m not g-good enough. I don’t know why...why ’m here.”

Damen didn’t know what to say. Laurent was breaking down from whatever he was told, and he didn’t know how to help it. How to reassure Laurent that he was good enough and more. That he deserved the world and nothing less.

“I don’t know why I’m here then, either. If you’re not good enough, then neither am I. You wanna go home? Where we’re better and good enough?”

There was another sad hiccup. “I don’t want to upset your client. I told - I told you I could do this.”

“But you don’t have to,” said Damen. Who cared what Katie thought, anyways. He could make it up to her with a bottle of wine on the firm’s dime. “We can go home.”

There was a pause, but Laurent nodded against his chest, seeming to accept the offer. The sobs began to slow into nothing until Laurent pulled back and sat up straight. Damen wiped away the tears that hadn’t been absorbed into his shirt.

“You’re worth everything, Laurent. Let’s go home, I’ll show you.”

Damen pulled back, waiting until Laurent moved on his own, going to the sink to splash himself with cold water to remedy his pink cheeks and red eyes. It took a few minutes until Laurent was finally back in order and looked to him to lead the way back out.

“Let’s eat. Then we can leave,” Laurent said quietly.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I wanted us to have a night out,” he said. “And we’ve ordered.”

Damen didn’t think it was the best idea, but if that was what Laurent wanted to do, then they would stay. He opened the restroom door, pulling Laurent to his side as they walked back to the table together. Neither Erasmus or Katie made any comment, but instead, made conversation of what happened while they were gone.

“Yeah, that one model, what’s his name…” Katie began, snapping her fingers as she was trying to remember the name.

“Corsette,” said Erasmus

“Yeah! Corsette Méchant. Stupid fake name. The police came and took him kicking and screaming. I heard something about a scandal or whatnot.”

Damen blinked. “Wow. What karma.” He looked over to Laurent, who was paying no mind to any of it, or was pretending not to as he sipped his wine.

Their food came soon enough after that, Damen eagerly taking a bite of steak and humming happily at the taste. Then he glanced over, eyeballing Laurent’s plate of shrimp and de-shelled lobster. Laurent looked up, likely sensing him looking and narrowed his eyes playfully. 

“I don’t think so, sir. You almost finished off my coffee earlier.”

Damen gave him the puppy eyes. “I’m sorry. Ple-ease? Just one bite.”

Laurent sighed quietly with a dramatic eye roll as he slid his plate over a little. Damen grinned as he took one bite, then another.

“You two are so cute, I don’t even know what to do with myself,” said Katie, smiling brightly.

“You can take him home if he keeps eating all of my food,” Laurent commented, sending the whole table into laughter.

Damen was impressed with how well he had recovered from everything in the bathroom. He brought a hand over to rest on Laurent’s thigh, thumb smoothing over the fabric.

“Aw, you’d leave me here?” he asked.

“And lock you out. I’ve had just about enough of you, you food thief.”

The atmosphere had lightened up, and the rest of dinner went pleasantly. When all of their food was finished and the wine was done, Damen excused them for the night. Before they left, Katie gave both of them a hug and wished them a nice holiday.

“We’ll speak soon about that last clause, alright?” she asked.

“I’ll give you a call first thing on Monday,” Damen promised, making the mental note to add it to his calendar as they made their way towards the exit and then the valet.

The car ride home was relatively quiet, Laurent spending it looking out the window. When they were back home, he followed Laurent as he stripped out of his scarf and coat, pulling his shoes off. He followed suit, then both of them heading upstairs and to the bedroom.

Laurent went to the drawers to pull out his pajamas, and Damen could see how rigid the man’s back and shoulders were. He wanted to help him relax, knowing he was still on edge after the incident in the bathroom. 

As soon as the other’s shirt was off, Damen made his move, first placing his hands on Laurent’s waist. Laurent inhaled violently.

“Oh my god, your hands are so cold!” he cried, letting out a surprised breath.

Damen’s eyes flew open in shock. “O-oh, I’m sorry, babe.” He felt sheepish now, but his hands warmed up on Laurent’s skin, allowing him to slide them up and down the man’s sides without another surprise of chilled hands. 

Laurent looked back at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” he said, sliding his hands from his sides up his back, palms eventually spreading over shoulder blades. He slid them up a little further, gripping tense muscles and rubbing them out, massaging.

Thumbs dug into pale skin, going until the muscles slowly softened and unlocked. Blonde hair hung down as Laurent leaned forward, allowing full access to his neck and traps. Damen was happy to oblige and run his thumbs into the hard muscle.

After a little while, Damen leaned forward, his lips by Laurent’s ear. “Strip and lay down. I’ll give you a massage.”

Laurent shivered under his hands, muscles flexing as he gripped a little tighter onto the dresser he’d begun leaning on. He obliged, unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them, leaving him bare. He walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach.

Damen went and turned on the fireplace and dimmed the lights before pulling off his shirt and joining Laurent on the bed. He looked over the expanse of Laurent’s pale back, small sunspots speckled here and there. His hands covered his shoulders again, rubbing into the skin, working to get out every knot and tense muscle. 

He worked his way downwards, unable to help himself when he reached his nice, plump butt. He got really into kneading it, Laurent letting soft moans as he did. Damen knew he could listen to him make those sounds forever.

There was no fight when he moved down to his thighs, working on them one at a time. He didn’t get to do the calves, finding out that Laurent was ticklish there. But out of everything, Laurent seemed to appreciate the foot massage the most, and Damen could easily understand why. He was on his feet most of the day at work, hardly ever getting to sit down.

Laurent was laying flat, relaxed on the bed, no longer so tense anymore. Damen smiled, happy that he could help even just this much. 

“Turn over if you want your front too,” he said.

Laurent turned his head to look at him. “The front? I can’t even imagine what that’d be like.”

“Intimate,” Damen replied. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Laurent seemed to contemplate it first before he turned over to lay on his back. Damen worked in reverse now, starting from the tops of his feet and then moving up to work out his thighs and hips. It was at this point that Damen could see that the massage was indeed becoming very intimate and turning Laurent on. His cock was half hard, occasionally twitching, wanting attention.

Damen did not let his hands wander into that area, instead, he worked his hands up the sides to his chest. When he reached his shoulders once more, they came face to face. Laurent stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You feel good, baby?” Damen asked, a warm little smirk on his face as he worked his fingers into soft, pale skin.

His fingers slowed when Laurent nodded, biting his lip, eyes unfocused. When he leaned up, Damen met him halfway in a kiss. He moved so his body was straddled over Laurent’s, their kiss deepening, not releasing until they were both out of breath.

Laurent’s cheeks were as pink as they were earlier but now flushed with passion. So beautiful. With a shaky breath, he whispered, “I want you.”

Damen’s whole world froze. Had he imagined that? Had Laurent truly said that he wanted him? Did he mean it that way? He knew he was taking too long to process it as Laurent grew impatient, his hands coming up and pulling him down to kiss him again.

“I want you inside of me,” Laurent said again when they parted. 

He wasn’t imagining it. This was real, and it was happening. The real question now was, could he restrain himself long enough to enjoy it?

His hands found themselves on Laurents' hips, Damen moving to get in between his legs. They were kissing again, Laurent pulling him closer by the shoulders until he could wrap his arms around his neck. When they parted, Damen moved to suck Laurent’s tender neck, leaving his mark in each new spot. The sounds Laurent made while drove him on, wanting to hear more, even if he had to cover his entire body with marks of love.

Damen moved down further once he felt he covered a good portion of his boyfriend’s neck. A small lick to a nipple made Laurent shiver lightly in delight, so he did it again before sucking on it. 

He was growing harder by the second, his pants straining to keep him back. With a careful, wandering hand, he felt that Laurent was hard as well. The gentle gesture earned him a restrained groan which sent him into a frenzy of lust. He wanted more.

After releasing a now darkly colored, tender nipple, he kissed down the soft skin of Laurent’s stomach, stopping to nuzzle there. He wrapped his arms around each thigh, then lowered his head kiss the crown of his lover’s cock.

Laurent sucked in a breath, repressing any moan that may come out of him. He did this often any time they would get hot and heavy, but Damen wasn’t having any of that tonight. 

Damen decided to tease for a moment, moving away from Laurent’s cock to kiss his thigh. It was a very recent discovery, how sensitive his thighs were. Damen made it a point touch him there whenever he could. As he did now, nuzzling into the soft skin, worshipping them. He loved the sounds he drew out from Laurent as he licked and sucked on the most tender spots.

Slowly, he moved up and kissed Laurent’s cock a few more times before taking the entire tip into his mouth, sucking carefully. His head bobbed, taking it inch by inch until he was to the base. 

Laurent couldn’t handle it, finally letting out a mewl of a cry, hands gripping onto Damen’s forearms. Damen skillfully kept going, drawing out every moan and gasp at will. 

Laurent let out a groan of disappointment when Damen pulled off but was quieted when his legs were pushed back further, folding him over. Damen smirked to himself as he stared at the puckered, pink hole before him. It was so tight and warm to the touch. His fingers always had the pleasure of touching, pushing through, stretching out the hot muscle.

Leaning in, Damen slowly licked from bottom to behind Laurent’s balls. Laurent’s grip on Damen’s arms tightened for a split second, a small surprised gasp coming with it. Then a hand slipped off his arm and gripped the top of his head, gently pulling his hair. A plea for more.

Damen happily obliged, throwing himself in once more, licking and lapping at the sensitive skin. He only stopped to try and press in with his tongue, the ring of muscle slowly giving way. Laurent’s grip on his hair tightened as he made another beautiful noise. One that Damen would remember forever, he was sure. He retracted his tongue, replacing it with his lips and sucked.

Soon, he pulled back, taking an appreciative look at the now-wet, clenched hole. Damen pulled a hand down from a thigh to drag a finger down from Laurent’s balls, over his taint, to his hole. The digit slipped in easily enough, but would not move much as Laurent tightened around him suddenly, trying to get used to the feeling. 

When he relaxed, Damen thrust the finger in and out as he usually did. Laurent made an assortment of noises, but let out a cry when he purposely brushed a delicate area deep inside him. Damen looked up at Laurent and hushed him. “Easy love.” 

Preparing to slip another finger in, he knew the second would not go in as easily as his saliva dried up. They’d need lube to go any further. But still, as the second was pressed inside, Laurent gasped, trying helplessly to stop himself from writhing.

With the two fingers inside, he slipped them in and out. Laurent hissed a bit at one particular movement, which Damen immediately apologized for with a kiss to his cock. 

Damen pulled his fingers from his love, much to both of their disappointment, and moved off the bed the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He almost shut the drawer but caught sight of the unopened package of condoms. He reached in to grab the box, opening it quickly and snapping off one for later, taking it with him back to the bed. 

Laurent looked like a painting of all of Damen’s fantasies - legs spread open, arms resting over his head, cheeks blotchy red. His body was stretched so his ribcage jutted out, his taut stomach dipped down. God, he was sexy.

Upon returning to the bed and in between Laurent’s legs, he leaned over to slip his tongue into an open mouth, exploring and dominating. Laurent groaned, submissively twisting his tongue about Damen’s. Then he sucked in his lower lip, abusing it between his own. He didn’t lift away until he left his lover’s lips red and swollen.

Lube was quickly spread onto his fingers, and he slipped one finger in again, the second able to easily slip in now soon after. They’d been practicing spreading Laurent open any time he wanted it, preparing him for the day they would finally go further. His beautiful face made all sorts of sweet expressions that melted Damen down to almost nothing. All the work was finally paying off as Damen slipped in a third finger with no problem at all, spreading them as wide as he could. Laurent made such a lovely sound, moaning without a hint of his usual shyness. 

“Damen…” he moaned, taking Damen’s breath away.

Laurent was loosened up, and Damen was rock hard and felt the ache getting to him. The feeling only grew when Laurent grabbed his hand, stopping him from wiping it on the bed covers, and brought two of his unlubed fingers into his mouth. Damen’s mouth dropped open slightly, watching Laurent sucked on his fingers. 

Laurent slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth, lips gliding over the skin until they popped out. Damen groaned. 

“I want you,” he said to Laurent, voice husky. He felt like an animal, ready to mount and fuck for as long as he was allowed in.

“You have me,” said Laurent, his voice breathy and clear. As he said it his eyes fell closed and mouth open. 

It took a tremendous amount of strength to hold himself back from lining up as fast as he could and thrusting in. This wasn’t like it ever had been before where his lovers were experienced and unafraid to take him. He knew Laurent’s fears. He was afraid of it hurting and not liking it. He was scared to regret trying. 

With a slow hand, he reached for the condom beside him and ripped open the package. Laurent watched him put it on, seeming thankful that he wouldn’t have to remind him. Damen stroked himself with the lube, perfunctory. 

Then it was time. Laurent knew it, and now seemed hesitant, the fear finally making its way into his head and projecting onto his features. Damen leaned forward to kiss his cheek then his lips. He slipped his hand into Laurent’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I love you, baby. I promise I’ll make you feel good, one way or another.”

Laurent inhaled with a bit of trouble, shakily. Then he nodded. “I trust you.”

That was all Damen need to hear. He used his free hand to line up and began the slow push into his lover. It was strenuous for both of them, Laurent fighting to keep himself relaxed, and Damen to keep it slow. When the head was finally in, Laurent inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth.

“Is it too much?” Damen had to ask, waiting patiently -- fighting to keep himself still -- for a response.

Laurent shook his head. “Hold on. It’s so big,” he panted, staring up at the ceiling. 

When he was ready, he looked at Damen and nodded. “Slow please,” he whispered. 

Damen felt his heart clench, and then took as much care as possible when he began pushing all the way inside, his muscles already straining from having to hold in place. Laurent exhaled slowly through his nose all the while.

Once in as far as he could go, he waited again a few seconds before moving out an inch, then in again. It was slow going, which did not change the painful look on Laurent’s face. Damen lifted his free hand to caress his side while he leaned down to suck on his neck again. 

After a while, quiet grunts turned into breaths of pleasure, which then became gentle moans when Damen moved to grasp Laurent’s cock, sliding his palm up and down the shaft. 

Damen didn’t know at what point his slow thrusts turned into a good rhythm, too distracted by the sound of Laurent’s moans growing louder. He leaned in to kiss Laurent, quieting him for only a moment before he broke off to moan again into Damen’s lips. 

“You feel amazing, babe.” Damen whispered to him, his hand now gripping his lover’s cock, stroking it more tightly. “Do you like it?”

Laurent gasped, shutting his eyes before nodding, letting out a noise of approval and pleasure. “I didn’t know...It’d feel this good--” He was cut off by his own pleasure, fingers digging into Damen’s back.

Damen felt the pressure, the scrapping of nail verging on breaking the skin. It drew him on, fucking him faster, wanting to hear more of his loves sweet moans.

He knew when Laurent was close by the sound of his sweet cries of pleasure becoming more and more desperate. Damen adjusted himself so he could better angle into that sweet little spot inside. Two more thrusts was all that was needed for Laurent to come, whimpering, his nails most certainly drawing blood this time on his back.

But Damen wasn’t done with him yet. He gave Laurent all of two seconds before turning him gently onto his stomach. Laurent was plyable, easy to move and manipulate, weak after orgasm. Damen slipped back inside and begun thrusting again, the sound of his thighs slapping on Laurent’s firm ass filled the room. Laurent’s moans were quick to follow.

It didn’t take long for Laurent to find release again, squeezing around him only a few minutes later to signal his finish into the bed, his body shaking. Damen turned him so he was laying on his side now, never pulling out from him and still fucking. Finally, when he felt his release approaching, Damen leaned down, cupping Laurents face so he could kiss him when he came, shuddering. Laurent followed, for a third time, right after.

They were both a mess when he finally pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Laurent. When Damen could focus, he saw the most beautiful sight he could have ever witnessed. Laurent lay beside him, hair spread out over the pillows, his eyes closed, panting, his cheeks dusted pink. His body was wet with a sheen of sweat, but also the unmistakable remnants of come.

Damen moved close to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. When Laurent breathed out, it was with a shaky sigh against his chest, tickling the hairs there. 

“That was...amazing,” he heard Laurent say as he buried his face into his chest. 

Damen wondered how he’d feel about it in the morning when he was sore and limping around at work. He’d most certainly make up for it by sending him some more hot soup for lunch. Flowers and a box of chocolates on his doorstep when he’d get home. And perhaps a little something to help with pain in his ass that he would definitely have.

For now, though, they were both content laying in bed, cuddling closely while their bodies recovered. It wasn’t long before sleep took over, but before it did, he heard another satisfied sigh. Happiness sunk into his belly and he was able to fall asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it????Love it???? LEAVE ME SOME LOVE WITH A COMMENT.


	13. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS TOOK A MILLION YEARS LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE  
> BUT  
> BUT BUT  
> its also longer, and the next chapter will be posted much sooner!! yayyyy  
> So, here is PART ONE of Chapter 13.  
> We'll still call next chapter, chapter 14. because i'll confuse myself otherwise.  
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY. THIS IS THE CHAPTER OF SWEETNESS. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL CHAOS

The week was over, and Laurent could finally laze about. Though the Saturday cleanings had been picked up again, Damen had canceled the service for today, promising it was a one-time thing, but not giving Laurent any more details. In fact, Laurent hadn't heard much from Damen in the past few days, most likely because he was trying to get things in order before Christmas.

Laying in bed, Laurent thought back to the middle of the week. Though that day had its ups and downs, he was still in disbelief about how he ended it. The last thing he’d expected to do was lose his virginity. But then again, what better time to do it than when down in the dumps and in need of comfort. Damen had made sure he felt all of his love.

And he had. For days afterward, with markings all from neck to thighs to remind him. His ass hurt the most out of all of it, but it was worth every wince the rest of the day afterward. He couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to be so close to Damen. To have him inside, making him feel so good. Though it hurt afterward, he would have done it again in a heartbeat. He wanted to do it again.

He was pulled from his fuzzy, sleep-muddled thoughts when his phone buzzed. Hardly moving, he reached to pick the device up and look at it. One text message.

_‘I miss you baby. Can I come over?’_

Laurent smiled, replying slowly.

_‘Yes.’_

_‘I’ll be right there’_ came the next text quickly after.

Laurent felt that giddy warmth spreading through him that he always felt whenever he knew he’d get to see Damen soon. Letting his arm fall off to the side, phone still in his palm, he closed his eyes, a smile still on his face.

He didn’t realize he’d drifted off to sleep again until he awoke to the smell of bacon. Looking up from over the comforter of his bed, he saw that Damen, indeed, was inside of the kitchen already. He was cooking breakfast, making Laurent’s stomach rumble needily for sustenance.

He still wasn’t quite ready to get out of bed, though, so he continued to lay there, waiting to see if Damen would come in and check if he was awake. When the sound of plates on his wood bed-tray began making its way out of the kitchen, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing a bit.

The footfalls stopped beside him, the tray placed on the end table. Then, the bed dipped off to one side. Laurent felt the warmth of another body over him, breath on his skin. Lips pressed gently against his slightly parted ones, meant to wake him. If that wouldn’t, the ticklish, scratchy hairs of an unshaved face would have.

He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at gorgeous brown eyes. Perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised slightly in amusement above them.

“Good morning, my love. I hope you slept well,” said Damen, stroking his hair back, then his cheek. 

Laurent felt his heart pound as though this were the first time he was touched. Like it was before their first kiss. “I did, thanks to you and our day off.”

“I wish I could do it more often so that we had more time together,” said Damen, leaning in to kiss him again.

Laurent smiled into the kiss. “Don’t even think about it. ”

“Yes, I know..”

Another kiss.

“I smell bacon. Please tell me you made bacon.”

“I did. I braved the fire and grease just for you, my Prince.” Damen reached back over to the end table, pulling the tray over to place on his lap. “Eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.”

Laurent felt something pang inside his heart, leaving him to feel a little warm. “Mmm, you’re so good to me. How can I ever repay?”

Damen was smiling warmly, eyes never leaving his. “May I ask for the privilege to lay in bed with you today?”

Laurent chuckled as he picked up a fork, spearing some eggs. He hummed at the fluffy, butteriness filling his mouth. “Granted.”

Damen moved over his legs to the other side of the bed, laying down beside him while he ate. Laurent took his time eating, savoring each bite, practically tasting the love put into it.

Once finished, he put the tray on the end table, then slid down to lay beside Damen. Nothing needed to be said while they lay side by side, staring lovingly back at one another. Eventually, Laurent made the first move, leaning in for a kiss. Damen eagerly moved against him, parting his mouth to swipe his tongue over his lips.

It escalated quickly from there, going from sweet little kisses to messily licking and sucking. Laurent knew where this would lead, his body reacting accordingly. After moving his leg to rest it between his lover’s thighs, he felt the Damen’s was as well. The hardening member pushed against his thigh, his hole twitching the slightest. His body already knew well what was to come, and it wanted it. He wanted it. 

Then the sound of Damen’s phone ringing has them pulling away slowly. They both knew that tone.

“Ah, perfect timing, Dad.” Damen chuckled.

Laurent let out an exasperated sigh but smiled, watching Damen pull his phone from his back pocket. They slid up next to each other to cuddle before Damen answered.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. My dad is coming home for Christmas! So we’re holding a party at the house.”

Laurent looked up at him in disbelief. “Really? Oh my god, that’s great!” His smile widened, feeling so happy that Theomedes was well enough to come home now. 

Damen finally answered the facetime call.

“About time, boy. I see I caught you at an awkward time,” Theomedes said, looking over the both of them. 

Laurent blushed just the slightest.

“No, we’re just laying around Laurent’s apartment. Was probably about to fall asleep again.”

Theomedes hummed skeptically. “Well, anyways, everything is packed up and ready to go for tomorrow. I wish they would just let me go tonight. No use in going in the morning. It’s all just a waste of time, waiting to let me go. I think they like torturing me.”

Damen chuckled, shaking his head. “Nooo, you know why they have to keep you for one more day. Your body needs one more day of the IVs before you can go. It needs twelve hours to settle.”

Theo scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. Doctor’s bullshit. What I need is fresh air and to be in my own goddamn bed. Oh, sorry, Laurent. Language.”

Laurent felt a bit confused but didn’t question it. “Oh, no problem. So, you’re excited to go home! What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get there?”

“Down the first bottle of scotch I see.” 

Laurent laughed while Damen frowned comically. 

“Dad--” 

“I know boy, I know. Pull the stick out of your ass and take note from Laurent. Humor an old man.”

Damen sighed. 

“Anyways, Laurent, I’m expecting you’ll be making some dishes for the party?” Theomedes asked, looking hopeful, but firm on the decision. As though he would be doing it no matter of his answer.

“Yes, of course. I need ideas of what to make, though. What would you like me to make?”

Theomedes looked off for a moment in thought, then named a few dishes. There was one that Laurent knew.

“I’ll see what I can do then,” he said nonetheless, his smile never disappearing. Theomedes had that sort effect over him, much like Damen.

The call went on, talk of new fashions and the work on the upcoming spring collection for Akielo, which was to make its first appearance in February.

“Laurent, I have a design that I want to discuss with you,” said Theo, pulling Laurent back into the conversation. “I created it with you in mind, but I need your own thoughts to make it authentic.”

Laurent nodded, unsure. “Alright. We’ll talk about it when you come home.”

Theomedes seemed to be pleased with that. But then there was some noise in the background that made the man’s smile disappear almost completely. 

“Alright, well I’ll let you two get back to ‘doing nothing’. Kastor and an army of doctors just came in. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Dad. Have fun.”

Theomedes humphed then disconnected.

Laurent looked up at Damen, and at his wide smile. “I can’t believe he’s coming home!”

Damen tossed his phone to the side and took a deep breath. “Yeah. It’s been so long, I hardly remember what it's like when he wasn’t in the hospital.”

Laurent smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s prickly chin, so happy for him. “Are you going to shave this off for the party?” he asked.

Damen glanced down at him. “Only if you want me to.”

Laurent nuzzled up to his jaw and neck, the little hairs scratching his soft skin. “No. I want… I want you to grow it out. I like it.”

Damen pulled Laurent closer, kissing his hair. “Then grow it out, I shall. Anything for you.”

The moment of heated passion from before was gone, replaced now with gentle petting, a finger tracing thick muscle. Nothing could ever be better than this, Laurent decided. The sex was the best feeling he’d ever had, but laying here, not having to do anything… there was nowhere else he would rather be.

“Oh, and we need to go pick up the tree in a little bit.”

“Oh, so you _don’t_ have it delivered into your house already decorated?”

“Ha-ha. I thought you might want to help?” said Damen. 

Laurent’s gaze shifted to his own small tree with a few ornaments from his childhood. “That would be nice,” he said. It had been so long since he’d had a large tree to decorate. “Red and gold, I’m guessing?”

They both chuckled, Laurent, nuzzling more into his Damen’s chest. Nope. Nowhere better than this.

# ♢♢♢♢

The following week, Laurent was an anxious wreck. Damen had told him that the Akielo family would be coming down to stay with them, which hadn’t seemed like a big deal. Damen’s house was huge. But what he hadn’t realized was that Damen had a shit ton of family. Cousins of all generations, uncles, aunts, grandparents, some people he wasn’t even sure were actually blood-related, but they were family nonetheless. The Greek neighbors from when Theomedes had still lived in Greece. Someone named Michael.

It was absolute insanity. A madhouse in every sense of the word. Laurent avoided going over the first night, so Damen insisted on staying at his apartment and let Kastor have his room for the time being. Theomedes had taken over Kastor’s room since it was downstairs and he was bound to a wheelchair. 

Laurent found he was rather pleased with the arrangement, getting to spend far more time with Damen for the next week. But, then came the time for them to return to the house to get ready for the party. They went over early in the morning to avoid the Akielo family morning chaos, and Laurent was able to start cooking without any interruptions. Though a few of the younger cousins were already up and around… or more suspiciously, never went to bed. It was fine though. He was greatly appreciating the compliments he was getting, even though he was still in his sweatpants and his favorite red sweater of Damen’s. 

“You have really pretty hair.”

“How are you so thin!”

“Damianos, Yia-Yia is going to come after you for not feeding your boyfriend!”

“Yeah, Daminanos! Why don’t you feed him! Poor Lavrenitios.”

“It’s Lavrentios, Alesandro!”

“I know his name!”

Laurent chuckled in amusement, listening to the kids’ banter. He never spent much time around children, but the few times he had, it had been quite a hoot. Damen was easy going with all of them, teasing and joking, trying to keep them out of Laurent’s way. He could have a serious conversation with anyone, including the kids. The look of utmost seriousness on the children’s faces when Damen spoke as such was priceless.

Laurent was nearly finished cooking when someone came from one of the downstairs bedrooms. He did his best to pay no mind and continue on as he was but when he turned back around from the pantry, he saw an older woman hunching over his pot of stew. She had the ladle, testing the broth with a tiny sip.

She blinked, lips pursed, then looked at him. “You made this?” she asked with a heavy accent.

Laurent was wide-eyed, knowing very well that this was Damen’s grandmother. His very Greek grandmother. “Yes.”

She held out her hand for the baggy of herbs, which he handed over easily. The contents were dumped into her hand, which she proceeded to sniff a bit before dumping them into the pot. She stirred, then tried the broth again.

“You are not Greek, but better than Damianos.”

Damen, who had returned from chasing the kids, was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ah, you screw up one time in this family, and it’s never forgotten.”

Laurent smiled a bit. “I’m honored that it’s at least decent,” he told Damen’s grandmother.

“More than decent. You have a gift.” She said nothing else and turned around, going back to the hallway.

Laurent looked at Damen, eyes wide. Damen looked about the same. “That woman is very nitpicky about traditional foods,” he said. “Congrats.”

Laurent felt happiness building deep down inside him. “Well, your dad didn’t ask me to cook for no reason.”

Damen chuckled and nodded. “He sure didn’t.”

“I wanna try it!” A high pitched voice exclaimed.

“Me too!” Yelled another as the kids ran back into the kitchen.

“Nah-ah! Periménete gia gévma!” said Damen picking up each kid - throwing two over his shoulders and the other two under his arms like sacks of flour. He then walked off with all of them screaming and laughing, likely going to deposit them back on the couches.

Laurent continued cooking, the stew nearing completion, and just needed a few more touches to be done. He heard the gentle padding of bare feet making their way up behind him. Large arms slowly encircled him, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“You’re very good with them,” Laurent commented. “I imagine you don’t get to see them often, but they climb all over you like a jungle gym.”

A soft exhale of a laugh blew over his shoulder. “Yeah. That’s the thing about my family. We don’t forget anyone. We’re all very important to each other, and even though I grew up overseas and was away from them for most of the year, they think about me. They’d send me gifts and sweets. And when I’d get to see them again at the beginning of summer, it’s as though I’d never left.”

Laurent smiled, leaning back just the slightest into Damen. “You spent summers over there?”

“Yeah. After I was released from school, my dad would fly us back home, and we’d spend every last second we could there. Sometimes my dad would have to come back early for company business and he’d leave Kastor and me there. He wanted us to know where our roots were and how to live like Greek men should.”

Laurent cocked his head a bit to look back at Damen. “Greeks only, huh?”

Damen smiled. “Something like that.”

The peace and quiet didn’t last long. Another gaggle of cousins came sliding down the stairs like a herd of cattle. They were loud and were making themselves right at home, lounging around wherever they could find. 

Laurent tensed in Damen’s arms. “Okay, the stew is done. It needs to cool. Can you make room so we can put it in the fridge for later?” 

Damen nodded and moved off to make room in the massive two door fridge. The pot slid inside, barely squeezing by all the other dishes prepared ahead of time. Once it was inside and the utensils in the dishwasher, Laurent made his escape up the stairs. Damen followed him.

Kastor had already vacated Damen’s room to go to his own to begin getting ready for the day. Theomedes was under his care as well, which Laurent felt bad about. He wouldn’t have minded helping out like he had the first few days he’d come home, but the amount of family here made him anxious. He was not used to so many people living in one space.

He and Damen showered as they normally did, together. Damen couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself, as usual, nor his body. His hands still slippery from shampoo, or conditioner, or body wash, would find their way to Laurent’s hips and belly. Sweet little kisses on his neck, then gentle bites. Naturally, Laurent tried to shoo him away again and again, but before they got out, he turned around in the man’s arms, giving him a kiss.

“Are you going to keep your hands to yourself today?” he asked.

Damen smiled, resting their foreheads together. “Absolutely not. I didn’t get to have you today. It’s going to be hard.”

Laurent blushed a little, then stole another kiss. “You had me last night. Twice. And much more this past week. You are an insatiable beast.”

“When it comes to you, I am.”

He felt Damen’s erection press up against his inner thigh. 

“I suppose there is no helping it, is there?”

Laurent pulled away a little, then slid down until he was on his knees. This was something entirely new, and he could see he had caught Damen by surprise. He gasped when Laurent gripped him and licked the tip of his cock.

He’d never done this before, not knowing whether or not he’d be any good at it. He licked the entire underside, then tongued the head. Damen hardly made a sound, but his hands were clenching by his sides, and then one found itself sliding into Laurent’s wet hair.

Damen finally grunted when Laurent took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The hand in his hair tightened, Damen exhaling shakily when Laurent took him further into his mouth. 

“Baby, you’re so good. God, you’re so good to me.” Damen praised, releasing his hair to slide a hand over his cheek. 

Laurent felt like he was getting a handle on it, so he began bobbing his head, taking slowly, more and more of Damen’s cock inside his mouth.

“Fuck baby. You’re so amazing,” Damen said, the words panging deep down inside of Laurent. His own cocked ache at the approval and the taste of Damen on his tongue.

Eager to please, he took as much of his boyfriend’s massive cock into his mouth without choking, sucking as best he could. Saliva dripped down his chin, and over Damen’s cock, slicking it. 

“I’m going to come, my love… _Fuck_ you feel so good. _Laurent._ ”

Laurent wanted Damen to come in his mouth, so he sucked harder, bobbing his head eagerly until finally, the first spurt hit the back of his throat. His tongue assaulted the underside while he sucked every last drop out of Damen, unwilling to let up. Damen was gripping onto the tiled wall to keep himself upright, his heavy eyes trained on him.

Laurent pulled off slowly when there was no more come, sucking as he pulled away until Damen’s cock slipped out with a pop. Immediately he was pulled to his feet and Damen gave him a filthy kiss.

When they parted, Damen smirked. “You suck cock like you born for it, Baby.”

Laurent flushed red. The corners of his mouth felt a bit raw, his jaw aching. But something down lower ached far more. “Was that good?” he couldn’t help but ask.

He gasped into Damen’s mouth when he was kissed again in reply, and then a finger came to brush between his cheeks, stroking over his hole.

“Mmmm, are you still open from last night?”

How could he not be? After making love almost every single night back at his apartment, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever close again.

Damen’s finger slipped inside of him easily, another following right after. They probed inside of him until he gasped, stilling so they could brush the same place. Another gasp was released. Damen’s other hand came to wrap around his leaking cock, stroking, slowly. Damen stood close enough that he could whisper into his ear.

“You like that, Baby? Do you like being finger fucked by me? Do you love it when I fuck you? When I make love to your body?”

Laurent could not catch the throaty groan from slipping out, feeling assaulted from all angles. Damen knew exactly what he was doing with his fingers, as he did with the hand gripping him. As did the voice whispering such explicit, filthy things. Damen knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“Can you come for me already, Baby? We don’t have a lot of time. Can you come?”

And he did, losing all sense of himself as he came hard with Damen’s hand stroking him, his fingers pressing into his prostate. A loud moan escaped Laurent, followed by a whine as Damen didn’t let up - not yet. He panted, leaning into Damen as he rode out the aftershocks. How could one man learn his body so easily, so quickly? 

Damen righted him was a smile, still holding him close. Laurent rested his head against a wet, broad shoulder. 

“You’re amazing,” Damen whispered, kissing his temple. “You’re so good for me.”

They were slow-going to leave the shower. Laurent barely dried himself off before going to flop onto the huge fluffy bed. 

“You’ve tired me out already. How dare you,” he said, trying to wrap himself in the sheets.

“I’m sorry, Dearest,” Damen said as he pulled on a pair of jeans. He didn’t sound apologetic at all. 

Laurent rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

A few minutes passed, then Damen came over, fully dressed, and leaned over him. “I’m going downstairs to deal with the chaos that is lunchtime. You don’t have to come down. I’ll bring you a plate.”

Laurent was grateful that he could avoid the large family for a little bit longer. He didn’t feel like dressing just yet, anyway. There was something about laying on their bed completely naked that he liked, and he wanted just a few more minutes like that.

“Okay. Bring me some orange juice too, if there’s any left.”

They both chuckled while sharing a chaste kiss. 

“I’ll be back.” Damen slid his hand across Laurent ’s body, from chest to thigh, before leaving.

Laurent lay there until Damen returned an hour later, eventually having climbed under the covers. He ate the food Damen brought him slowly, savoring the authentic taste of Greek cuisine. He had to hand it to them, they knew what taste was. 

Damen stayed in the room with him for the rest of the day, watching episode after episode of their newest favorite show. When the last episode of the season ended, he looked over to the clock, seeing that it was nearing the time to get themselves downstairs.

Damen dressed in a more formal button-up shirt with a nice knitted vest overtop. Slacks and loafers went along perfectly with the outfit, and it reminded Laurent of how Damen looked coming home from work some days - when his curls were artfully messy from Damen running a hand through them all day, his shirt sleeves cuffed up to his elbows, the top button of his shirt undone. Damen made anything look attractive. 

Laurent pulled on a fitted sweater with a thick turtleneck and dark wash jeans and then stood in front of the mirror brushing out his hair. He saw Damen watching from across the bedroom, then as he walked over to come up behind him and encircle his waist.

“How will I be able to control myself if you go out there like this?” asked Damen. He nuzzled past Laurent’s hair to get to his neck, kissing it gently.

Laurent fought against a shiver in response. “You’ll manage,” he said. “Consider it punishment. It’s because of you that I had to invest in full coverage makeup and a lot more turtlenecks.”

Damen looked at him through the mirror, not even a hint of regret in his eyes. In fact, he looked rather proud. “Mm, well that’s likely going to be a permanent thing.”

Laurent blushed a bit, then shook his head. He….didn’t mind that idea. “We should get downstairs. I’m sure they’re wondering where we are.”

“Your hair is growing out,” said Damen, suddenly, catching him off guard.

Laurent looked back at him in the mirror, then at himself. His hair used to be about jaw-length but now was a little past his shoulders. He wasn’t sure when he decided to let it grow out. “Yeah, I suppose I should probably go get it cut --”

“Don’t. I like it. I think you look beautiful with long hair. We can braid it too, whenever you want.”

Laurent blinked, looking over himself again, then at Damen, then at the reflection of both of them - together. He could remember that not too long ago, he hadn’t been able to believe Damen would want anything to do with him. That someday, any day, he could drop him and go to someone else. Because it was Damen, and he could have anyone he wanted. But now, that seemed so impossible to Laurent. It was impossible to part with Damen, and he knew Damen felt the same. He loved the way Damen looked at him, now. All the time. Like Laurent was the only person in the world worth being at his side.

“Okay,” he said with a smile. “Come on, let’s go before your dad attempts to get himself up the stairs and bang on your door.”

Damen chuckled. One more kiss was placed on his neck before he pulled back and stood tall. They left the room, the sounds of celebration loud enough to carry up the stairs.

Laurent stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a breath. He stared at the floor below, seeing the shadows of attendees moving about. He heard the laughing and conversating. His heart raced with anxiety.

Damen took up his hand and looked at him from two steps down. “Come on, Baby. You’ll be right here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER???  
> well, not really. Part 2/ Chapter 14 will be here in a few days with all the juicy dramaaaaaaaaaa!!!!
> 
> Like it? Love it? LEAVE ME LOVE. _1 COMMENT = 100,000,000 LOVES_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...might be a bad chapter. But god it just was not coming out, and I was running out of time!!!!  
> So enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 13!!

Damen’s reassurance was all he needed to take that first step down the stairs, and then the one after that. They were in the fray of the party before Laurent knew it. The number of people already there was insane. He could pick out the Akielo family easily, as they all were wearing the same shade of red, but they were far outnumbered by the other guests: people that worked for the Akielo company, designers, models, assistants. All of them wore some of the finest clothing Laurent had ever seen. Some he recognized as older Akielo designs, some were more recent ones. He couldn’t believe that he actually remembered any of the designs at all.

Groups of people turned as they entered the hall. Everyone smiled upon seeing Damen, greeting him with a great fondness. But when it came to Laurent, the reactions were mixed. He heard the scoffs and low whispers from a select few, not really sure if he wanted to know what they were saying. Damen kept him close passing them, mumbling something about models and snobs. Then they were passing a very eccentrically dressed group that didn’t really look like picturesque models. As soon as they saw Laurent, they were practically dragging him from Damen to shake his hand and introduce themselves. They were gushing over his past outfit debut like school girls over a boyband.

“When will you be returning to the spotlight? I’m dying to see what they’ll put on you next! The crown and capelet was _to die for_.”

“If you’re ever free, I’d love to have to look at my work. Perhaps there would be something you’d be willing to walk in this upcoming spring --”

“OH NO YOU DON’T! You are not stealing this prime jewel and putting him in _velvet palm tree print trousers!_ ”

“Oh yeah? I don’t see how your periwinkle collection is going to work out any better. It’ll wash the poor thing out!”

Laurent looked on with a bit of confusion, more than a little overwhelmed. Luckily, Damen pulled him back to his side, sighing.

“Don’t mind them. Designers are a…rambunctious breed. But...they aren’t the ones you should watch out for. Don’t look any of the models in the eye. It could get nasty if you get too close to the wrong one.”

Laurent swallowed hard. How could anyone _want_ him to get into this dog-eat-dog world? He knew very well that the models were not always the nicest bunch. Corsette had been a prime example of that.

He was glancing about the full room when he was startled by a loud shout that echoed it’s way across the entire house, followed by a laugh equally loud. “DAMIANOS!”

Damen turned around and Laurent saw his confusion turn quickly to joy. 

“Uncle Mak!” he yelled back.

Laurent then spotted a massive Greek man with long wavy hair tied back and beard so full and thick, he could have pulled off the role of a pirate captain. He was in the entryway, grinning and waving frantically. 

Damen began to head over, pulling Laurent by the hand, ‘Uncle Mak’ meeting them halfway. He was released from Damen’s arm, the man practically crashing into the pirate Greek man. The two embraced in such a familiar way, and with the honorific Damen hinted in his greeting, Laurent could only assume he was family.

“Ah, boy, you’ve gotten bigger again? If you don’t stop that, I’ll have to knock your legs out a couple a’ notches, ay.”

Damen chuckled. “Nah, I haven’t grown in years.”

“You saying ’m getting old and short? Alright, where’s that sword yer father’s got. Yer gonna get it, boy!”

Laurent watched on in awe and...something that felt similar to terror. He wasn’t sure what to think of this Uncle Mak. His large stature and dark eyes were intimidating.and the fact that Laurent was being practically ignored by both of them now sort of put him off. He felt a presence glide up beside him, and with a glance, realized that it was Theomedes in his wheelchair.

“Makedon! You giving Damianos a hard time again?” asked Theomedes with a smirk.

“He’s hinting that ’m getting old and shrinking! You best teach yer boy some manners, you ol’ bat.”

Makedon whapped Damen on the back before going over to give Theomedes a hug, albeit awkwardly with the way the man had to bend over to do so. The two caught up for all of five seconds, then Makedon turned his attention over to Laurent.

Damen had come back up to his side, wrapping his arm around his waist again. Makedon eyed him, then Damen’s arm around him with a bit of bitterness.

“Damianos, who’s this? Νέα σκύλα?”(*1)

Laurent was confused immediately by the foreign language, having no idea what was said but he felt Damen tense beside him.

“Uncle Mak, this is my _boyfriend_ , Laurent. Laurent, this is my uncle, Makedon.”

Laurent blushed a bit before stepping forward and offering his hand because it was all he knew to do when meeting someone new. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He tried desperately not to let his voice shake. 

Makedon looked at his hand, then into his eyes. Next thing he knew, Laurent was in a bone-crushing embrace.

“No handshakes, only hugs for family!” said Makedon, squeezing him once more before letting go. “Where’d you meet him? Club? Park? Gym? Funky kink group? No need to spill the details.”

“We met at a bar a couple times,” Damen spoke up. “I bought him a drink. He made me chase him for a couple weeks.”

“Ah! Better than how I and the wife met! It was a cold night out in the barn --”

“EHEM” Damen cut in. “Let’s save that story for a better time! Food is being served!” He pointed out the dishes being carried in by the caterers.

“Right!” Makedon said before wandering off, pushing Theomedes’ wheelchair with him to go.

Damen didn’t move while watching them walk off. When they were no longer in view, he spun Laurent around to face him. He smiled, then chuckled. 

“I’m sorry you had to endure that in such a quick span of time. As I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, my family takes in anyone.”

Laurent nodded, gulping once. “No kidding. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat needing to be cut and put over the fire ‘til you introduced me.”

“Yeah, Makedon is a difficult one to understand. But he also knows my...uh...history. He’s protective.”

“Well, he’s a good uncle then,” Laurent said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess he is. He isn’t my uncle by blood, but he’s practically one of us. He’s known my dad since they were boys. He cares a lot, and we love him.”

The late afternoon turned to evening and the party continued on. After dinner was served, the champagne and wine were brought out. A small speech was made by Kastor, thanking everyone for coming and telling them to enjoy another drink at the bar if they so pleased. Which, to everyone else’s ears, must have sounded like a free pass to get drunk, because as soon as some of them downed their glass, they made a beeline for the bar for something with a little more kick to it.

“Griva for everyone!” Makedon shouted from his place at the table. 

Laurent swore he saw almost everyone cringe.

“What’s Griva?” he asked Damen quietly.

It apparently hadn’t been quiet enough, as one of Damen’s cousins said: “It’s the Devil’s piss. One drink and you’re out.”

Damen nodded in agreement. “You know moonshine? It’s like that...only this is probably radioactive. It’s….really potent. If Makedon offers you any, just take a sip and throw the rest out. Throw it over your shoulder if you have to. I’m not sure anyone has gotten past a single glass. Well, other than him.”

Laurent took in the warning as Makedon handed out glasses full of the dark liquid. Of course, they weren’t left out as Makedon came over to hand them each a glass with a grin on his face. “Drink with me, Laurent! I hear this is your first time having Griva! First taste is a kicker, but the second will go down like water!”

“Oh, I don’t…”

“Ah! You don’t gulp the stuff? Let’s get some shot glasses! Make it easy for you on your first time.” Makedon grabbed his wrist and began to pull him to the bar.

Laurent looked back to Damen as he was dragged off, but was only met with an apologetic look that pretty much said that this time, Laurent was on his own. 

A shot glass was filled from his cup, then slid over to him. He stared down at the liquid as he picked it up gingerly, as though it may burn his skin just by touching it.

“Cheers, Laurent! For catching yerself a good one like Damianos! Welcome to the family!” Makedon tossed his shot back, then poured himself another from his own glass.

Laurent took a shaky breath, then tossed his shot glass back. The liquor burned his tongue and throat going down, and when it reached his stomach, his stomach acid seemed to have a run for the hills. He covered his mouth with his sleeve as he coughed a bit, trying not to gag. It tasted absolutely disgusting. 

“Cheers! To Theomedes returning home!” Another shot was tossed back. Laurent followed suit.

Oh. He was right. The second did go down easier. And so did the third, fourth and fifth.

It was by the sixth shot that he realized the Griva wasn’t coming from his glass anymore and hadn’t for a few shots now. The Griva tasted like nothing on the next shot. 

When Makedon finally returned him to Damen, he was stumbling.

Laurent tripped over nothing, Damen barely being able to catch him. “Woah there! Jesus, how much did he make you drink?” Damen asked.

Laurent stood up a little straighter, but was still leaning most of his weight on Damen. “Umm, like…” He giggled while he counted out seven fingers, having to restart a couple times.

“Seven!?”

“I think...one was enough,” Laurent admitted, his words slurring a bit.

“None is enough. You are going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. He did the same thing to me as soon as I was old enough.”

Laurent only grunted, looking off elsewhere. His attention was caught quickly when music in the living room was turned on. He gasped and looked up to Damen. 

“Come on! Les’ go dance! I love this song!” He said excitedly, tugging on Damen. He could feel the heat in his cheeks from the over-crowded room and maybe the liquor but he felt good. 

“Honey, you’re gonna fall all over the place. I think you need to sit down,” Damen said with a chuckle.

Laurent pouted. He tried to cross his arms but had to reach a hand back out to hold on to Damen so the room stopped spinning. “You don’ wanna dance with me?”

This seemed to hit somewhere inside of Damen, as his smile disappeared for a second. It returned when he moved with him towards the music. “Of course I want to dance with you, Baby.”

Laurent happily dragged Damen into the little crowd already dancing by the speakers. He felt like he was doing pretty good despite being so drunk, only everyone else seemed to be getting into his space and elbowing him. 

“Honey, you’re on fire,” Damen chuckled as he danced slowly.

“Oh, I know I am!” he said, shaking his hips a little bit, causing a stir somewhere behind him. 

Damen grinned and pulled him in close, moving with him. He leaned in so their cheeks rested against each other. “Your moves turn me on, Baby.”

Laurent smirked at this, his hands sliding down from Damen’s shoulders, trailing over a well-defined v-line just below his shirt before coming to rest on his hips. He went up on his toes and turned to kiss his boyfriend's ear before whispering, “Then take me upstairs an’ fuck me.”

He got exactly the reaction he wanted. Damen stopped for a second, but then his hands slip down a little further, resting at the top of his ass.

“We can’t leave now. Do you want them to know?” he whispered.

Laurent nipped the curved of Damen’s jaw. “They know we’re fucking...”

Damen chuckled quietly, but Laurent knew he was winning him over. “I suppose you’re right. But let’s try and be discreet first. You’ll regret it in the morning if we don’t.”

“Ter’morrow me can go suck a dick. But then again… Now me wants to suck that dick.” He said, giggling. “Alright, I’ll cause a scene.”

“What, n--”

Laurent acted before Damen could get another word in. Or at least he’d wish tomorrow that he acted this part out. He suddenly gained two left feet and tripped over himself, falling to the floor. Damen hadn’t been able to catch him this time, but at least it didn’t hurt. Yet.

Damen was smiling and shaking his head as he helped Laurent back up to his feet. “Shit, I better get you upstairs and into bed before you crack your head open.”

“Noooo!” Laurent whined. “Don’ wanna go t’ bed!” He made a bit of a struggle but ended up going limp after Damen picked him up like a bride. 

“Aw! He’s down and out already? Or are you just being a party pooper, Damianos?” asked Makedon, coming over to them as Damen got to the stairs.

“Both, actually. He’s definitely going to be regretting everything in the morning.”

“He was such a good sport! Ten shots of the stuff! Hah! More than anyone else!”

Laurent glanced up dizzily to see Damen’s eyes go wide. “Oh yeah...there were those three shots with your cousin wha’s his name….Stevie...Staniel…”

“Stephen.”

“Yeah! He fell over afterward. It was great!”

“Well, it’s definitely time for bed, then. Goodnight, Mak. Tell my dad I’ve gone to take care of Laurent. I’ll come back down in a couple hours to help him to bed.” Then Damen resumed his way up the stairs.

Once inside of the bedroom, Damen gently laid Laurent down and began removing his shoes.

“You told me seven.”

“I forgot ‘bout the other three. ’S no big deal. ‘S not like ’ve never drank before.”

Damen grunted as he stood up, Laurent watching him through blurry eyes. He reached over him and tugged up his shirt, pulling it off of him before getting to his pants.

“Yer’ not even bein’ sexy about it. Who are you?” asked Laurent, realizing Damen wasn’t treating him like he normally would before making love. There was usually a lot more kissing before any clothes were taken off.

“Your boyfriend. You’re going to sleep. You’ve had way too much to drink.”

Laurent sat up at that, his world blurring enough that he took a moment to even be able to look at Damen straight. “What? ‘M not that drunk!”

Damen yanked off his pants, tossing them to the side. “Oh, but you are. I can smell the Griva on you.”

Laurent huffed. “S’zoooo we’re not fucking…?”

Damen shook his head. “No. I’m not going to make love to you in this state.”

He huffed then fell back on the bed. “Fine, you mean… beaver. Didn’ want you t’ fuck me anyway.”

Damen laughed as he gathered up the discarded clothing to put into the laundry hamper. “Alright, Honey. Don’t fall asleep yet, I’m getting your pajamas.”

Naturally, Laurent closed his eyes as soon as he said that. He wasn’t going to sleep. Just resting his eyes for a minute. But quickly, he felt his body relax and his eyes grew too heavy to open again when he heard Damen say something. Something about him not listening or whatever. Warmth covered his body, the lights were shut off, and then nothing.

# ♢♢♢♢

Damen knew the hangover would be bad if his experience was anything to go by. Laurent hadn’t been awake for breakfast, and when he’d woke him for lunch, the first thing he did was hurl into the nearest trash can. Laurent managed to make it to the bathroom from there, where a mess was easier to clean up. He fell asleep there for a while, but Damen had to wake him once more before dinner. 

“God...Damen, I can’t go down there like this,” said Laurent, now keeping himself plastered to the toilet, waiting for the next round of vomit. He had a towel over his head to block out any light from reaching his eyes and sounded pathetic. Damen almost pitied him. Almost.

“I tried telling them that, Honey,” he said. “But they are insisting that you come down. They said they’ll wait.” He did feel bad about this, truly, but it was either he gets Laurent down there, or they were all going to come up there and drag him out themselves.

Laurent sighed. “Start the shower.”

He complied, adjusting the water temperature to Laurent’s preference - scorching hot. Damen more than once felt as though he would melt when he’d join him in the shower before.

Laurent tried to keep his face covered in the shower for as long as he could, then tried to do everything else with his eyes closed. It obviously didn’t work out well when Damen heard a few curses and a thud.

There was banging on the bedroom door by the time he finally got out. Damen went over and opened the door just enough to squeeze his head out to see who it was. Laurent was still walking around practically naked somewhere in there after all.

“The cavalry's here to drag him out,” Makedon said with a grin. Behind him stood a few of Damen’s cousins.

“No, no, no. Not necessary. He’s getting ready right now. It’s fine.”

Makedon gave him a skeptical look. “If I look in there, is he still going to be in bed?”

“No! It’s fine. We’ll be down in a minute.”

His cousins shrugged at that and left to go back downstairs. Makedon looked to do the same, so Damen retracted back into the room. But he was suddenly startled by Makedon slamming it open before it could be completely closed. It was very bad timing as Laurent was just walking out of the bathroom, his only towel being used to dry his hair. Damen stared on in horror of what was unfolding before him.

Laurent stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Makedon. Makedon was staring right back. 

“Ah. I see. He is awake. Alright. I’ll see you two downstairs.” Makedon said.

Laurent quickly disappeared back into the bathroom, the door slamming.

“Out, out!” 

Makedon laughed on his way out the door. Once gone, Damen looked to the bathroom. This was not going to be easy now.

“Laurent, he’s gone. You can come out.”

“Absolutely not! He saw me - EVERYTHING!” Laurent yelled back.

Damen tried the door, and as expected, it was locked. “He’s gone now. I locked the door. I promise you can come out.”

“I’m not going downstairs. That was humiliating,” came Laurent’s muffled voice.

“Honey, you’re beautiful. Nothing to be ashamed of. And Makedon isn’t going to talk.” There was no guarantee of that, but he had to at least hope.

“They know I was drunk last night. This is just more gossip for them!”

Damen distinctly remembered Laurent saying he was going to make a scene on purpose, but didn’t mention that. “They’ll just come back up here if you don’t come down. We don’t have to talk to anyone,” that wasn’t likely, but, “and then we’ll come back up here for the night. I promise.”.

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened. Laurent was still naked but had his towel draped over his front.

“Where're my clothes?” 

He didn’t seem to be in the mood to be stubborn or anxious about it for long. Damen couldn’t blame him. The hangover from Griva could make anyone compliant.

Once they were both ready, they headed downstairs, Damen’s arm wrapping Laurent’s waist upon reaching the ground floor. Everyone was already sitting at the table, squabbling over one thing or another. 

“There they are! Finally!” shouted one of his cousins. 

There was a new outburst of chaos, voices overtaking any other noises within the room. Damen, used to it, could only chuckle and lead Laurent to the two open seats around the massive dining table. He pulled out Laurent’s chair for him, then pushed him once seated. 

Laurent was desperate to keep the look of pain from his face, likely due to his hangover headache. Damen frowned. 

“Hey, can we keep it a little more quiet in here?” Damen asked the table. “Not everyone has recovered from last night.”

“Oh yeah, he was the one that kept up with Uncle Mak. Kudos man!”

“Holy shit, that was you? What a legend. No one keeps up with Makedon.”

Damen shook his head. At least the room was much quieter now in respect for Laurent, who gave him a tiny but grateful smile. He smiled back, reaching under the table to take his hand, squeezing it.

Food was served upon the nice dishes they saved for holidays, plates filled to the brim with food. Wine was passed around as well, which he saw Laurent grow a little green upon seeing. He kindly turned down the offer. Damen poured him a glass of iced water instead.

“Thank you,” said Laurent, giving him yet another one of those angelic little smiles he’d never seen him give anyone else. 

“Of course, my love.” 

He ate slowly with his lover, not wanting him to feel like he had to shovel food into his mouth like some of the others. And to save him the pain, he occasion snuck large bites from Laurent’s plate, knowing he would never be able to finish all of it. 

At one point, Damen felt eyes on the two of them and glanced up to see one of his uncles staring at him, as well as a couple of his aunts. They were eying Laurent for the most part, sneering. Damen did his best to ignore it, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t irritate him.

“So,” one of his cousins spoke up. “When are you two getting married?”

Laurent froze immediately, and Damen gave his cousin a strange look. “What?”

“Marriage? They can’t get married. That boy isn’t even Greek! This won’t last for marriage,” said the uncle that had been staring Laurent down since the beginning.

“Oh, shut it you old bat! Who says he has to be Greek for Damianos to marry him?”

“Yeah. It’s not like they can have babies!”

“We are still a Greek bloodline!” 

Laurent flustered immediately, stilling in his chair. Damen felt so bad now for him having to endure this. All of the yelling and the arguing about something so outdated.

It angered him seeing Laurent’s growing so sad.

“Quiet!” he shouted, to get everyone’s attention. “This is none of any of your people’s business. You are my family, but that doesn’t mean you all have a say in my life.”

He was enraged suddenly, wanting nothing more than for everyone to stop and leave them be. Things always seemed to finally start getting better with Laurent, then something like this would happen. He wondered what Laurent was thinking. If he would want to be around Damen’s family ever again.

Shaking his head, Damen stood and stepped away from the table and headed for the back door. He needed to cool down. He stopped and looked to Laurent, mumbling for him to come with him as well, but didn’t wait. 

Stepping out into the chilled air in only a thin sweater wouldn’t have normally affected him, but with the fire burning inside him, he was hardly phased. Even with the snow falling hard and the wind. He didn’t care.

How could they act like this? The one person he found something truly special with, and they just could not approve? Laurent, who he loved with every fiber of his being. Sweet, delicate, modest Laurent. There was no possible way they could have a future? Because he wasn’t Greek? Damen exhaled with a groan of frustration, much like an angry bull.

The door behind him slid open, then quietly closed. He hoped it wasn’t someone coming to try and continue that horrid conversation.

“You’re going to freeze if you stay out here,” said his father.

“Better than being in there,” He spat, sighing as he leaned on a patio pillar. He wondered how long he’d been gone if his dad had come to get him. “How could they say that...they don’t even know him.”

Theomedes hobbled up beside him, a cane tight in his grip. His free hand came to rest on his shoulder. “I know. It’s not right of them. You shut them up, and I put them in their place. You were right. It isn’t any of their business. But if I have anything to say about it...well, I’d say that Laurent is the best thing that could have come into your life. And to hell what anyone else thinks about it. You two deserve each other.”

Damen crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. “What if Laurent is discouraged after this? What if he wants to leave? What if--”

“If anything else comes out of your mouth about Laurent leaving, I’m gonna smack you, boy. Laurent would not leave you over something like this. He cares too much. Anyone with eyes can see that. The way you two look at each other says it all. When you left, he was going to run right out after you. I stopped him, to give you time. But I wanted to talk to you.”

Damen glanced over his dad at that, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Don’t you worry about him. He can still take care of himself. I don’t think he would have gotten this far on his own if he couldn’t. Now, listen here, Damianos - the only person that seems to have any doubt in your relationship right now is you. So get your shit straight, remember what you’re doing, then get your ass back inside. We’re going to open Eve presents soon.”

And then Theomedes patted his shoulder a few times before hobbling back towards the door, leaving Damen on his own once more. He sighed and looked out into the snow-covered yard. 

Dad was absolutely right. Laurent wouldn’t leave him. Not because of something so stupid. He loved Damen. 

Inhaling one last breath of freezing cold air, he turned and headed back inside. He realized how cold he was the second he stepped in and was overwhelmed with the heat, his body beginning to shiver a little. 

Everyone was talking again but had all moved to the sitting room where the enormous tree was. He would have preferred the small tree that Laurent and he had bought and decorated. He would have rathered been alone with Laurent now in his tiny apartment, sitting on his lumpy futon drinking hot chocolate with far too many marshmallows. They could cuddle and kiss and make love as they pleased, and no one would be around to bother them. It would be a little patch of heaven.

But instead of that, they were here. In this massive house with Damen’s massive family. He stopped by the archway leading into the living room to see what was going on. Laurent was sitting on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, all of the kids sitting around him as close as they could get. Laurent was telling them a story.

“He offers me a drink, and of course, I was so dumbstruck by him that I couldn’t think of anything else to say but yes.”

Damen raised a brow, wondering just what story he was telling them. He remained a distance away, not wanting to interrupt.

“So he gave me a drink, and we talked for a minute. Then one of my coworkers came in lectured me for slacking. Apparently, he felt really bad after that, that he literally came and found me the next day to apologize. He actually parked his expensive car right there and walked me back to my apartment with my groceries. As soon as we got to the door of my apartment, he asked me to go out to lunch with him. I just didn’t know what to do. Like, why in the world was this huge, extremely rich man following me around, begging me to go out to lunch with him?”

Everyone in the room chuckled, smiling even after it had settled down and Laurent continued talking. Damen realized that Laurent was telling everyone their story and not a single one of them seemed disgusted that he was not also from money, but the exact opposite. Relief swept over him.

“He wanted to take me out to dinner after that, but I told him I’d think about it. I made up my mind pretty quickly after that, but the next time I came by for work, he wasn’t here. Day after day. It was almost like he left forever. I was very sad but mostly mad.”

Damen’s face softened, remembering it all. He’d gone overseas for a case and had no chance to tell Laurent anything. He knew Laurent had been hurt over it, but he had no idea how borderline they had been then.

“He came back a month later and tried apologizing, begging me to let him make it up to me. I almost… didn’t. I couldn’t afford to mess around but I gave in and said yes. The day next, he texts me to look outside my door. He left me this huge box with gifts for every day until our date. Most of it was useful things but there was also a copy of his mother’s recipe book, and these earrings.” Laurent brushed back a lock of hair to show off one of the beautiful sapphire studs.

Damen hadn’t even realized he was wearing them. He wondered how many times now had he worn them and he hadn’t noticed? 

“Our date was unlike anything I ever expected. He drove us out of the city and set up a picnic in this huge empty field. It was the first time I’d ever tried Greek food. The first time I...ever felt so...special. He asked me if he could sit next to me...then we watched the sunset together. It all went from there. We made it official a few weeks later.”

Everyone seemed rather satisfied with the story, nodding their heads and making little comments about how sweet that was. Damen smiled as he finally decided to step into the room. “And then I bought his groceries, which he was bitter about for a couple of weeks.”

There were a few shouts welcoming him back, as well as a few chuckles about his little interjection. He sat down beside Laurent, looking over at him with a smile. “We’ve been inseparable since.”

Laurent smiled warmly back at him, not even hesitating to lean over and peck the side of his mouth. 

“So Laurent, since you are definitely not Greek, where do your roots lie?” asked one of his older cousins.

“I’m French. Both of my parents were born and raised in France. They married straight out of high school and moved here a few years after my older brother was born. I was born here.”

There was a round of ooh’s and aah’s, which had Damen snorting. “You all act like he’s a cryptid.”

“Can you speak French?” asked one of the kids, crawling eagerly up to Laurent, practically crawling into his lap.

Laurent breathed out a tiny laugh, not phased by the child in his lap. “I can. I’m fluent in French and Polish.”

“Why Polish?” asked one of the other kids, a strange look on his face.

“I was being babysat by our old Polish neighbor when I was little. So between my mother teaching me French and our neighbor, I learned both.”

“And English!”

“Of course.”

The child in Laurent’s lap gasped. “We should teach you Greek! Then you can talk in four languages!”

“Yeah!” said another excitedly.

All of the kids seemed to get a little rowdied up by this.

“That sounds wonderful. Perhaps I can teach you all a little French as well.”

“Say something in French!”

“Tu as un beau pull.”

“What does that mean?”

“You have a very nice sweater,” answered Laurent.

The kids then attempted to pick apart each word in the sentence to learn it, saying them very slowly while Laurent translated over each word. It took a little bit for them to get it down, and then it was their turn to translate the same sentence into Greek. Laurent had no problem saying the Greek translation, which excited the kids.

“Wow! You’re quick! You must have a million IQ!”

“At least two million,” Laurent said, nodding reassuringly.

Damen enjoyed watching them all mingle their languages together, some of the adults even joining in when the kids couldn’t properly relay the information.

By time it was time to open presents, the kids had learned two French words, and Laurent could easily use a few simple Greek phrases in conversation. Not only was Damen’s family impressed, but seemed to approve of this very much. 

Damen, Theomedes, Kastor, and Laurent all sat watching happily, not expecting to open anything until the morning. Right now was just to watch their family enjoy the things they'd gotten them. But when all of the unwrappings were done, Kastor stood up and grabbed a bag from the very back of the tree, then brought it over to him.

“For you and Laurent,” he said, turning to head back to his seat. But before he went, he quietly added, “ Might wanna wait to open it in your room.”

Laurent’s eyes went wide.

“Oh…” said Damen, his gripping onto the bag tightly, almost protectively.

Finally, the hour was getting late, and all the kids needed to go to bed or ‘Santa’ wouldn’t bring them any presents. Once all of the kids were put down and most the relatives had retired, Damen and Laurent helped Theomedes to bed. They then headed upstairs.

“I don’t know if I want to know what he got us,” said Laurent as soon as the door closed.

“I mean...it can’t be that bad, right?”

They opened up the bag on the bed, picking things out one at a time. Lots of lubes of different types. Sensations, flavors and such. 

“We may just need to test out a couple of these tonight…” mumbled Damen, eyeballing the chocolate flavored one.

Laurent reached into the bag and pulled out a package. “...Is it normal to buy your brother a cock ring and lube?” he asked, looking at the pack.

“You know, I’m not sure, but I did buy him this massive pack of experimental condoms and a few other...things like that last year. So I guess it’s called for?”

Laurent gave him a look, which had him laughing.

He picked out a lube, then Laurent did the same before they packed everything else back into the bag.

“Your cheeks are going to be as red as Rudolph's nose tonight,” said Damen.

“You’re so cheesy. Kiss me.”

Damen complied, leaning in to give him the sweetest kiss he could manage before laying his Laurent down to start a long night of ravishing.

This could possibly be the best Christmas he’d ever had. He made sure to start it off right with his head between the creamy white legs of his squirming lover, having him spill over right after the toll of midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. Νέα σκύλα (Apparently translates to "New Bitch", but how much can we really trust google translate?)  
> *cringing* like it? maybe??? Leave me some love and pray the next chapter is better!!! lmao!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK BEEFY. WHY HAVENT YOU POSTED IN OVER A MONTH???  
> Honestly, though, I have no idea why it took me so long to punch this shit out. But finally! It's here! Woo!  
> Thank you all for your patience, and I TRULY hope that the next chapter won't take as long.

Laurent sighed to himself as he leaned on the broom he had finished sweeping the kitchen with. The day had felt relatively slow, but that was likely due to the fact that it was New Year’s Eve. Most places closed early, but Charls hadn’t given them that kind of luxury.

Glancing at the time, he realized he was due for a break, and so he went out to the van to grab his bag of and his phone to see what Damen was doing. The man had been on vacation since Christmas Eve, and he figured he was getting to spend plenty of time with his family now.

‘What are you up to?’ He texted to Damen before going to check his other notifications.

Vannes had texted him, multiple times, as per usual. Opening up the thread, he looked over what he’d missed while working.

‘Look at my beauties on Christmas!!!! Aren’t they cuuuuute????’ And right below that was three pictures of Vannes’ cats in Christmas sweaters. Laurent smiled, of course, getting a kick out of Vannes’ obsession with her cats. He still had a gift to give her for them as well..

He read the next texts below, raising a brow. 

‘Are you guys going to the New Year’s party at the firm??? Ass-ianos won’t give me a straight answer.’

‘Please tell me you guys are going.’

‘Okay, well you don’t have to, but it’d be nice.’

‘Please answer asap’

‘You’re totally working right now aren’t you’

‘Ily pls don’t ignore me. Idk if you’re working. You’re making me worried???’

Laurent chuckled as he typed out a reply. ‘Yeah, I was working. So sorry. IDK what Damen wants to do. He doesn’t seem to fond of going out? I’ll ask him, then let you know.’

Damen still hadn’t answered him, so he just shrugged and ate his snack before getting back to work. He didn’t get to check his phone again until much later during his lunch break. 

‘Losing my mind pls save me’ read Damen’s text, making him chuckle. He supposed Damen wasn’t having the best time spending the day with his family.

‘You’ll survive.’ He texted back. ‘Are we going to the firm for NYE? Vannes is begging for an answer’

Damen answered him almost immediately. ‘I have to be back there on the 2nd. I’m staying as far away from work as I can.’

That was a definite no, so he shot a text to Vannes explaining the situation briefly. Damen then texted him some stupid meme about having family over, which had him smiling.

Crystal turned around in her seat to look at Laurent. “Oooh, what’d he tell you, lover boy? Sexting on the job?”

The ladies all chuckled as Laurent grew red. “No! He’s just telling me about his day.”

“Ah, I see. So, are you two doing anything for New Years? I’m surprised he didn’t whisk you away to the Caribbean or something. What kind of rich boyfriend doesn’t spoil his partner?”

Laurent breathed out a laugh. “We don’t know what we’re doing yet. He has a work party, but he doesn’t want to go. So....” He trailed off with a shrug. 

Crystal glanced over to Hilda, then back to him. “You guys should come with us. We’re going out tonight to get drunk as hell and dance until the ball drops. We can meet the man himself, finally.”

Laurent tensed just the slightest. “I could ask him? But with the way he’s been talking, he’s been wanting to stay in since Christmas. His family has been staying at his place and is driving him up the wall. He may just want to stay over at my place for the night.”

“Yeah, Greeks can be like that,” said Hilda, nonchalant as she drank her pomegranate juice.

“Yeah--” Laurent began to agree, but then he stopped cold, mouth open, eyes staring blankly at nothing as he tried to comprehend what he just happened.

“Wait, wh-what?”

Hilda turned around in the driver's seat and gave him a knowing glance and a smirk. “Oh don’t play it off now, Laurent. We know.”

“Know what?” He was still desperately clinging to the hope that the ladies didn’t know anything about his relationship.

“Come on Laurent, admit it already. You already slipped.”

Laurent only blinked, still unable to process it. “...How?” was all he could manage to say.

“Honey, you hear us gossip all the time. We scroll through Instagram and watch TMZ. It’s almost impossible to miss all those pictures Damianos posts of the two of you,” said Hilda, finally turning to face him. “You’d have to be blind not to see all of that.”

Laurent knew letting Damen post about them on Instagram was a bad idea, but it was too late now.

“And none of you thought to tell me that you knew?”

“Oh, we had an idea to slip in little hints that we might know. You knew a little too well about where all of the dishes go and what drawer Damianos likes specific dress shirts in.”

“And that picture he’s got of you on top of his dresser.”

“Oh, oh, and those clothes in the hamper that suspiciously looked like your work clothes.”

Laurent realized just how sloppy he’d gone about trying to hide this secret of his. It was more recent that he’d been mindlessly slipping in hints that maybe he knows a little better than he should about where everything in the house is supposed to go. And perhaps even those few times he nearly slipped and said Damen’s name. Maybe even the fact that he wouldn’t give a name at all when referring to his boyfriend contributed to the suspicion.

“Theresa was the first to realize it. She didn’t say anything -the little stinker- until she had absolute proof to show us.”

Laurent looked at Theresa, who was quietly sitting beside him as she usually did, eating some chips.

“Which was?” he asked her.

Theresa looked up and smiled a little bit. “I got a picture of you and Damen giving out candy on Halloween. My kids and I went up to Damen’s neighborhood to trick-or-treat.”

Laurent’s jaw dropped. He could not believe he’d been caught so easily.

“Now do tell why you were trying to keep it from us? I’m almost offended, Laurent. I thought we were buddies!” exclaimed Crystal, raising a brow at him.

Hilda chimed in with a “Yeah!”, her hands dramatically on her hips.

“You guys couldn’t seriously expect me to tell you that I’m dating a _client_. I could’ve, and still can, lose my job! Maybe. I don’t know. I just couldn’t afford to risk it. ”

“You could with Damianos. We know he takes good care of you.” Crystal waggled her eyebrows. 

 

Laurent was too flustered to even be affected by that suggestion. “I couldn’t when I met him…”

“He was flirting with you that first day! And every single day after that. You can’t possibly think he’d have let you fall like that.”

Laurent looked away towards the window. “I’ve risked everything to make this work with him. At first, I wasn’t sure. He’s a man with nothing to lose when it comes to a relationship. I’m the charity case. I had to be careful.”

“Yeah? And what about now? Obviously, that’s changed.” said Hilda. 

Laurent looked back at her and nodded. “It has. I trust him now. I...I love him.”

“And he loves you. That much we all know,” said Theresa. “And all of Instagram.” 

Laurent smiled a bit at this. “Well, that’s why I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t trust him at the start to keep me afloat should something happen to my job. And I couldn’t trust my job. Everything was new and happening so fast. By the time he and I finally made it official and I felt like I could trust him, it was kind of too late to tell any of you. So I just hid it. I’m sorry.”

Crystal smiled, reaching back to ruffle up his hair. “Oh, hush. You’re all good with us. We give you a hard time, all the time. But we’re glad you’re with him.”

“But I will be coming for you if Damianos keeps canceling us.”

Laurent froze as he fixed his hair. “About that...He kept doing that because he wanted me home, not working. That, I am truly sorry for. I shouldn’t have let it go on.”

“He WHAT!”

When lunch was done and the ladies got all of their ‘frustrations out about Damen not taking them on Saturdays for so long, the team got back to work. With new vigor, they managed to finish their final two houses earlier than planned.

They were on their way back to the office when Hilda glanced at him in the mirror. “I can drop you off at Damen’s if you need?”

“Oh, no that’s okay. It’s way out of the way. I’ll take the bus.”

“And then walk the rest of the way? It’s snowing! I’m driving you, like it or not. We are not having no Laurie-cicle today.”

Laurent laughed. It was really just spitting snow, but the air was biting. “Alright, alright, if you insist.”

They dropped off the van, leaving Crystal and Theresa to wait for their rides, then got into Hilda’s car. Hilda made small talk on the drive out to Damen’s place, talking about a new curling iron she’d like to try out. 

“Your hair is getting so long Laurent. I bet those stylists that Damen sicks on you love it.”

Laurent thought back to the last time he’d dealt with the hairstylists and chuckled. “Yeah, they do. They tell me that there's so much that they could do with it. I could only imagine what that means.”

Finally, after a forty-five-minute drive, they got to the gates of the mansion. 

“This’ll be fine,” Laurent said, undoing his seatbelt. “ Thank you so much for the ride. It would’ve taken me forever to get here.”

Hilda smiled. “It’s no problem, doll. You get yourself in there to those big muscular arms, and enjoy your New Year’s Eve! See you next year!”

Laurent waved as she backed up and took off down the road. He shivered as he walked through the gate, heading up the driveway and up the steps. He moved slowly, the steps being a bit slippery here and there.

By the time he got up to the last few steps, the door opened, Damen coming out to greet him with a large grin. His smile was so bright, distracting Laurent for a split second. Which was long enough for him to miss the ice on his next step, his foot slipping quickly. 

He waited for the hard impact on the stairs, only to land on something quite soft. He opened his eyes to see that Damen had caught him with one strong arm, practically pulling him up the rest of the steps.

“Wow, that was a close one. We might’ve had to spend New Years in the hospital,” chuckled Damen.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, so long as you’re there,” Laurent said without thinking. He immediately blushed at how cheesy that had sounded.

“I’d feel bad. But yeah. So long as it’s with you.” 

They leaned in for a kiss, their lips barely touching when the door opened behind Damen. 

“Are you two just going to stay out here and freeze?” asked one of Damen’s cousins.

“Ναι, ναι, ερχόμαστε,” answered Damen, not sounding the most pleased with the interruption.

When they left, Damen sighed. “We are not staying here. They're driving me crazy. Nik invited us to his barbeque.”

Laurent smiled before burying his face into Damen’s shoulder. “Good with me. I just want to relax,” he admitted. Going out on the town or to a party would have been too much. 

Damen nodded. “I agree. Come on in, so you can change and I can grab my shoes. I need out of this madhouse until they leave.” The desperation in the man's voice had Laurent laughing a little.

Damen ushered him inside where it was warm. 

“Meet you upstairs. I wanna say hi to your dad,” said Laurent as he pulled off his coat, hooking it onto the coat hanger.

“Alright. He’s in the living room,” Damen said before he walked off towards the stairs.

 

Laurent nodded, kicking off his shoes and then headed over to the living room. He peeked around the dividing wall, spotting the man lounging on the couch. Surprisingly, no one else was present, likely either being outside playing in the snow or hanging out in their rooms. 

He walked inside, going straight over to the couch. Theomedes spotted him immediately, a wide grin on his face.

“Laurent! Wasn’t sure if you’d come back after how crazy this house had gotten after Christmas.”

“Yeah, just for a few minutes,” he said as he kneeled down beside the couch. “Damen wants to leave. Can’t stand another minute here, apparently.”

Theomedes snorted, then laughed. “I bet not. Everyone’s been picking on him.”

“What for?”

Theomedes evaded his eyes. “I’d rather not say, for the sake of your piece of mind.”

Laurent gave the man a curious look before deciding he’d just ask Damen later. “Alright. And how are you feeling? Damen told me you were a bit under the weather yesterday.”

“Yeah, I wasn't much for getting out of bed. Didn’t want nothin’ but soup. I’m alright now. Back to the normal stuff.”

Laurent nodded, feeling relieved that he was okay. It would’ve been terrible if his health suddenly declined again and he’d end up back in the hospital. “I’m glad. Well, I better get upstairs. Gotta change out of my work clothes before we leave.”

“Alright. You two have a good New Year’s Eve.” Theomedes reached over, ruffling up Laurent’s a little before smoothing it out. It was soothing in a way. Fatherly.

Laurent stood up, smiling one last time at Theomedes before leaving the living room to go upstairs. Once in the bedroom, he went to step out of his work clothes in the bathroom. He tied up his hair so he could jump in the shower for a quick body wash before going to change into the clothes Damen laid out for him. 

Damen came out from his closet, a pair of shoes and a large coat now on. Laurent sighed as he pulled on his sweater, feeling the soft warmth of the material, the smell of Damen filling his senses. 

“Ready?” asked Damen, brushing away a stray lock of hair from Laurent’s forehead.

“Yeah,” said Laurent, looking up at Damen. 

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before finally leaning in for a gentle kiss. It was a little while before they finally decided to head downstairs to the garage. They got into Laurent’s car and were off down the road as quickly as they could safely go. Nikandro’s place wasn’t far from Damen’s, being on the same side of the city, but a little further in. They pulled up to a large complex, Laurent gawking at the fanciness of it. 

“Wow.”

“You betcha. It should be nice for the pretty penny the tenants pay to live in it.”

“Do I even want to know?” asked Laurent.

“I’ll tell you if you put on soundproof headphones,” replied Damen as he got out.

Laurent cringed, shaking his head. “I will never get used to this lifestyle you guys live.”

Nikandros lived on the first floor, so they didn’t have to go far to reach his door. Damen rang the doorbell and waited. Maybe a few seconds passed before a very tan man with bright eyes and short, curly hair answered the door. His face was quick to brighten upon seeing Damen.

“Holy shit, Damen! I wasn’t told you were coming!”

Damen laughed and nodded. “Yeah, it was kinda last minute. Couldn’t stand the fam for a minute longer.”

“Damn, I know how that is. Come in! Nik is just tossing the steaks on the grill!” 

As they walked in, Laurent felt eyes suddenly on them, mostly him. More people greeted Damen from where they lounged on the couches and at the dining table. Damen greeted each and every one of them in a familiar way. 

“And is this that lucky little cutie we keep hearing about?” asked the man that had answered the door. Laurent learned through a couple different people talking that his name was Pallas. So this was the guy that said he knew him from seeing him at a couple of clubs. Had he forgotten that already?

“Yeah, guys, this is Laurent, my boyfriend,” announced Damen with a proud smile.

“Dude, Damen, isn’t this the guy from the bar?” asked some random guy Laurent hadn’t caught the name of.

“Nah, there’s no way. That guy had way shorter hair,” said someone else.

“Dude, that guy was a total slut. I’m surprised Damen didn’t take him home,” said one of them, Lazar, causing a burst laughter.

Laurent blinked, speechless. Had he seriously been that bad that night? He blacked out and didn’t really know how bad it’d been. Damen told him he was fine, but this encounter was telling him otherwise.

“Guys, guys, calm. He was just having fun. Nothing wrong with dancing,” Damen defended. “He made the night that much better.”

Laurent appreciated his input, but now he was starting to think that he might’ve gotten rather wild that night.

“Wait, wait, so this _is_ the same guy?” asked another man sitting at the dining table. Jord, he believed his name was.

“Yeah, this is him,” answered Damen.

“What the fuck? How the hell did you find him?”

“I feel like a terrible person now. I’m sorry I called you a slut.”

An outburst of everyone talking at the same time overwhelmed Laurent. He was smiling or attempting to, but he was no less lost in the conversations. Damen led him over to the sliding glass door, leading to what was a tiny backyard, seemingly ignoring the loud chaos easily. Laurent spotted Nikandros standing in front of a smoking grill as soon as they stepped outside. 

Damen walked off to greet Nikandros while Laurent looked out over the snowy yard. The snow was in a state of disarray like something had been running around in it. Maybe the guys had come out earlier and had a snowball fight? But none of them seemed to have done much more than sit around. 

Then he discovered the source wandering from the side of the yard, sniffing at a pile of snow. A massive, extremely fluffy, dark-colored dog nosed at the snow before looking up and spotting them. It trotted over, it’s posture more curious than protective. Damen pet the dog while he talked to Nikandros, so when the dog realized it wouldn’t be getting much attention from either of the men, it turned to Laurent.

He looked back at the dog, which seemed to be all it needed to come over and start sniffing at him. Laurent happily pet the dogs head, who got extremely happy, wagging its tail like a helicopter blade. He was too busy petting the large dog that he didn’t notice a smaller dog wander upon them until it was right at his foot, sniffing. Carefully, he leaned over to pat that dog’s head as well. He figured it was a Pomeranian, considering how insanely poofy it was. The dog was quick to become friends with him, standing up on its hind legs, like it wanted to be picked up. Who was Laurent to say no? 

He picked the dog up, petting it a little with a smile before looking over to see that Damen and Nikandros were staring at him.

“What?”

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?

“You picked up the devil’s personal finger eater… and didn’t get mauled.”

Laurent gave them a raised brow before looking down at the white puffball. “You mean this little sweetheart? “

He saw Damen shudder a bit. “Babe, you remember asking me what that scar on my calf was from? And how I said it was a dog? Yeah, it was him.”

Laurent didn’t understand how such a small, calm dog could do so much damage. “Well, it’s fine?”

Damen took a few hesitant steps toward him. Then he got one step too close and the little dog began to bear its teeth and growl. Damen stepped just a little closer, which caused a frenzy of growling barks in his direction. Laurent’s eyes went wide as he held onto the dog so it wouldn’t try to launch itself at his boyfriend.

“Jesus!” yelped Damen as he jumped back. “Keep that demon away from me.”

Nikandros laughed, Laurent unable to stop himself from giggling as well.

Laurent shivered a little in the cold, wishing he had a fur coat as thick as the dog he was holding. Damen must have noticed this and walked over carefully.

“You can go inside if you want. Don’t worry about the guys. They’re all just fun and games about everything,” said Damen, reassuringly. “Take the demon with you. He’ll keep you safe, as he likes no one.”

Laurent smiled looking down at the dog, then back to Damen. “Okay.”

Damen slid open the door for him, letting him in, then slid it shut again. The man blew him a kiss through the window before going to join Nikandros again.

Laurent looked around the room, all the guys there were talking casually to whoever was closest. Some were a little more than comfortably close, which made Laurent feel happy inside. He could feel at ease knowing no one would judge him here.

“Laurent! Over here!” called Pallas, patting a spot next to him on the couch. 

Laurent walked over, sitting down slowly beside him, keeping his hold on the dog secure. He wasn’t sure what the animal would do with him sitting so close to other people.

“Woa, so you tamed the manwhore AND the ankle biter? Who even are you?” asked Lazar, who was sitting very close on Pallas’ other side.

“Just a regular person,” answered Laurent with a tiny smile. There was nothing special about him whatsoever. He didn’t have some kind of divine power.

“I highly doubt that. You have charmed Damen for more than a couple of days. That is a feat,” said Jord. “How long have you guys been together now?” 

“Um…” he thought back for a quick second before answering. “Five months.”

“Damn. Damen has never held anyone down for that long. I don’t know how you managed it, but I hope you guys stick together. Damen’s been a completely different guy lately. I suppose that’s your doing,” said Pallas.

Laurent looked down at the dog, petting it a little. “Do...Do you guys know what his longest relationship was before me? I don’t really want to bring it up with him.”

“Uh...two weeks, I think? But I feel that was mostly for show. He was lined up to be at two completely different fashion shows, and probably needed someone on his arm,” answered Pallas, looking at Lazar for confirmation.

“Now that one was a legitimate whore. He was trying to get in everyone's pants. A damn gold digger,” said Lazar, nodding. “Damen dropped him like dirty penny. Haven’t heard from him since.”

Laurent thought back to Corsette. He was bitter enough towards him that time at the restaurant, Laurent figured that he was the one everyone was talking about.

“I see.”

The conversation was dropped when the door slid open again, Damen and Nikandros coming in with aluminum pans full of food.

“Foods ready!” called Damen, a grin on his face as he placed the pan down on the counter.

Everyone stood at once, getting in line rowdily to get food. Laurent didn’t move, opting to wait it out as he didn’t want to get in the middle of the chaos. Instead, he continued to pet the fluffy animal that was completely content resting in his arms. Briefly, he wondered where Jokaste was but then figured maybe she was one of the unlucky few, like him, that worked on New Year’s Eve. Perhaps she would come by later.

His thoughts were interrupted by Damen coming around the couch and sitting down beside him, two plates in hand.

“Here you go, my love. Just how you like it,” said Damen, handing over a plate to him.

Indeed, he had been given a plate with an appropriate portion of foods he liked. 

“I see you’re watching my figure for me,” joked Laurent, looking over at Damen, who was now stuffing his face with a hot dog.

Damen looked over at him while he chewed, barely managing a smile between his food-filled cheeks.

Nikandros put on some kind of sport on the massive TV while they all ate, leaving it relatively silent throughout the apartment. Even after everyone finished eating, their eyes were glued to the screen, only talking a bit here and there. Laurent was a bit lost on the sport itself, despite Auguste having played it back in high school. 

When the game was over, everyone settled back into their seats, drinking their assortment of beers and discussing whatever topic that came up. It wasn’t so bad, Laurent even getting the chance to voice his opinion here and there. Time passed quickly like this, and before he knew it, it was 9:30.

Damen turned to him. “Ready to go home?”

Laurent smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

They both stood up, stretching their limbs. “Alright, guys. We’re heading home. Have a great New Years,” stated Damen.

Responses were mixed, but all wished him the same before Nik walked them out.

“I’m glad you guys came by. What are you going to do now?” he asked.

“Head over to Laurent’s apartment, make some hot chocolate, watch the fireworks go off. His place has a pretty good view of the city, believe it or not.”

Nikandros nodded, smiling. He glanced at Laurent, smiling just bit wider. “Alright. Drive safe, have a great  
New Years. I’ll see you at work, Damen. Laurent, keep him out of trouble.”

With that, they headed out to the car, getting in as quickly as they could without slipping on the snow. Damen started the car, making sure the heat was cranked up as high as it could go before driving out onto the road. The ride was tedious, with all of the traffic piled up. That was alright, though. Laurent could use this time wisely.

“So, I heard something about your family teasing you about something? Care to share?” Laurent asked, raising a brow amusedly, smirking slightly as he watched Damen’s reaction.

Damen froze up, his hand gripping the shifter a bit tighter. “Oh...that. Yeah, um...It was nothing really.”

“Humor me, then.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Come on.”

“I really don’t think you want to know…”

“Please?”

Damen gave a sigh, leaning his head back onto the headrest, the traffic now at a complete standstill. A moment passed before the man finally decided to answer him.

“Christmas night, two of my cousins came to get us to have us help bring in the stuff for the morning. They were going to knock...but um...the door...wasn’t exactly locked.”

Laurent’s smirk slowly faded as his face began to heat up. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“They heard something, so being the...nosey bastards they are, they opened the fucking door. Apparently, they find us making love funny. More specifically, my moans.” Damen, despite his darker, tanned skin, was blaringly red. He was just as embarrassed as Laurent was, without a doubt. 

Laurent pursed his lips and mimicked Damen in laying back in his seat, staring straight ahead. “What is with your family...and barging in?”

“I told you that there is no such thing as personal boundaries with them. I mean yeah, back in the day, I’d share girls with them and shit...but my god, I cannot stand it as it is now. They’ve been teasing me since then.”

Laurent groaned, sinking down into his seat a bit. “I am mortified.”

“You’re beautiful, baby.”

“They heard me moaning too. You know how it is when we...you know…”

Damen grinned, seeming to have recovered a little from his embarrassment now that it wasn’t burdening him alone. “Oh, I know. And I’m sure your neighbor’s know as well.”

“You’re not helping.”

It was silent after that, even while traffic slowly began to creep forward. It made Laurent feel antsy, wanting to just get home and lay down with Damen. He sighed in relief when they finally reached the freeway exit. The drive from there was short, coming up to his apartment building. After finding parking, Laurent got out as soon as the car shut off, inhaling freezing cold air deeply, stinging his throat.

The door on the driver's side opened, but almost immediately after, he heard scraping and then a groan. Laurent looked over, expecting to see Damen’s large form. But instead, the door was open and Damen was nowhere to be seen.

“Damen?” he called out, taking a hesitant step towards the car.

“I lived...miraculously,” came Damen’s voice from around the car. Slowly he stood up from where he’d fallen.

Laurent snorted, trying to refrain more of a laugh. Damen’s hair was a mess, his coat covered in powdery snow and he was obviously very frazzled from slipping.

“I dare you to laugh.”

Laurent couldn’t hold it in at this point and burst out laughing, having to lean on the car’s roof to keep himself from slipping as well. Through teary eyes from his laughing, Laurent saw Damen pouting. He carefully crept around the car, gripping onto it until he was on the sidewalk.

“Come on,” Damen said, still pouting.

Laurent made his way over to him, still in a giggling fit all the way down the sidewalk and up the stairs to the door. He didn’t calm down until they reached the stairs to go up to his apartment. 

“I’m glad you find me funny,” said Damen.

“You make me laugh. And I love you for it.”

Laurent unlocked the door to his apartment, letting them both in, then locking the door behind once inside. He was surprised to feel hands sliding over his sides from behind, wrapping around until they slipped in past his coat. One large hand slid over his taut belly, pulling his body close to the one behind him, then pressing him up against the door.

“Need it already?” asked Laurent, turning his head to glance back at Damen.

Lips were on his neck, kissing up to the tender spot behind his ear. “I just want to kiss you. All alone for once. No one to walk in on us...see your gorgeous body.” More kisses were placed over his neck as his coat was pulled off. “Your body is all mine.”

This made Laurent feel so warm and tingly on the inside. He turns around in Damen’s arms until he was facing him, his hands sliding up Damen’s chest to his neck. Leaning up, he managed to capture Damen’s lips, kissing him gently. Now, it was his turn, pushing him back towards the bed until Damen’s calves pressed against it, forcing him to sit. Laurent then easily came in to sit on his lap.

“Lay with me,” said Laurent, resting his forehead against Damen’s.

“Gladly,” replied Damen.

Slowly, Damen managed to move them both until they were laying down. Laurent slipped off his sweater and unbuttoned his pants, which Damen helped to push down until they were off. Damen did the same with his own clothes, then pulled the large, heavy quilt over them to keep warm. 

It was like that for a long time. Laurent resting his head on a warm, broad chest, arms around him. Damen seemed to be just as content in stroking his hand up and down Laurent’s back, arm and side. It was a little while before Laurent got a craving for some hot chocolate.

“You want some cocoa?” he asked, leaning his head up to catch a glimpse of Damen.

“Mm, that does sound good.”

Laurent nodded and moved to sit up. It was like that that he realized how cold the apartment had become, so he got out of bed and went over to his dresser where he found a nice big sweater and some sweats to put on before going off to the kitchen to warm up some milk to make the cocoa. He used the stove instead of the microwave, hoping it would help to warm up the apartment a little bit.

Humming, he got an idea that had him preheating the oven and turning off the burner for the moment. Rummaging through the cabinets for a few seconds, he found what he was looking for, adjusting the oven before getting out the ingredients. He had everything in a bowl, mixing it all around until the batter was smooth. Paper cups were put into a pan, which he then filled with the batter. Into the oven it went for ten minutes. 

Damen hadn’t seemed to have noticed how long he’d been gone as he wasn’t calling for him like he normally would. He was probably answering work emails. Damen didn’t know that Laurent knew that he’d work when he wasn’t in the room like he was trying to hide it Laurent didn’t mind, though. It was a harmless little thing.

It was the sweet scent of blueberries seemed to lure Damen from the bed and into the kitchen, still wearing nothing. 

“Are you making muffins?” he asked, an amused look on his face.

“Well, yeah. Can’t have hot cocoa without blueberry muffins. Isn’t that what you tell me at the coffee shop all the time?”

Damen nodded. “They need to be done quicker.”

“Be patient. Go put some clothes on while you wait. It’s freezing in here.” 

“It’s not cold.”

Laurent gave him a once over. Indeed, there was not a single goosebump on his still very tan skin. He looked like he could be out on a warm beach right now without a care in the world. 

“If you say so.”

The time went off not long after, so he pulled the pan out to let it cool on the counter. He turned the burner back on to continue heating up the milk for their cocoa. Damen seemed to take this distraction as his time to steal a hot muffin. He likely wasn’t as stealthy as he’d been hoping to be. He let out a yelp, which, when Laurent turned around to see what he did, saw that the hot pan had scorched his hand.

“Ow...kiss it better!” said Damen, holding his hand out like an upset toddler.

“That’s what you get for being impatient.” Laurent scolded him, just as the pan had. But this didn’t stop him from taking Damen’s hand and kissing the warm, scorched spot on his finger. “All better. Go run it under some water.”

Damen pouted as he went to do as he was told. Meanwhile, Laurent poured the hot milk into two large mugs, then mixed in the cocoa slowly, making sure it dissolved. Next came the mini marshmallows, which he poured a generous amount for Damen, and then far more than he should for his own. 

The mugs were placed onto his bed tray, along with a few of the warm muffins.

He picked up the tray and turned to Damen, who was drying off his hands. “Come on, clumsy, cocoa is ready.”

Damen’s unamused pout had Laurent laughing on the way back to the bed. They sat down carefully as to not upset the tray. Mugs were distributed, slow sips taken of the creamy, chocolatey goodness.

“Mmm. That’s so good,” said Damen.

Laurent hummed in agreement, taking another sip from his mug before reaching down to take a piece off of his muffin, tossing it into his mouth. Perfectly made, if he did say so himself.

Damen seemed to be just as happy as he eagerly devoured his muffin right after a few sips of his cocoa. Laurent watched him with a hint of amusement, admiring him lovingly. This man was his. This wonderful, generous, loving, attentive man was someone he could call his own, and that he could say that he was his back. 

“It's two minutes ‘till,” started Laurent. “Is there anything this past year that you would have changed?”

Damen looked at him, swallowing a bite of his muffin, then sipping his cocoa before answering. “If I could have, I would have wanted to meet you sooner.”

Laurent smiled at this, blushing a little.

“And what about you?”

His answer was a no brainer.

“I would have let you in sooner.”

This seemed to please Damen, who nodded before leaning in to kiss him.

“And what is the resolution for this coming year, Mr. DeVere?”

Now this, Laurent had to think a little bit on. He chewed on the inner side of his cheek as he thought. “I think the goal is to make this best year of my life. I want to be more comfortable, more open to things. I want to come out of my shell.”

“That's a good one,” said Damen.

“What about you?”

Damen took a moment before answering. “I want to take more time for myself, and not spend so much time at work. I want this year to be for me and you.”

Right then, both Damen’s and Laurent’s phone went off with New Year’s text messages. But neither were paying attention, as they were too busy staring at each other. Muffins and cocoa were abandoned as they leaned in towards each other for a single, tender kiss. Their first kiss of the year.

Laurent could only hope that it was a sign of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE IT? lOVE IT??? LEAVE ME SOME LOVES!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Leave me some love in a comment.  
> Or leave me some extra heavy love with a coffee! Ko-fi.com/sitical


End file.
